B-Romance (Blichael fanfiction)
by lxkirby
Summary: Blake Jenner and Michael Weisman, living in the city of dreams, LA California, trying to pursue their goals of becoming a professional actor and musician respectively, while trying to find the love of their lives along the way, little do they know that what they least expect might be the what they always needed. Bro's/Rivals/Fuck buddies, trying to co exist under the same roof.
1. Chapter 1: Michael

There was nothing else I could hear at the moment but my sped up heart beat and the sound of his muffled screams. The sweat from my brow traveled slowly down my face as the heat coursing through my body continued flowing through my veins. It was a rush of such blissful pleasure as I felt him around me, feeling his skin on mine. I pressed closer to him, making the distance between our bodies nonexistent. It was an incredible sensation as we were contact with one another. I reached out and tangled my fingers in his chestnut brown hair, taking it in my hand. Gripping on it tightly, I pulled his head back causing him to whimper in pain.

"Ahh…. Shit dude… I'm close…." I muttered, pulling his head back more as I repeatedly thrust my hips, smacking into his ass.

"MMMMPH!" was the only sound that came from him given the duct tape covering his mouth shut.

I smirked in sick pleasure and smacked his ass hard causing him to scream once more and leaving his rear end pink. You think he could've easily gotten away if he wanted to but no, he was all tied up and defenseless, and I knew a little part of him wanted this too. His hands, which were heavily tied behind his back, were twitching as I continued ramming into him. I pulled on his head once more before pushing it on the wall he was up against causing him to whimper again.

I suddenly felt close to climaxing and I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer. I placed one of my hands on his hips and started picking up the pace, increasing the rhythm of my thrusts. My increase in speed made him moan louder and suddenly I felt his ass tighten on me. Shit. The action drove me to the edge and it was enough for me to come undone. I couldn't hold it anymore, I thrust one last time going really deep inside him and as I felt I reached the deepest part, I pinned him on the wall harder with my forearm and released. He stopped screaming and as I felt the wave of sheer pleasure wash over me as I came, everything else seemed to fade into nothingness and he just froze there.

I pulled back out of him abruptly and he fell down to his knees on the floor with his head leaning on the wall. I smirked seeing his ass all pink and a few seconds later, dripping of my substance. I felt victorious as I got my wallet from my back pocket and pulled out a razor blade from it. I slashed up the rope and gave him a slight push which only made him fall to the floor on his side. The sight of him, all weak and worn out on the floor was so pleasurable to me and I quickly turned away before I jumped back on him. I didn't think I had time or energy to go for another round.

I held on to my pants which were up to my knees and pulled them up a little, making my way to the bedroom. I scouted the place for a minute before finding my towel under some pile of my dirty clothes. I wiped my drooping member dry and before tossing my towel aside and pulling up my pants. My stomach suddenly growled at me and I remembered I haven't had breakfast yet. I fastened my belt on as I headed for the kitchen, hoping to grab something to eat when I was interrupted by my loud ringtone.

I listened to the sound and followed it, leading me back to the room. I pushed my lips to the side as the ringing came from the huge pile of my dirty laundry on the floor. I hurriedly searched through them and after a couple more rings; I finally found it and picked up the call.

"Wattup?"

"Yo Michael, where the fuck are you?" the voice on the other line demanded.

"Huh?"

"Dude, did you forget again? We have a meeting with this important guy who might sign us on our first record deal? REMEMBER?!" He shouted through the phone. Ohh fuck, I had totally forgotten about that.

"No no no Jack… I didn't forget" I lied "it's just… uh… my stupid roommate turned my alarm off and I wasn't able to wake up early" I lied again, he didn't know though so it didn't matter. "Is… everyone there already?" I asked hoping I wasn't the only one who slept in.

"Yeah, everyone except the frontman! HURRY UP WEISMAN! Do not fucking blow this one!" He ordered before hanging up. Shit. Shit. Shit. I thought as I hurriedly shrugged of my shirt and grabbed a fresh one from the closet. I quickly put on my leather jacket over it and ruffled my hair, hoping I would look presentable enough. I grabbed Blake's wallet from the nightstand by our bed and hoped he would stay here for the day.

I quickly stepped into my Vans and rushed to the front door. I picked up the car keys off the table and shoved them in my pocket. I was about to step out the door when my stomach grumbled again. I frowned and sprinted to the kitchen. I searched the fridge for anything I could've eaten and luckily enough I saw a pack of cheese slices. I smiled and grabbed the whole pack and stuffed them in my pocket too. I turned back and headed for the door when a slight movement in my peripheral vision caught my eye. I turned to see Blake trying to get on his feet. I smirked watching him so weak and laughed to myself before opening the door.

I hurriedly ran outside and made my way to the rusty old pickup truck by our driveway. I hopped on the old thing and put the keys on the ignition. I turned and screamed in frustration as the engine decided to be a bitch today and wouldn't cooperate with me. I banged on the steering wheel and kept turning the keys until the engine finally roared. I sighed in relief as the old contraption slowly came to life. In seconds I was driving my way through downtown LA.

I stepped on the gas pedal hoping my truck would go faster than it's slow rate of 45kph but to no avail. I sighed and focused on the road, hoping to make it there on time, we really needed this, this was something big for our band. I was about to reach the last block when the red light stopped me in my tracks. I screamed again and banged on the horn even though I was in front of every other car. I checked at the left and right streets and saw no other car. I decided to run through this traffic light and go on. As I stepped on the gas though, a car, out of nowhere, came rushing down from the right side and passed in front of me. I didn't step on the break in time and my eyes grew wide as I crashed the side of the car in front of me. On a normal situation, I would've gotten out and beat the other driver's ass but this was no ordinary car. It was a police car.


	2. Chapter 1: Blake

"Ahh…. Shit dude… I'm close…." he moaned tugging hard on my hair as he forced in and out at constant speed and rhythm, his hips smacking hard against my ass. Considering I was tied up, all I could do was whine past the duct tape covering my lips as he continued fucking me against my will. Anger grew with every thrust of his hips and I wanted to stop this so much but he was in full control; Under his hold I was weak and defenseless as he had his way with me, doing as he pleased. Though I couldn't see his face, I felt his bad ass smirk through his dominant moans.

Knowing it's pointless, I still persevere to untie my hands behind my back and break away from this abuse; I couldn't believe I was in this situation, how did he managed to tie me down like this. Out of nowhere he smacked my ass hard, the pain rushed through me reminding I was powerless to his actions. I don't know which stung more, the smack or the fact he practically owned me, possessing the ability to do anything he wanted and I couldn't do a single thing about it.

Suddenly he increased the speed of his thrusts and that could only mean one thing, he was about to blow. I turned desperate to halt him before he shoots up my ass but no matter what I did nothing worked leaving me to only moan louder and louder. I finally tried tightening my ass thinking it would slow him down, but that ended up completely different from what I thought. With a final push, he went really deep inside me pinning me hard up against the wall and released.

The moment he injected my ass with his warm load it was official, I lost the battle. No longer was there a reason to keep fighting so I gave up resisting. It was over, the end, he used me, abused me had his way with me and pleasured himself at the expense of my pain. After emptying his load in my ass, he pulled out of me, no longer able to hold myself up, my legs gave up and I dropped down to my knees leaning my head on the wall.

Feelings of abuse and violation ran through my mind as he slashed the ropes that barred me from fighting back when I wanted to. A slight push and I fall to the floor on my side. Worn out and drained I laid there watching him walk off as though nothing happened, I wanted to pounce on him, pin him down, tie him up and give him a taste of his own medicine. Everything he did from the moment he managed to tie me up to when he released me flashed through, still present in my head, like it was still happening. I wanted so badly to make him pay but I could barely feel my ass to take revenge.

To think he basically made me his bitch ramming my ass without a tint of mercy, abusing me with every thrust. Steaming with anger, I watched him go on normally like nothing happened and before long he was out the door. I felt like a lifeless object, an object he used and tossed aside when he was done using it with. Just that victorious smirk he had when he was done… I swear that little fucker won't get away with this, revenge is right around the corner Michael Weisman.

I made my way to the shower to clean myself up. As I felt the warm water trickle down my heating body, I closed my eyes, trying to relax and forget everything but I couldn't; that killer smirk was fresh in memory. I can't believe Michael came in my ass again, doesn't he know how to pull out? That sick bastard probably did it on purpose anyways. Okay I'm lying if I said I didn't enjoy a small tiny part of it all. It's really messed up that I kinda wanted more but to be completely honest, I enjoyed it, a little bit, but Michael doesn't need to know about that.

After the shower I needed out of the house to clear my head, get away from everything and think things through and a walk in the park ought to do it. Walking through the park I felt so peaceful, the serene surroundings made it effortless to breathe. Thinking about it, Michael wasn't really a bad guy I mean, he's a cocky bad ass rocker that doesn't give two shits about anything or anyone else except himself but he still has a heart. Sure he acts before thinking and, says, mean things, about, me but he wasn't always like that. Wait I came outside to forget everything and relax, no thinking about him.

I took a seat on one of the park benches watching the surroundings, the sunny weather added to the comfortable scenery making it a pleasure to just pass my time there. I closed my eyes taking a moment to breathe in the fresh air and suddenly I get hit in the head by something. Opening my eyes I see it's a football, I picked it up and stood up turning around and I see a little boy with his hand out asking for the ball. I bend down to the boy's height and hand it back to him with a smile.

"Play safe" I said ruffling the little boy's hair. That got me a smile from him before he ran back to his friends.

Standing back up I took a step back and almost get hit by a cyclist. Thankfully, she turned just in time missing me but she fell off her bike hitting the ground. I quickly ran to her and helped her up and picked up the bike for her. As I got to look at her, immediately I'm mesmerized by her looks. I couldn't help but kinda stare at her for a moment. Her blonde hair complemented her big blue eyes perfectly.

"Dammit!" she said staring at the ice cream cone that was on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry" I apologized

"No it's cool, I shouldn't have gotten on the bike while eating" she replied kindly.

"Hey I'll get you another one, if you promise not to eat while riding your bike again, it is known to cause hair loss you know" only after I said it I realized how lame it was but surprising she chuckled at it; hey I guess I am funny! We continued talking as we made our way to the ice cream, just as we were about to order her phone rang. While she attended to the call I reached in my back pocket to get my wallet and froze realizing it was missing. I searched my other pockets for it but only found spare change. Trying to recall where I left my wallet she interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey I gotta go back home my sister used the wrong conditioner and she's freaking out now" I try my best to hold back my laughter as she politely excused herself, "I guess I'll see you around" she said before taking off on her bike.

I smiled watching as she rode off into the distance. Looking at my phone I figured it was time to head back home but for some reason I had a weird feeling in my stomach, I figured it's probably because I didn't eat breakfast. Once back home straight into the kitchen I went and as I open the fridge there was a knock on the door. Thinking its Michael who forgot the keys again I open the door

"Are you Blake Jenner?" I nodded in response, It wasn't Michael.

"LAPD, you're under arrest" and with that one of the police officers hand cuffed me while the other started reading the Miranda rights. I was in total shock like what the actual fuck? I have no clue why I was being arrested but I'm pretty sure Michael has something to do with this.


	3. Chapter 2: Michael

I wasn't one of those people who were easily caught speechless but right now, I was in a loss for words. Staring at the car I just crashed into, the car that contained people who no doubt would throw me in the slammer, I didn't know what to do or say at the moment. I could feel the cold sweat that flowed on the edge of my face and all that was going through my mind was 'shit, you're fucked'. I had a lot of bad records on me but I had never been sent to jail before, and I wasn't planning to now.

The siren of the car kept on ringing and I could only stare as a man in uniform stepped out of the vehicle. I shrank down in my seat and pulled up the collar of my leather jacket, hoping to hide my face from him. My heartbeat accelerated as the cop made his way around the hood of his car heading for my door. Shit. Shit. Shit. I closed my eyes shut and looked down clenching my fists, annoyed at the situation I was in. A knock on my door made my body jerked up a bit. I shifted my eyes carefully, not completely turning my head to the window to see the cop standing by my door. He motioned for me to pull down the window. Slowly, I turned the knob lowering down the glass.

"Your license" he demanded. I turned my head away from him and kinda felt bad for what I was about to do in the next couple of seconds. I pulled out Blake's wallet from my pocket and gingerly handed the officer his license. As soon as it was gone from my hand, I kicked open my door hitting the cop as he fell on the ground. I immediately bolted out of there and ran as fast as my legs would go. I heard him shout at me and later talking into his police-walkie-talkie-thingamjig calling for backup. Crap.

I prayed to whoever was out there watching me, god, Buddha, maybe even Hitler, I didn't give a fuck, I just prayed that the cop didn't see my face. I continued running with no particular destination in mind. All I wanted was to get out of there, hide and avoid getting thrown into the big house. I trudged my feet one after the other, going as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but I kept on running, never slowing my pace. As I was nearing an alleyway, I made a turn and almost crashed into a lady who was carrying a small dog in her arms.

"HEY! Watch where you're going, jerk!" the woman hissed at me. I was about to throw a snappy quip back at her when I saw more cops heading towards me. Oh crap. I quickly turned away from the lady and smirked as I saw that the alleyway led to a mall, I could hide and lose the cops there. Without wasting any more time, I sprinted through the alley bumping into more people, shuffling shoulders with them, getting me groans and cusses.

The mall was only across the street and I was still a great distance away from my pursuers. When I was about to cross the street, I checked to see it was still a green light but I didn't have time to fuck around. Banging of car horns and more hisses ringed my ears as I headed for the store running in the middle of the street, risking getting ran over. I didn't want to look back at the people running after me but I knew they were there. Just a little more I thought as I was nearing the store.

Pushing through the mall's glass doors, I stepped inside and quickly scanned the area, looking for the restroom. A janitor passed by and I asked him where the restroom was and he pointed east from where I was standing. I immediately ran in that direction and soon enough, after a few stores, there it was. I got inside and locked myself in one of the cubicles and closed the toilet seat as I sat on it bringing my legs up to my chest. I put my phone on silent in case I got a call that would probably cause me jail time. My heart was beating insanely in my chest and my lungs were taking in all the air they could. The scent of orange wavered in the bathroom and I was guessing it was one of those deodorizers. The fruity scent helped me catch my breath and even out my breathing as I slowly inhaled and exhaled. The adrenaline was still fresh in my veins and I let myself cool off for a moment.

After minutes of waiting and no one entering the restroom, I guess I was safe. I dropped my legs to the floor and as I slowly relaxed myself, my stomach lurched. Oh fuck, I was so exhausted and I haven't even had a chance to eat breakfast yet. I pulled out the pack of cheese slices from my pocket, peeled off the plastic and stuffed it in my mouth. I greedily inhaled the food, not chewing it anymore and swallowed it hungrily. I took another one and stuffed it in my mouth again and after eating the last slice, I tossed the plastic inside the toilet and flushed it, I knew it would get clogged, but who cares?

I stepped out of the cubicle and went to one of the sinks. I turned the knob on the faucet and collected some water in my hands before drinking it. I grimaced tasting the liquid, it was tap water. Deal with what you have, no complaints, take what you get, I thought to myself, one day Mikester, you are gonna drink only the finest quality of water and maybe even eat the best cheese in world. Only the best for the best and soon, I will be the best and living the life of luxuries, cause one day, everyone will know who I am. I smirked at my reflection in the mirror as I thought to myself; I am Michael Weisman, a sexy, talented, good-looking bad ass, future rock icon and maybe even a world renowned writer; everyone will love you

I got out of the restroom and decided to stroll around for a bit. I had a feeling I had something important to attend to but I just couldn't seem to put my finger on it. As I was walking through the mall, my thoughts were cut short when I passed by the arcade section. I loved games and all but that wasn't why I stopped dead in my tracks. Over there, at the stupid step-on- the-floor dancing game was this really hot blonde chick in short shorts shaking her ass as she bust a move to the game. I bit on my lower lip as I stared at her wiggling rear and I could just envision the Mikester doing all sorts of things with that ass. Damn.

I got inside the arcade store and pulled out a 20$ bill from Blake's wallet exchanging it for a few tokens. I put on my best bad ass smirk and walked over to that hottie. I leaned against the side of the dance game console and stared at her, holding my smirk as I fixed up the collar of my leather jacket, trying my best to impress her. She shifted her eyes to me and smiled a little, flushing. Jackpot baby.

"Wanna play with me?" she asked tossing her hair behind her neck.

"Wh- Sure…" I said hastily. Without thinking much about it, I hopped on the game pad with her and dropped a token in the coin slot. I turned to her and she held her smile at me and I could tell she couldn't resist my charm. Not long from now, I could just see her on her knees pleasuring my…

"READY?" the game interrupted my fantasy. Ready? Wait, I hate this game. Why the hell did I waste my token on this stupid, fucking… The music started playing and the game went on. I awkwardly tried to keep up as I stepped on the right panel on the pad. She was giggling beside me and I knew I looked like an idiot with my crappy dance steps. Shit dude, keep yourself together. I focused on the game and soon I got the rhythm to it, following the tune of the music and using the proper timing to step on the corresponding panels and before long, I was playing like a pro. HA. Suck it stupid dance game! The Mikester just made you his bitch. When the game ended, I had a way higher score than hers and even that surprised me. She smiled at me once more.

"Not bad…" she mused.

"Yeah… did you know this was my first time playing this game?" I bragged. This earned me a giggle from her and I couldn't help but smirk in response.

"Dianna" she said offering me her hand.

"Michael." I said wrapping her hand in mine. "or you call me the Mikester if you want" I quickly added shaking her hand. It was so soft and I could only imagine how the rest of her body felt under my touch. She giggled once more and I couldn't help but think she would laugh at anything I say.

After playing more games together we exchanged all the tickets we won and got a big Spongebob plushie. I handed it to her and she took it happily squeezing it in her arms thanking me over and over. After the arcade, we decided to grab a quick bite at Domino's, her treat she insisted. While she was ordering at the counter, I stared from across at the table at the stuff toy. Its annoying smile made me wanna rip it into shreds but that would've upset Dianna. I drummed my fingers on the table as I stared at her fondly. Her golden blonde hair hanging up to her back, her long legs that looked perfect with the short shorts she was wearing. I sighed out loud and ran a hand through my hair. Don't be a jerk just yet.

She soon came back, holding a number for our order as she took spongeboy smiles-a-lot's seat. As we waited for our food to arrive, we got to know each other more; well I got to know her more since she seemed to never stop talking. I found out that Dianna worked as a model for some fancy model management and apparently she was really rich, like really rich. She even told me he had a younger brother and what her parent's jobs were her pet cat's name and a bunch of stuff I could care less about. All I wanted to know was how to get her in bed. She suddenly stopped speaking and I didn't know if she finally knew I wasn't paying much attention. She brought out her phone, an iPhone to be exact and frowned at the screen.

"I have to go." She said frowning at me.

"Ohh…" I said a little disappointed at her leaving me.

"Yeah… I'm so sorry but I have an important go see with this agency my boss wants me to go to."

"No no, it's cool… maybe I could get your number and we could hang out some other time?"

She smiled, took a pen out and grabbed my hand on the table and started sprawling on it. "Here." She said smiling as I stared at the numbers written on my hand.

"Nice meeting you Dianna."

You too Mich- Mikester" she quickly corrected herself. I chuckled and she said sorry once more before taking off. Just as she left though, the pizza she ordered arrive. I pushed my lips to the side and decided that I should just take this home for dinner. I lifted the box with one hand and was about to leave when I realized she left spongeboy on her seat. I frowned and picked it up placing it on top of the pizza box. I carried both of them efficiently in one hand and decided it was time to head home. I strolled out of the mall in a light and happy mood thinking about Dianna. I hoped I would get to meet her again. She seemed great and I bet she would be great in bed too.

I thought about what a day it has been on my way home and I couldn't but just fantasize how I would've spent the day if I was an icon already. Really different, probably getting chased by the paparazzi everywhere.

As I reached the block of our apartment, I froze as I saw my pickup truck by the driveway. Shit. How did that get here? I quickly made my way to it and peered inside and saw no keys. Shit. What the hell is happening? Why is my car here?

I climbed the steps to the porch of our apartment and turned the doorknob and was surprised that it was open. I pushed the door slowly and snuck in carefully balancing spongeboy on the pizza box. The place was quiet and I slowly made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and as I was about to turn back a voice suddenly made me jump.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. I-don't-give-a-FUCK-about-anybody-else-but-me" I slowly turned to see Blake leaning against the kitchen doorway and boy did he look pissed. I bit my lip and swallowed a lump in my throat before speaking.

"Oh, Hey buddy… How's it going?" I said awkwardly. He looked like he wanted to strangle me or something.

"Don't hey buddy me, and you wanna know how's it going?" He threw coating his words with heavy sarcasm. He took a step towards me clenching his fists and I had to think of something fast before he hits me.

"Oh uhh… Dude look, look what I brought you…" I said offering the box to him. "it's Spongebob, your favorite." He suddenly stopped and loosened the force on his hands relaxing them. He stared at the big fluffy toy for a moment and I thought he hanged or broke or something. "You're not gonna take it?" I asked snapping him out of his dazed state. "He's really comfy to hold" I added hoping he would buy it.

"Give me that!" he said grabbing the toy and hugging it tightly in his arms. I smiled a little, wow that was easy. But after a second he pushed the toy back to me and I arched a brow confused at Blake's actions. He looked at the toy for a moment before taking it back but he didn't hug it this time. I sighed in relief as that seemed to please him.

"I'll hold on to it for now." He said giving me a glare. His eyes then slowly lowered to the box in my hands and looked at it questioningly. "What's that you got there… is that… Pizza? I nodded and his expression softened. "Dude I can't believe you actually cared" he took the box from me and took a slice out quickly stuffing it in his mouth. I looked at him eating to his heart's content and it occurred to me that I hadn't had a decent meal yet and it was already dark out. I stared at the pizza licking my lips and he seemed to notice me.

"Want one?" he offered the box to me. I smiled taking a slice and sat on the counter. "Dude… we have chairs." Blake said pointing to one and I just shrugged taking a bite of the pizza. Sweet Jesus, finally something delicious to eat for a change. Mmmmm…

As I nibbled on the cheesy goodness of the treat that neither of us paid for, I couldn't help but think of how my car was back. "Hey why is the pick up back in the driveway?" He was about to say something when my phone buzzed, I pulled it out and checked who the message was from. I dropped my pizza on the floor as I stared at what was flashed on my screen and I just froze there. "Dude, Don't waste food if you don't want it you can give it to me." Blake said but I couldn't bring myself to throw a quip back. On my phone screen were the words: 10 missed calls and 1 message; all from Jack.


	4. Chapter 2: Blake

The cold sweat trickled down from my palms despite the room's chilled temperature. My left hand cuffed to the handle of the chair I sat on across a police officer who asked over and over again about some accident that I apparently caused earlier that day.

"I swear I got no clue what you're talking about" I repeated once more which earned me a glare from the officer.

Everything that happened in the past hour felt like a flash; one moment I'm heading for the fridge wanting to get food, next thing I know I'm in the back of a cop car, arrested and being taken back to the police station.

"Okay if I were to run from the cops honestly the last thing I'd do is give you guys my driver's license, and make a run for it and hide back at my home where you guys can easily find my address using my ID, that's like the most dumbest thing anyone trying to hide from the cops would do" I exclaimed running my hand through my hair in annoyance.

"Well then I guess you must be really dumb" the officer insulted me, hitting me like a slap on the face. "Look kid, just admit it and that will make things for you easier"

"Admit what? I swear in all my life of driving anything, I've never ran into or over anything! Well except once I almost ran over a cat while riding a bicycle but that wasn't my fault, I mean let me tell you that cat was RE-BELL-I-OUS and it asked for it like…"

"ENOUGH!" The officer glared at me harder making it really uncomfortable for me to keep eye contact; plus I was pretty sure he wanted to hit me badly.

"I'm sorry officer… Frank" I apologized reading his name off his badge

"it's Frunk!" he corrected me sternly emphasizing hard on the 'R'. I tried my hardest not to even smile as I continued

"Okay officer, Frunk… I was just trying to tell you how evil the cat was like…"

"DON'T start with me kid" he said shutting me up again. Silence in the room took over as neither of us said anything; I stared down to the ground, watching my fidgeting feet, not knowing what to say. It feels like being detained in the principal's office except here the principle has a gun and I probably get thrown in jail instead of detention.

A knock on the door breaks the silence and someone entered the room, "Here I got the papers you wanted" a very familiar voice spoke up. Tilting my head up, I see my best friend Aylin walking in the room with a stack of papers in her hands. "Blake? Dude what are you doing here?" she asked clearly surprised to see me.

"Oh you know I was bored, so I decided talk a walk around the police station, now I'm just chilling here with my hand cuffed to this chair" for some reason I was so sarcastic to her, maybe it was just the situation I was in but I wasn't in a very chirpy mood. As soon as I said it though, I instantly felt bad afterwards.

"Wait you know this punk?" the officer interjected

"'Hey I'm no punk!" I defended myself.

"Yea I know him uncle" Aylin said

"Uncle?" I couldn't help but blurt out

"Shut up Blake" she said ignoring my question, I guess shutting people up runs in the family. Aylin started asking about me and her uncle explained everything.

"So your friend here is just stubborn to admit he did it and we can't charge him till he does".

"But uncle he couldn't have done it" Aylin defended me

"Aylin we have his driver's license and the car that caused the accident. What do you mean he couldn't have done it?" At this point I lost any sort of hope I have of getting out of this situation, I was tired, hungry and annoyed. I couldn't even get mad at the one that's the real cause for all of this: Michael.

"Okay fine… just tell me what it is, a fine? Jail time? Both?" I said exhausted

"Blake let me handle this…" she said to me before turning back to his annoying relative. "Uncle, can I talk to you outside for a moment, Please?" Aylin and her uncle made their way out leaving me alone in the room. About 5 minutes later, Aylin came back in with a smile. "Alright great news… you're free to go"

"You're kidding right?" I said not believing her words.

"I talked to my uncle, pulled some strings, helped you out, you're welcome" she said proudly. Instantly I felt like I could breathe easier, way more easier. "But one thing… because of the damage to the police cruiser, you need to do community service during the weekends for a month

I let out a sigh. "Well, its better than doing jail time".

"And to collect the car that's another 2 weeks so its, 6 weeks in total" Aylin said sadly making me sigh again.

"Well, still better than jail time" I said trying to stay positive.

As soon as I got the keys to Michael's pickup truck, I hopped in it and drove back home. Throughout the drive only one thing was on my mind; food…

Once I enter the front door, ignoring everything else I searched the kitchen for food to find there is literally nothing but bread. I suddenly remembered I had planned to go to the store earlier today to get groceries and I would have if not for my little 'accident', but the store is probably closed by now anyways, or are they still open? Gosh I'm so freaking hungry I don't even know what I'm thinking about.

Desperate to satisfy my hunger I grab the loaf of bread to make a sandwich. I looked high and low in the fridge but found nothing I could use for my sandwich other than tartar sauce; I could have sworn I saw a couple slices of cheese left last night. I sighed as I turned back looking at the bread on the table, looks like it's gonna be plain bread for dinner tonight. I grab a slice and head to the bedroom munching on it.

I put on my glasses and grabbed my laptop wanting to occupy myself for a moment. Just as I open the lid I could hear erotic moaning coming from it; it's porn! Instantly, anger fills me to the brim, I can't believe that little fucker used my computer again to jerk off, can't he just use his own computer? I'm so fucking pissed at how Michael has been treating me this past few days. Causally he is an ass, but recently the bitch is really testing my patience and the whole thing today with the police is over the limit; seriously who does he take me for? I swear he's gonna pay for what he did today, I'm not gonna get pushed around by that jerk and do nothing about it.

While waiting for Michael to return back home, I checked my email with crossed fingers hoping that I would have gotten at least one reply for a call back. I had worked so hard in all of those auditions but sadly up to now nothing and unfortunately, I got nothing again.

After my email I log on to my blog, filling a new post up with everything that happened today, not that I'm letting the entire world know about my personal life and neither is my life that interesting for people to read about, but this blog is a record of my daily life sort of a documentary, you know for future references for my autobiography. I want my fans to have the most accurate details about my life… whoa, that's something Michael would have said.

Speak of the devil… I hear the front door open and it can't be anyone other than him; unless that punk ass lost the house keys again. Before I headed outside I make sure I password protect my computer and put away my reading glasses. I followed the sounds coming from the kitchen and leaned against the doorway crossing my arms in my chest.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. I-don't-give-a-FUCK-about-anybody-else-but-me" I glared at him ready to get my hands around his neck to choke him.

"Oh, hey buddy… how's it going?" Michael asked sounding nervous, funny he never was scared of me before.

"Don't hey buddy me, and you wanna know how's it going?" I asked sarcastically approaching him with my fists clenched ready to hit him.

"Oh um… Look buddy, look what I brought you, it's Spongebob, your favorite" Michael held out a large Spongebob plushie and in my head instantly freaked out. It's probably childish but I mean come on, it's SPONGEBOB, how can you be not excited, I just really love Spongebob! I mean he's yellow and awesome and wears a tie everywhere… he's classy as hell. "You're not gonna take it?" Michael asked snapping me out of my thoughts. Trying hard to hold on to the anger, I refused to take the toy. "He's really comfy to hold" Michael tempted me hugging the doll.

"Give me that!" I grabbed the toy from him hugging it tightly and I couldn't help but just smile embracing the plushie in my arms.

Moments later I realized what I was doing and immediately pushed the toy back to him but as soon as I did that I regretted it. I grabbed the toy back from him again but resisted hugging it this time; "I'll hold on to it for now" I said trying to hold my glare at him. I slowly looked down to at what he was holding. "What's that you got there… is that… pizza?" sniffing the aroma, I asked getting a nod from Michael. "Dude I can't believe you actually cared" I pulled the box of pizza from him and took a slice out eating it, this time genuinely satisfying my hunger. I savored the cheesiness of the flavor in every chew, it's probably greasy and oily and pretty unhealthy at that hour of the night but at the moment I didn't care, it tasted incredible.

From the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me and as I turned to him, he looked just as hungry as I was. "Want one?" I offered. He smiled and grabbed a slice as he sat on the kitchen counter "Dude we have chairs" I point to one but he ignored shrugging at me.

"Hey why is the pick up back in the drive way?" he asked curiously, taking a bite of his slice. I was about to say something sarcastic when his phone buzzed. I watched him pull it out and as he stared at his phone he dropped the pizza on to the floor.

"Dude, Don't waste food, if you don't want it you can give it to me" I said picking it off the floor, "5 second rule" I said as I took a bite of it. I stared at him arching my brow as he just froze there staring at his phone. He didn't throw a quip at me as he usually did and all I could think of was what the hell was on that phone?


	5. Chapter 3: Michael

Blinking my eyes open, I woke up feeling rather warm and snug in bed. The faint light passing through the window of our bedroom gave the room enough glow making it hard to keep my heavy eye lids open. I yawned out loud about to stretch my arms when I felt that I was bound. I turned to my right and saw the big doofus with his arms around me, hugging me. So that's why it felt really warm in here. I tried to push him off which had little effect. I groaned and tried prying his arms off me using a lot of force. After some tries, I managed to untangle myself from his hold and rolled out of bed landing horribly on the wooden floor.

"Oww…" I grimaced as I tossed the sheets off me and onto the bed before getting up to my feet and stretching my arms upward. I picked up my phone from the night stand and yawned as I deleted some unwanted messages from chicks I hooked up with recently; Is it hard to get that I'm a nail and bail type of guy? I stifled a yawn and was about to set my phone back down when I noticed it was a Wednesday which meant it was gym day.

I made my way to the bathroom scratching my butt and yawning some more. I didn't get enough shut eye last night since Blake forced me to watch a marathon of one of his many loyally followed shows. That dude is a real fanboy for his shows. Every time he watches though I couldn't help but see the longing look in his eyes. He would go silent, taking a break from his usual narration or breakdown of the show and just stare at the actors with his mouth slightly open and I knew what was going on in that mind of his. That was his dream; to be an actor just like them.

After brushing my teeth I changed my shirt and put on a pair of sweatpants. I grabbed a clean towel and tossed it in my bag together with a water bottle and an extra shirt in case I get too sweaty. I turned back to the bed and sighed heavily seeing Blake still sleeping. Such a lazy ass. I tapped his leg and shook him to no avail. I stared at him sleeping. So peacefully… so defenseless… A mischievous smirk formed on my lips.

I grabbed the unwashed jockstrap I used last gym day and stuffed it in the small opening of his parted lips. To my surprise he started sucking on the cloth as I pushed it in deeper. I held back my laugh and waited for him to wake up but when he didn't I grabbed my earphones and put them on him. Setting the volume on my phone to max I pressed play and as soon as the music blasted, his body jerked to life. Immediately he took the earpiece out and when he realized the jockstrap in his mouth too and threw it at me frowning.

"You fucking little bitch!" He hissed at me which made me laugh out loud. "Why the FUCK did you do that?!"

"Because… it was fucking hilarious…" I said in between my laughs. "and… by the way… I haven't washed that yet." His eyes grew wide at my last statement. He hopped out of bed and hastily ran to the bathroom. I followed him and stood by the doorway folding my arms on my chest leaning on the doorframe. I rolled my eyes as he gargled some mouthwash.

"You drama queen, you've sucked my dick several times as if this is something new." I commented. He spat in the sink and looked up at the mirror and I just smirked at him through our reflections.

"You know one of these days someone is gonna beat the fucking shit out of you and then let's see if you're still smirking."

"HA, I'll be waiting bitch. Bring them on. No one can fucking touch the Mikester." I challenged. He scoffed at that before walking past me pushing me aside as he headed back to bed

"Hey come on bro, its gym day." I said scratching on the back of my head. He stopped in his tracks and paused for a moment before giving a heavy sigh.

"Let me just go grab my bag." Blake said and I nodded giving him ample time as I headed to the living room taking my bag with me. I lingered for a bit standing by the front door yawning and scratching at my stomach as I waited for Blake to get ready. After a while he came out of the room in a tank top and a hoodie and jersey shorts with his duffle bag hanging on his shoulder. He picked up the keys by the coffee table and tossed them to me

"I'm not driving." He said passing me as he headed out the door. I just groaned at this and soon followed him closing the door behind me. Blake hopped in the passenger side of my wretched pickup leaning against his seat. I yawned and made my to the driver side and tossed our bags in the backseat before getting inside. I turned the keys on the ignition and luckily this stupid contraption wasn't so bitchy today.

"Oh we're doing some grocery shopping after the gym" Blake announced as I pulled out of the driveway.

"We? More like you walking home after you're done with the groceries… I ain't going to no grocery store." I sneered at him.

"That's cool, I guess… I may forget some stuff though, you know maybe like cheese…" Blake said a sly smile slowly forming on his lips. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and gritted my teeth together before giving a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I guess we can make a quick trip…"

After a few minutes, we arrived at the gym at a good time, not so many people were there yet. I parked the truck and excitedly got down kicking my door shut. Blake soon followed shaking his head with a small smile on his face grabbing his bag. Although he and I argued almost all of the time, going to gym was something we always did together. It was admittedly something we enjoyed doing and bonded over. I was a very competitive person and working out with Blake was always a competition, who could lift more, who could do more bench presses and stuff like that.

"What are you gonna work on today?" I asked him as we walked towards the entrance.

"Uh… Probably my chest and abs." he said patting his stomach.

"Dude are you kidding me? Your chest is already huge." I commented as I rubbed his chest feeling it around.

"Jealous?" he said looking down at my hand with a smirk.

I chuckled punching his chest lightly. "You wish"

Pushing through the double glass doors of the gym, I smiled looking around the place thinking what I would particularly work out on today. And then I saw him. Throwing jab after jab at the hanging red punching bag was someone I didn't expect to see this morning. And before you know it, all of my excitement for the day dimmed just like that. It was like a light bulb being flicked off.

"Isn't that Jack?" Blake asked nudging my side with his elbow.

"Yea… that's Jack alright." I said looking at dude who was busy boxing with that beat up punching bag. Jack was my best friend; he was also my right hand man, the one who actually decided to form a band, it just so happened that I was the frontman of our punk- rock band, Break Out Fuse'. Jack was a little taller than my height of 5'11 but leaner than me. I often joked that he looked like a freaking scarecrow. I haven't seen him in a while though. His crow black hair was messily unkempt today, well different from when he usually styled it to look messily unkempt. He seemed to let his facial hair grow; matching the sideburns I was so jealous of. I couldn't grow a beard even if I tried to.

Jack threw a punch with much force than needed and the punching bag almost snapped out of it's line. He caught it as it ricocheted back to him and he held it in place before slowly turning his head to me, glaring at me. Oh shit, he was really mad.

"Well the treadmill is over there, so…" Blake said patting my back before heading to one of the treadmills setting his bag down beside it.

Jack never turned his eyes away from me and I felt really uneasy under his glare. I slowly walked over to him, dragging my bag with me. Mentally, I was already preparing myself for the confrontation I was about to put myself into. As I reached Jack, I looked up giving him a lopsided smile into which he held his menacing gaze.

"So… how's it going?" I asked cautiously trying to sound casual but he didn't respond and continued staring at me.

"Listened to Green Day's new single yet?" I asked trying a different approach. No response.

"How's Nellie doing?" Still nothing. Jack returned his attention to the punching bag and I gave an exasperated sigh. I held the punching bag in place and he cocked his head to stare at me arching his eyebrow.

"Listen Jack… about the meeting, I-"

"No you listen here Weisman!" he said interrupting me mid sentence as he stabbed my chest with his finger. His voice was so loud I had to check around the gym if anyone was looking, not that they needed to though. This gym had mirrors all around the place; people wouldn't need to look at us directly to see our little "talk".

"Do you know how hard it was for me to get that meeting?"

"I kno-"

"No Michael, you don't get it, I had to ask my girlfriend to talk to her friend to talk to this other friend whose uncle was a record producer just to get this one meeting that would've probably made us." He explained as he cut me off midsentence again. I bit my lip and looked down on the rubber matted floor.

"I'm sorry I guess…" I said not knowing what else to say.

"No you're not, you don't know the meaning of the word! This is not the first fucking time you blew something like this." He said giving the bag a punch pissing which I knew wasn't an appropriate time but I had a pretty short temper.

"Then what the fuck do you want me to say huh?!" I said pushing the bag to him. He stared at me as he caught the bag; I wasn't the one who was supposed to be throwing a fit but god dammit I came to apologize and if he didn't like that then he could go fuck himself. "I said I was fucking sorry for missing it"

"That's not the point!"

"Then WHAT IS?!" I exclaimed a little too loud. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Blake was watching me from the mirror. I sorta felt bad for losing my temper just now. Jack turned away from me and walked up to one of the cable machines and started working out there. I gave a sigh raking my nails through my hair. It was supposed to be gym day, my bro time with Blake but this stupid thing with Jack ruined everything.

I followed Jack and sat on the bench next to the cable machine he was using. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I needed to fix this and getting angry right now wasn't gonna help my situation. Don't lose your cool. Now is not the time to throw a tantrum.

"I'm sorry…" I said slowly to Jack watching his reaction carefully. He paused from lifting the weight stack, staring straight ahead.

"You've got serious anger issues dude." He said before turning to look at me. I nodded slowly and controlled myself from throwing a witty quip at him. He studied me for a moment before continuing.

"This isn't the first time you blew away something important for the band." He said and I just nodded in agreement taking deep breaths, fighting the urge to mouth him back. "Remember when Nellie got us that gig at her friend's sister's 16th birthday?" Of course I remembered. That was the day I went out on a double date with these hot French twins who I conveniently helped directions with on my way to the venue. I was driving innocently to the party when I spotted those two girls reading a map and looking as lost as ever. They were looking for a certain restaurant and I'm offered them a ride. I made small talk to them and they liked me so much they invited me for dinner. Did I regret it? No, but I did felt bad for Jack's girlfriend though. Nellie was very nice and pretty too, which Jack was the complete opposite. She was Break Out Fuse's number one fan and she did her best looking for gigs or opportunities to help our band out.

"Do you even want this? Huh Michael?" he asked me in a very serious tone.

"Of course I do." I said. I can't believe he doubted that. "You know I do man"

"Cause I don't see it man! Paul and Maxfield are sick of picking up your _shit_!" He said hissing the last word out. Ouch, so I was the hated one in the band, it kinda stung me but I didn't let it affect me much."You're the front man dude! You're supposed to lead us… the one who carries the band not some lazy ass deadweight!" My tongue was itching just to throw a clever line at him but I knew better. He was saying these things cause he wanted me to change for the better.

When I didn't say anything, he went back on pulling the cable. He continued working out and I just sat there silently watching as he lifted the plates from the base. After a couple of minutes he dropped the cable again and let out a breath wiping the sweat of his brow. I looked up to him with a blank expression and he regarded me for a moment before speaking.

"You really are sorry aren't you?" he asked and I gave a slight nod looking down.

"Well… I got another meeting arranged with the record producer." He said cooly.

"Wha- You did? Then that means…"

"Yeah, it means you got another chance to mess things up again." Jack said sarcastically. I wanted to hit him for that but I still couldn't get over what he said. We still had a chance at this.

"I won't…" I countered him.

"You better not. I swear Weisman if you blow this one again, you're out."

His words had caught me off guard. I stared at him with my mouth slightly open as I processed what he just said. Surely he was kidding right? I mean he couldn't possibly kick the frontman out.

"You're joking right?" I asked him still in disbelief of his words.

"Try and miss this meeting and you will see if I am." Jack said dismissively before walking off. I watched off as he walked to one of those elliptical machines and got on to work. I was so full of it. What "it" was I wasn't really sure but I felt like I would explode any second if I stayed here longer. I needed out of this place. There goes gym day. So much for getting my fucking workout done.

Standing up, I clenched my fists tight as I felt the anger slowly build up inside me. I turned to look at the mirror and glared at what I saw. My reflection somehow didn't seem appealing to me like it usually did. It was like I couldn't look at myself. 'Lazy ass deadweight'. Jack's voice kept repeating those words in my head. Every second I stayed made it more unbearable for me, like any minute now I felt like I would explode. I wanted nothing more than to get out of there and so I went and looked for Blake. Luckily enough it didn't take much time to find him on one of the bench press machines. Wow so he was serious about working on his chest.

"We need to go NOW." I muttered in a low voice, stressing the last word before walking off, heading for the exit.

"But dude I just started…" Blake called out to me but I didn't stop for him. "Dude you forgot your bag!" he called out again but I was already storming out of this place. The anger continued to build up in me even as I walked out of the gym. The parking lot was at the opposite side of the gym so I had to cross the street to get there.

An old man driving a minivan stopped and honked his horn at me as I crossed the street. I gave him the finger and hissed "Fuck off" before covering the rest of the distance to the lot. When I got to the pickup, I pulled the door open got in and slammed it after me. Glaring through the windshield, I watched as Blake crossed the street carrying both of our bags on each shoulder. When he reached the pickup he opened the door to the backseat, placed the bags in before getting in the passenger seat. My eyes were fixated straight ahead, not bothering to spare a glance at Blake who was watching me carefully as I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving on the road.

"Is something wrong?" He obliviously asked me and I fought the urge to smack him across the face for asking such an obvious question. I didn't bother answering instead I ignored him and focused my eyes on the road.

"So did you like the 'Don't trust the Bitch in apartment in 23' marathon last night?" Blake asked me trying to make conversation. When I didn't answer, he frowned and thought for a moment. "So what do you think of Nicki Minaj judging for American Idol?" he tried again. What did I think? That girl dressed like a freaking slutty clown. I almost wanted to answer but I wasn't in the mood to be all chatty so I continued to ignore him as I drove our way to the grocery store.

Blake sighed and drooped down on his seat giving up after his attempts of making talk. I felt bad for the dude, I mean it wasn't it was his fault I was mad. Nearing the grocery store after a drive of much silence, I decided to cool off the tension between us two.

"I just don't wanna talk about it okay." I said trying to sound friendly. "Also the show was really funny." I added and that earned me a small smile from him.

Once we were at the store, Blake took one shopping cart and pushed it through the aisles. The store was fairly big but not supermarket big. This place had all the essentials we needed and Blake and I always did our groceries here. The white marbled floor and the green painted walls gave a kinda dull and boring aura to the store making it seem like nothing really interesting would happen here; also judging by the faces of the bored cashiers, that was certainly a fact.

I immediately ran to the dairy section and grabbed a pack of sliced cheese and dashed back to Blake throwing it in the cart. A smile met me followed by a small head shake from him as he saw what I just put in the cart. Separating myself from him, I walked from aisle to aisle with my hands in my pocket and grabbed the stuff I needed. Hairspray, A bag of Cheetos, Root beer, Cereal, all in the cart they went. Every time I put something in Blake just sighed scratching his head. But when I came back with a six pack Budweiser in hand, that was another story.

"Oh… Don't you think of putting that here" he said pulling the cart away from me.

"Oh come on bro, it's just beer."

"You don't need them and unless you're paying for them, they don't enter the cart" Dammit. I frowned and grumbled as I turned to return the beer back.

As I walked back, heading towards Blake, I saw him talking to a short blondie and by the looks of it, he was obviously flirting with her. An evil smirk formed on my face and the gears of my brain started to turn as I suddenly had an idea. I guess it was time to have fun.

"Blakey!" I called cheerfully skipping over to him. He turned to me and arched an eyebrow. "I couldn't find the usual kind and I don't think the large ones they have will fit you" I added as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I watched as he smiled at blondie before slightly tilting his head to whisper loudly at me "What the FUCK are you talking about?" I grinned breaking the hug and pulled back a little from him with his torso still tangled in my arms.

"There weren't condoms in your size Blakey… guess we'll just have to deal without it but you will be gentle right? I don't think I can take such roughness again, I'm just not made for it…" I said sounding as innocent as I could, while blondie was trying her best not to laugh.

"I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone now." Blondie said flashing a smile at Blake.

"No wait Becca" Blake said taking my hands off his waist. "It's not what you think, he's not my-"

"It's okay Blake, umm… I guess I'll see you around." blondie, or Becca said before pushing her cart down the aisle. Blake sighed before giving me a glare. Expecting some kind of argument with him I readied my usual clever one-liners to throw back at him. But to my surprise, he walked off pushing the cart in the opposite direction as blondie did and I was a little disappointed he didn't fight back. I pushed my lips to the side and decided to head back to the car leaving Blake to finish off the groceries.

I waited in the car for a while drumming my fingers on the dashboard and after a while Blake came out of the store pushing the cart full of groceries and he had a poker face on. After loading the groceries in the back, he got in and stared outside the window of his passenger seat not sparing a glance at me.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" I asked. He didn't answer nor did he turn his head to me as if he didn't hear anything at all. I knew he was mad about me embarrassing him in front of blondie but god was he such a drama queen. It was just a stupid prank to get him back for the beer, guess he was a real buzz kill.

I decided to do a quick drive thru at Burger King, since ultimately we'd pass by it on the way back to our apartment. "Do you want anything?" I asked Blake once I was lining up the pickup in the drive thru. Unsurprisingly, he didn't answer me and kept on staring out the window. The more he kept this attitude up, the more I wanted to smack him across the face. Despite not saying anything, I still decided to get two orders of a bacon cheese burger and handed Blake one.

"What is this?" he asked as I started to drive back to our place.

"It's a burger duh… eat it."

"Dude, this is so unhealthy. I barely got a work out today and you expect me to eat this?" he asked completely annoyed. I shrugged and he sighed heavily putting the burger away. A few moments later he reached for his drink and took a sip from it before spitting it out.

"HEY, not in the car Dammit!" I glared at him for a moment before turning back to the road.

"This is not Diet Coke!" he argued "Why did you not get me Diet Coke?!"

"Because you were acting like a stuck up bitch ignoring me when I asked you dumbass." I cleverly threw at him feeling proud of what I said.

"Excuse me?" and from them on, he went rattling on and on about how I messed up his reputation with blondie. I didn't back down from Blake and kept my usual snarky remarks using them whenever necessary and the car was filled with our loud argument.

As I pulled into our driveway I was getting more annoyed every second Blake nagged at me. I tuned out his voice and got out of the car. He kept on yapping about how ruined every chance he had with this girl and honestly I couldn't care less. I walked to the front door and was about to reach for my keys when I noticed the door was slightly open. Freezing in place, I stared shocked and speechless. Blake walked behind me nagging some more and I had to hold a hand up to his chest to stop him.

"Do not TOUCH ME!" He hissed swatting my hand off giving me a glare.

"Dude, Look." I said shifting my eyes back to the slightly open door. Blake followed my eyes and finally went silent as he too saw it. Saw that our apartment door was open, and neither of us was there. And just then we heard a loud gunshot that came from inside.


	6. Chapter 3: Blake

'Can I get a strawberry and an Oreo' Taking a 5 dollar bill from my wallet I exchanged it for my order and some change. With both cones I walked back to that blonde girl I saw in the park the other day, what was her name again? Dammit why do I suck at remembering names!

She smiles thanking me as I gave her the strawberry cone. Licking my snack I realize it isn't the flavor I ordered, not sweet at all like how ice cream should taste. It resembled what I ordered, Oreo flavored ice cream but it tasted nothing like it should in fact it tastes, salty I think.

'Is something wrong?' The blonde asks but I shook it off answering with a no. Doubting my taste buds I give it another try to realize my tongue didn't lie, it is kinda salty. For some reason I feel like I've tasted 'this' before though I can't exactly remember what it is and now weirdly I can still taste it like its in my mouth. Trying to recall I grind my tongue against my teeth trying to get rid of the lingering taste.

Suddenly loud music blasted into my ears shocking me awake, pulling the earpiece off I saw Michael laughing out loud. Next I realized there is a jock strap in my mouth and instantly I pulled it out throwing it at Michael, 'YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH' I cussed frowning. It took me a second to figure I had been dreaming and that stupid thing taste thing was Michael's freaking jock strap. 'What the FUCK did you do that for?'

'Because… it was fucking hilarious… and… by the way… I haven't washed that yet" my eyes shot wide open hearing that, I raced to the bathroom and desperately gargled mouthwash.

'You drama queen, you've sucked my dick several times as if this is something new' spitting out the wash I looked up in the mirror reflecting Michael with a smirk. 'You know one of these days someone is gonna beat the fucking shit out of you and then let's see if you got the same look on your face'.

'HA, I'll be waiting bitch, bring them on, no one can fucking touch the Mikester' the cocky fucker replied. Pushing him aside I headed back to bed, 'hey come on bro its gym day'.

I stopped in my tracks for a second, 'let me go grab my bag' I responded after a heavy sigh. Changing into a comfortable black tank top I threw on a hoodie and a cap and switched into a pair of basket ball shorts then picked up my gym bag heading for the door, 'I'm not driving' I threw Michael's car keys at him heading out the door ignoring his groan.

'Oh we're doing some grocery shopping after the gym' I informed Michael as he pulled out of the driveway

'We? More like you walking home after you're done with the groceries… I ain't going to no grocery store'

'That's cool, I guess… I may forget some stuff though, you know maybe like cheese…' a sly smile grew on my lips, immediately Michael frowned before agreeing to come with. A short drive later we arrived at the gym, though Michael and I quarreled often and disagreed about lots of things and don't really see eye to eye, the gym is something we always did together it was something we enjoyed doing together; plus working out with Michael helps push me to the max when he starts bragging that he can lift more.

'What are you gonna work on today?'

'Uh… Probably my chest and abs'

'Dude are you kidding me? Your chest is already huge.' he commented with his hand on chest feeling it.

'Jealous?' I asked watching his hand with a smirk, 'You wish' he chuckled.

Soon as we entered the gym though that chuckle vanished as he stared ahead in a particular direction, looking that way I see his band mate Jack. Its puzzling Michael didn't get excited seeing him, I never really liked Jack but both the boys were close. Not that I got anything against Jack I just don't like when the 2 get together, they get so 'brother-like' and Michael totally ignores me like I don't even exist and NO, its not jealousy I just… don't like him.

'Isn't that Jack?'

'Yea… that's Jack alright' Michael replied with a tone boasting something was wrong, guess he messed up with Jack this time but honestly I'm not surprised I mean not to be a jerk but its Michael, aka trouble magnet. His band mate turned looking in our direction and glared only to confirm my guess.

'Well the treadmill is over there, so…' patting Michael's back I make my way to get my sweat on.

Setting my bag down I stripped my hoodie and cap before hopping on the treadmill tuning it to a comfortable jogging speed, since the gym conveniently has mirrors all around I barely had to strain to see Michael make his way over to Jack aggravating his frown which all happened behind me. Call me a sadist if you want but I enjoyed watching Jack pissed at Michael, as far as I know they never fought for real or got mad at each other to the level where glares got involved.

The glare stayed consistent at the bad ass as he started talking but before long he turned back to the punching bag. It's odd how I've been in this gym countless times but it never occurred to me to give the punching bag a try. Increasing the speed on the treadmill I watched Jack finally break his silence interrupting Michael, 'no you listen here Weisman' poking at Michael's chest Jack continued explaining something.

To my utmost surprise, Michael lowered his head. For a moment I squint making sure its Michael I'm watching, could he have for once admitted his fault or are my eyes just tripping! As far as I know he never, NEVER admits his fault for anything at all he always find some sort of excuse or reasoning just to escape the blame. 'Then WHAT IS?' Michael suddenly yelled causing a few head turns. Knowing Michael I was pretty sure he was about to throw a punch, on Jack not the bag.

It's gonna turn into a fight and then Michael hates Jack and Jack hates Michael and they turn enemies and never speak to each other ever again and no more annoying Michael and Jack hanging out together getting on my freaking nerves!

I watched closely just waiting for Michael to make his move, COME ON MICHAEL HIT HIM, I cheered in my head. Before anything happened Jack waked off from Michael.

RIP OFF!

As Michael followed after Jack I slowed the treadmill down before getting off it, panting heavily I grabbed my towel wiping the sweat off my face.

Ok that whole thing of how Michael and Jack were gonna split was just wrong, there was no blood involved! 'NO! that's just sick and wrong Blake' I tell myself looking in the mirror with clenched fists.

Honestly thinking about it, it's pretty dumb why I hate Jack I mean he's a nice dude and there was that time he paid for my coffee, after he knocked into me making me spill mine… Well there was that other time he took me to the hospital after I slipped, on beer he spilled. Guess I wasn't wrong for not liking him.

Going back to my workout, I wasn't quite sure what to start with. As I studied myself in the mirror I flexed my arms checking out my biceps, they were still looking great. Lifting my shirt, I contracted my abs and rubbed around giving them a pat and smiled to myself, still awesome as ever. I moved my hand up my chest brushing over my nipple as I flexed, feeling around I remembered Michael's particular interest on my chest earlier making me smirk.

After deciding to work on my chest I strode over to the bench press machine, I threw a glimpse at Michael and Jack but the heat between them seemed to have cooled off; well it was entertaining while it lasted. With nothing else better to do I put my earpiece on and hit shuffle on my workout playlist focusing on my workout, after a while I found my mind drifting away thinking of that girl I met at the park.

'We need to go NOW' suddenly I see Michael right in front demanding before walking off to the exit, 'but dude I just started' I called out to him only to get ignored. 'Hey you forgot your bag' I reminded him but he was already out the door, sighing I reluctantly got off the machine dragging myself away from it; I feel like I have sinned leaving the gym without a proper workout. Putting on my cap I threw the hoodie over my shoulder and picked both our bags up following Michael.

'Did something happen?' I asked soon as I got settled in the car only to feel like I'm taking to myself, next I tried changing the subject but the silent treatment continued. Just when I gave up joining the silence Michael broke his, 'I just don't wanna talk about it okay, and the the show wasn't too bad, pretty funny actually' I smiled a little taking it as a compliment.

Reaching the grocery store I collected a cart pushing it down the aisle, 'dude do we still have eggs?' I turned to ask Michael but he's gone and I don't even have to think to know where he's gone to. Continuing down the aisle I ticked things off the grocery list on my iPhone as I put them in the cart, out of nowhere Michael comes running and threw a pack of cheese in the cart affirming my guess; smiling at him I shook my head continuing around the store.

Aisle after aisle Michael made trips to and fro each time dropping off some random thing he wanted, it just confuses me why this boy doesn't get all the things he wants then add them to the cart than to make several trips. Entering the beverage aisle I headed straight for the diet coke, I literally can't live without it. Am I addicted to it? Yes. Is it a concerning? Sort of. Is it hazardous in the long run? Probably. But do I gain even a single calorie from it? Hell no!

As I stocked the cart with 6 bottles of it Michael returned with beer, 'oh don't you think of putting that in' I pulled the cart away from him immediately.

'Oh come on bro, it's just beer'

'You don't need them and unless your paying for it they do not enter the cart' I told him off.

With a frown Michael grumbled walking off to return the beer, I'm paying for all these groceries and I say it's unnecessary and just added expenditure; besides I bet he's gonna finish all 6 bottles on his own. Proceeding to the next aisle I continue browsing until someone taps my shoulder, turning around I saw that blonde girl from the park the other day; her name, what's her name. CRAP!

'Blake, right?' She asked with an irresistible smile, 'remember me? From the park?'

'Yea it's Blake, of course I remember you' I desperately searched my head trying to recall her name but nothing.

'I'm sorry how do you pronounce your name again?'

'Its, Becca'

'yes… Becca' I repeated after her finally remembering it. For a moment there was an awkward silence, that didn't go as planned, I mean the excuse would have worked if her name was something complicated to pronounce so now I just look like a moron. 'I'm sorry that was stupid of me I just suck at remembering names and I saw a guy do that in a movie and it was cool so I tired it but I look stupid now' I kinda rambled to which she surprisingly giggled. 'Your funny Blake' she complimented, she thinks I'm funny.

SCORE!

We started talking casually and I said a couple of flirty things without coming off too obvious, made her laugh a few times which I guess is in the right direction. 'Blakey' Michael called rather cheerful, 'I couldn't find the usual kind and I don't think the large ones they have will fit you' he added wrapping his arms around my waist. Instantly Becca's eyes grew watching us, OMG WTF MICHAEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUDE!

Trying hard to keep my smile I tilted my head a little towards Michael, 'What the FUCK are you talking about?'

'There weren't condoms in your size Blakey… guess we'll just have to deal without it but you will be gentle right? I don't think I can take such roughness again, I'm just not made for it…'

I went speechless and numb hearing what Michael just said loud and clear enough for Becca to hear, I just stood there lost for words when Becca excused herself before walking away. Throwing Michael's hands off hands off my waist I tried to stop her

'No wait Becca it's not what you think, he's not my-'

'It's okay Blake, umm… I guess I'll see you around' and she was off.

After a sigh I glared as hard as I could at Michael, what the fuck was the bitch thinking? I just, couldn't stand him at that moment so I pushed the cart off away from him. I was so damn pissed boiling with fury itching to punch that mother fucker in the face. I just wanted to finish shopping, get back home and take a nice long cold shower. Rushing to finish I hoped I wouldn't see Becca ever again that was the most embarrassing minutes in my life I just want to bury myself away from that cringe worth moment but definitely not before I get back at the fucker.

Soon as I paid the cashier I pushed the cart out to the car and loaded the stuff up, I refused to even look at the jerk as o got in the car. 'Do you want to grab something to eat?' he asked. Seriously? You ruined things for me then you talk about food? How about the punch you very much deserve instead?

'Do you want anything?' He asked turning into a Burger King drive-thru, keeping my eyes out the window I continued my silence. After a while I lost attention and started day dreaming of a bunch of random things until Michael snapped me out of it. 'What's this?' I asked questioning what Michael handed me, 'It's a burger duh… eat it'.

'Dude, this is so unhealthy. I barely worked out today and you expect me to eat this?' Dripping with sarcasm I sighed heavily putting it away. The aroma from the food filled the whole car weighting temptation down on my shoulders, but I simply had to resist especially since I didn't get a full workout. Unlike Michael I care about the way I looked, but then again it's not like he had to. Whether he just woke up in the morning or just finished a workout drenched in sweat somehow his hair just looks amazing. And also how he seems to eat anything he wants and not gain any weight, he barely has to try to be that good looking he is just gifted!

'Thanks' I said reaching for my drink, I'm still mad at the moron for what he did but it was thoughtful of him to get me a meal too I mean he could have ignored and just ordered for himself but he didn't, though if he thinks this is an apology and now we are cool then the bitch is dead wrong. Soon as I took a sip from the drink spit it back out in disgust.

'HEY, not in the car Dammit!' Michael raised his voice

'This is not Diet Coke! Why did you not get me Diet Coke?!'

'Because you were acting like a stuck up bitch ignoring me when I asked you dumbass!' Michael's words hurt but I wasn't gonna let him win. How dare he put the blame on me when it was all he's fault, it was he's fault that my workout got ruined and his fault back at the grocery store with Becca and he has the fucking nerve to call me a dumbass on top of that. I had it with this d-bag, 'Excuse me?' I started before giving him a piece of my mind. Michael didn't back down like he did with Jack earlier, he kept saying stupid annoying things only pissing me off further. We eventually reached home but the argument hadn't subsided one bit, grabbing a couple bags each we walked up to the front door still arguing but I noticed Michael had stopped, I didn't care I just wanted to get it all out there and then.

'Don't TOUCH ME' I slapped his hands when he held it to my chest holding me back from entering the door

'Dude, look' he said looking at me before turning to our front door

Squinting a little I noticed the door was ajar, I was pretty sure I heard Michael close the door completely shut and lock it before we left earlier. Suddenly a gun shot from inside is heard shooting my eyes wide open.


	7. Chapter 4: Blake

A mist of fear was present intimidating the both of us, Michael stared at the small opening the unclosed door left. I on the other hand wasn't gonna just stand there, I was upset and angry and pissed the fuck off; this was NOT the time to get robbed. Putting the groceries down, I went back to Michael's car and grabbed the crowbar he kept hidden under the seat. I always wondered why he had it but now I'm so thankful for it.

"Bro what are you gonna do with that?" Michael asked me in a hushed whisper.

"Bitch picked the wrong house to rob" with fury, I clenched my fists with the crowbar in hand and headed for the front door.

"Dude, you can't go in there" Michael held my arm halting me.

"And why not? No punk ass bitch robs us and gets away with it" I tell him off as rage sharply hiked in me making me eager to take on the robber one on one.

"Bro didn't you hear the gunshot? Whoever is in there is ARMED!" Michael emphasized injecting me with sudden awareness. I managed to bar myself from my initial plan but the rush of ire made it difficult to not do anything.

"Wow never expected you to be the coward one"

"Fuck you… I am no co-" The sound of another gunshot cut Michael off. A shock of fear ran through my body making me jerk my shoulders. Then the sound of a can being crushed and a loud burp followed, I frowned suspiciously and looked at Michael who was on the same page as me.

Suddenly Michael pulled the crowbar out of my hand. Arching my brow, I watched him with curiosity. After a deep breath he kicked open the door raising the crowbar to his shoulders. I completely didn't see that coming at all and, I wouldn't say it to his face but it was a brave move considering the circumstance. I didn't want him to get hurt though and when I tried to pull him back away from the door I got a look inside.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Jack greeted from the couch without taking his eyes of the TV, too engrossed shooting at what looked like zombies, cussing at them like they can hear him. The moment I saw that I just erupted like an angry volcano. "What the hell are you doing here?" I stormed in with the grocery bags in hand. I'm not the kind of person with a short temper, that's Michael, but anger had been building up throughout the day and now this thing with Jack simply pushed me off the edge.

"Chillax dude, I'm just staying over for a few"

"OH Hell N-" Michael stopped me covering my mouth with his hand and gave me a look, a look that said he'll handle it.

"Dude what the hell?" Michael took over questioning his band mate.

"I'm staying over"

"Okay first of all, how the heck did you get in here, and second why?"

"Well, you left your keys back at the gym…" Instantly I glared at Michael hard as I can, getting more angry; I'm pretty sure I rose to a new level of being pissed off today. "And Nellie kicked me out" Jack continued

"No surprise there" I muttered impulsively under my breath. Michael pulled me away from Jack and spoke in a low voice, "Okay… Blake bring in the groceries, I'll handle this" I was about to object when he added a "please". I was surprised Michael even knew that such a word existed but it was a genuine please so with a heavy sigh I proceeded to bringing the remaining groceries inside.

As I carried the last of the bags I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, shifting the bags to holding it in one hand I checked my phone using the other. It was an email with the subject 'callback'. Upon seeing that, all the anger I possessed dissolved into thin air leaving happiness and excitement behind. Closing the front door behind me I strolled back into the kitchen as I opened up the email reading it.

Elation inflated in me as I read through the text. About a month ago, I went for an audition and the casting director was impressed and said he'll be in touch and I guess this is it. It's for a major role in a new show and if I get it, it'll change everything for me it could be my big break, there is still this callback I have to get by but I was pretty confident about it.

Setting the bags down, I searched the email for more details when Michael out of nowhere pulled me by my arm into the bedroom then shut the door behind. I didn't resist one bit still a little high from bliss of receiving that had a pensive look on his face and I knew what he was about to ask. "He's not staying" folding my arms I told him before anything came out of his mouth.

"Come on bro, Nellie kicked him out"

"He got what he deserved"

"Bro come on dude I already said yes to him"

"Without my permission"

"Come on dude I'll do anything, just let him stay"

"No wa-" I stopped myself halfway realizing what Michael had just implied "Anything?"

"Yes anything" he affirmed and I had just the perfect thing in mind. With a smirk, I threw an arm around Michael's shoulder, walking the clueless boy out of the room.

"Jack, headphones man the game is too loud" I told Jack as we passed through the living room, he acknowledged by putting his headphones before resuming his game. I continued leading Michael into the bathroom then shut the door locking it.

I walked towards the mirror taking my tank top off before giving myself a good look. Just picturing what I was about to do to him gave a very good feeling. He was willing to do anything at all. It was a golden chance handed to me and I wanted to abuse it.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

Turning to him, I revealed what I had in mind. "I wanna bang you"

"Fuck No!" he immediately declined.

"Then I guess Jack can't stay then" I replied calmly already expecting this response from him but honestly either way it was a win-win situation for me. If he agreed, I get to bang the little bitch and if he doesn't then I won't have to deal with having Jack around. Michael glared at me for a moment probably weighing his options, I was pretty curious to know which he'd pick.

After a while, Michael approached me placing his hand on my shoulder as he guided me to sit on the toilet. I watched eagerly with my lower lip in between my teeth as he descended on his knees pulling my shorts down revealing my member. It felt good when he took it in his hands stroking it. Didn't take much to get me erect since I was already picturing Michael in compromising positions, something about the dominant fucker being dominated was a huge turn on.

"A hand job?" I chuckled mocking him. After a sigh, he lowered his head closer to my erection with loose lips. I got a little impatient so I glided my hands through his hair gripping on it and pushed him down on my erection. A slight moan escaped my mouth feeling his moist lips glide down my shaft, it felt so good as he coated my entirety with his saliva.

With his eyes closed Michael started bopping his head up and down in a uniform rhythm, my breaths shortened as he continued sucking me off. Though the blowjob was pleasurable I couldn't keep my hands still. So I put them to good use and lifted Michael's shirt up. He pulled back lifting his hands permitting me to take his shirt off, I tossed it aside and he went back down automatically.

Unable to keep my hands off his body, I started feeling him up, every inch of his skin felt heavenly to my sense of touch. Resting my hands on his chest I played with his nipples, with the tips of my thumbs and index fingers I lightly pinched and pulled on them getting them hard. When I started to rub my fingers around in circles Michael pulled away with a frown, "What the fuck dude?"

My reply was a smile, I knew very well Michael loved nipple play it just drove him wild so I was highly positive the little fucker was pretending. Suddenly he stood up and turned around walking away. He was heading for the door but I wasn't gonna let him go, no way, not after coming this far. I hooked him by the back of his pants, then stood up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shirtless body. It wasn't a kiss or anything to do with our genitals but feeling that boy's skin on mine felt amazing for some reason, but that wasn't enough for me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I pushed my boner against his ass whispering in his ear. Careless of his reply I lowered his pants and pushed my hard on into him covering his mouth. Michael screamed into my palm as reaction to what I did. Pulling back just a little I pushed back in again forcing my way causing his body to jerk. I continued fucking him increasing in speed, my hands on his body rubbing around his abs. I doubt he did it intentionally but he was obviously flexing his abs. "Uhh yeah fuck dude… your ass feels amazing" hugging him tightly I muttered into his ears. Michael let out a loud moan adding to the eargasmic sound made when I smacked his tight ass. I pushed him against the wall pinning him firmly and spread his ass apart pushing in deeper widening his hole.

"Shit dude you've got a really tight hole"

"Go to hell fucker" Michael cussed which oddly turned me on. I attempted to push in deeper again finally getting the bitch to whimper audibly.

"Be quiet dude! You don't want Jack to walk in on us do you!" I warned Michael but honestly I didn't care, I owned him, I felt on top of the world fucking this bad ass it was a sick pleasure I'd kill for. Keeping up my pace I continued making use of his ass to pleasure myself, just the way his hole felt around my erection, taut and snug. The slight jerks his body made with every thrust added for visual pleasure. As he got used to me inside of him and his yelping stopped I had to switch it up, I wanted to hear his moans something about them just, felt satisfying.

I yanked my boner out and without wasting any time I pulled him to the shower and threw him against the wall before turning the shower on. I watched as water poured on him drenching his hair before rolling down his body, Michael doesn't strive to work out but he had a great looking body that was irresistible eye candy. Admiring his torso I couldn't take my eyes off him, the way the running water outlined his abs, not too defined but obvious enough to make me lust for a feel of it.

A sudden urge to suck on his skin filled me. Resting a hand on his abs, I leaned down to his neck fulfilling my urge. As a reaction Michael wrapped his arms around me letting out a moan. By this point my hair was soaked as I got drenched, the shower running upon my body in someway added more delectation. Gradually I indulged on his skin salivating from his neck down his chest and then his nipple. Subconsciously I started to hump Michael grinding against him as I helped myself to his nipple. Feeling our erections pressed together was another pleasure inflicted by just the sense of touch.

Knowing it was Michael I used to please myself made it all the more special, it's unexplainable but just the fact that he's being used by me, damn it felt amazing. Also he was no longer resisting not even a tiny bit which provoked me to do more, he was enjoying this just as much as I was.

"Bro?" Michael questioned me as I proceeded to lift him off his feet guiding his legs around my waist. Then lowering him on my boner his breathing tensed as he wrapped his arms onto my neck for support. Michael's eargasmic moans filled my ears as I resumed fucking him, I admired his body from his erect nipples down to his abs which were flexed because of the position I held him in. I saw his erection and without a second thought I took it in my hands to stroke it.

"Dude I don't want to blow! Hands off me" he protested trying to pry my hand off but I jerked him off relentlessly. Michael arched his head back exposing ample amount of his neck. I took that opportunity and dove back in to suck on his neck drawing a loud moan out of him. I felt higher than ever and went on to pumping Michael's erection as fast as my hand allowed while I simultaneously lunched into him.

I anticipated him to blow watching him moaning louder and louder and before long he did. White fluids shot out from his member landing all over his chest but didn't stay there for long as it got washed away by the running shower. Michael shut his eyes leaning his head back savoring the moment of his orgasm. I couldn't hold on for much longer, with a final thrust, I pushed in as deep as I could go before letting myself go as well.

Immense pleasure inflated in me making me drop my head on Michael's chest as I shot my load up his ass. A moan escaped my lips as the pleasure of my orgasm swept over me. All that could be heard other than the shower, were our pants as we tried to catch our breaths. My head still on Michael's chest, I slowly looked up at him and as our eyes met. He ran a hand through my long damp hair combing it back. His breathing had somewhat settled but not mine since I did most of the hard work. I watched Michael studying his expression with curiosity; he wasn't himself at all.

If he was normal he would have pushed me off and walked out saying something snarky but no, he was looking back at me. A thought crossed my mind, a very odd unusual one: Does he want to kiss me? Leaning my head in Michael followed doing the same, I don't know what the heck he was thinking trying to kiss me but this was priceless I just had to mess with him. Right before our lips met I pulled away chuckling.

"Guess I banged the badass out of you huh Michael?" I slapped his face lightly in a playful manner. Michael stuttered for words desperate to say something sarcastic back but he failed over filling me with smug. I hopped out the shower and grabbed my towel drying myself up simply feeling on top of the world. I can't believe what just happened, I, banged the one and only Michael 'Bad Ass' Weisman. Not bothering to give him a second look I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed for the bed room.

Recalling the moans and grunts he made with every thrust I made, I felt proud of myself for what I did. Not only did I dominate Michael's ass, I was to blame for his orgasm which made me feel fucking good about myself.

Slipping into a fresh pair of clothes, I looked thought the email I got from earlier again. I was feeling pumped, like I could do anything I was ready to take on the callbacks and nail it; like I did Michael!

My fingers started scrolling through my contact list to call Aylin. I was extremely excited and I just had to share it with someone. The phone rang but went to voice mail after a couple seconds, guess I'll just have to hold on to the excitement until later. Feeling hungry I realized I hadn't eaten anything the whole day so I went to the kitchen to fix me something to eat. Searching around for food I overheard a conversation between Michael and Jack.

"You got a hickey." Jack mused.

"Wha- Oh… yeah, the last chick I hooked up with was really aggressive" Michael lied and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yea really aggressive" I simply had to comment I just couldn't hold back. I didn't notice it earlier but damn this just added more for me to gloat, sure the hickey isn't permanent and will fade off eventually but it is perfect to remind him that he's not superior than me like he thinks he is. Oh Michael, I guess the tables have turned now huh?


	8. Chapter 4: Michael

A surge of panic instantly swept over me staring at the slightly open door; panic and a bit of irritation. Of all the houses they could've raid, they chose our apartment. It wasn't like we had diamonds or stocks of cash, heck we were just a couple of guys trying to make it big with our day jobs now and then. Pretty much sure the robber would have nothing to take except maybe our TV, which Blake and I took some months to save up on and buy. The sound of a car door opening took my attention away from the door.

Turning my head to my pickup, I see Blake with angry expression as he held the crowbar I kept hidden under the seat.

"Bro what are you gonna do with that?" I asked, a little pensive of what was going on.

"Bitch picked the wrong house to rob" he growled tightening his grip on the crowbar. He started to walk towards the door when I held on his hand to stop him.

"Dude, you can't go in there." I warned him. Even though I hated this doofus, he was still my bro and I wouldn't want him to get hurt that is unless I was the cause of his pain.

"And why not?" he asked arching an eyebrow at me. "No punk ass bitch robs us and gets away with it."

"Bro didn't you hear the gunshot? Whoever is in there is ARMED! And I'm guessing he knows we're out here since fired a shot." I explained to him and suddenly realized at what a shithole we were in.

"Wow never expected you to be the coward one" Blake mocked with a faint smirk.

"Fuck you… I am no co-"

The sound of two gunshots in succession silenced both of us and made Blake jump a little as we both shrank to the ground. I knew better than to laugh at him for just calling me a coward when he himself was shaking in fear. Suddenly a sound of a can being crushed followed by a loud burp came from inside which made both of our expressions tinge with suspicion.

Mustering up all my courage, I slowly took the crowbar, got up and I could feel Blake watching me carefully. I took a deep breath before kicking open the front door. If it wasn't for what I saw I would've probably praised myself for looking all cool with the kick and what not but what was inside was something or rather someone very unexpected.

"Oh, hey dude, what's up?" Jack called from our living room couch with a controller in hand. I looked over to our plasma TV and saw a bunch of zombies on screen which only answered where the gunshots came from. Jack was playing on a PS3, I was presuming his, with a somewhat zombie-apocalypse-survival game.

"Yeah take that rotten dipshit." He sneered, shooting one zombie as it approached his character. I was about to ask him what he was doing here when Blake did the interrogation for me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed angrily, finally walking inside with a couple of our groceries in hand. Jack brushed him off as he took a can of beer from a blue cooler by his feet before snapping the lid open and taking a sip.

"Chillax dude, I'm only staying for a few." He simply said.

"OH Hell N-" Blake started before I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Dude what the hell?" I asked as I shot Blake a meaningful look. I was still somewhat pissed about the whole situation back at the gym but Jack was still my best friend and I was curious as to why he was here.

"I'm staying over…" he said again, pausing the game and placing the controller down.

"Okay first of all, how the heck did you get here, and second why?" I asked him.

"Well you left your keys back at the gym…" he said which got me a glare from Blake. "And Nellie kicked me out."

I heard Blake mumble a "no surprise there" as to which I gave an eye roll. "Okay… Blake bring in the groceries I'll handle this." He started to protest before I added a sincere "Please." I didn't know if it was because I used the P word which I rarely did but he sighed before heading back towards the pickup.

With Blake occupied for now, I approached Jack and stood by the couch with my hands on my hips as I regarded him. "What happened?" I asked him.

"She got mad." Jack said a hint of sadness in his tone. Duh, that was kinda obvious since she kicked you out I thought to myself. "After the gym I picked up this other girl I've been seeing and we decided to head back to my place, I thought Nellie was out since she said she had a date with her best friend but turns out she cancelled cause she was sick so she just got really mad when she saw the chick I was with."

"Wait a minute… you're cheating on Nellie?" I accused. He shrugged and gave a sheepish grin which told me his answer was a yes. "I can't believe you dude… Nellie is…" I started but decided to stop myself; I didn't want to bring up that I kinda had an eye for his girlfriend. Jack didn't seem to notice the lack of elaboration as he was staring intently into space, his thick brows furrowed in thought.

"Will you let me stay?" he asked with a serious yet pleading tone. "I'm sorry bout the thing back in the gym." He quickly added. I was about to say no but he spoke again. "We can play PS3 and I brought beer." I couldn't refuse that offer and besides Jack was my best friend so with a sigh I gave him a nod which earned me a huge grin from him.

"Awesome." He said with a smirk before returning to his game. With my permission, he could stay but I had to make sure with Blake. I stood up and left Jack on the couch before I went over to Blake who was setting the shopping bags down in the kitchen. I pulled him by his arm leading him to the bedroom before pushing him inside and closing the door. Luckily he didn't argue with me along the way.

"He's not staying." Blake said folding his arms on his chest as I opened my mouth about to say something.

"Come on bro, Nellie kicked him out."

"He deserved it"

"Bro come on dude I already said yes to him"

"Without my permission"

"Come on dude I'll do anything, just let him stay." I begged him trying to look earnest.

"No wa-" He was about to argue when slowly a mischievous smirk danced on the edges of his lips. "Anything?" he asked with that smirk on his face.

"Yes anything." I repeated. Holding that annoying smirk he put an arm around my shoulder before walking me out the door.

"Jack your game is too loud, put some headphones on." Blake commented as we passed by the living room. Jack looked at Blake for a second before shrugging and plugged his headphones to the game. I swallowed a lump in my throat as he led me to the bathroom fearing what he had in mind and judging by that smirk he had, it wasn't good.

Once we were inside Blake closed the door behind him and locked it before turning to me still holding that smirk. He took his black tank top off flexing along the way and I tried my best not to stare at his body for long.

"What are you doing?" I asked keeping a straight face. He checked himself in the mirror for a while before turning to me.

"I wanna bang you." He said slowly.

"Fuck No!" I immediately snapped back at him. No way was I going to let him fuck me; he was my bitch not the other way around.

"Then I guess Jack can't stay then." He mused sounding all too calmly which made it more annoying.

I glared at Blake as to which he obliviously shrugged as he rubbed on his crotch. I already said 'yes' to Jack and I didn't want to send him away; plus he had beer and PS3. I weighed my options here I mean Blake had fucked me before and it's not that I didn't like it, it was just I didn't want to be under his power. Being manipulated under someone's control wasn't something I enjoyed or looked forward to.

Debating on whether I should let Blake fuck me so that Jack could stay or not, a sudden idea came to mind. Slowly I made my way over to him making his smile grow. I placed my hand on his shoulder before leading him to sit down on the toilet. Blake watched me as he bit on his lip sizing me from head to two. Getting down on my knees, I pulled down his shorts taking his member out and stroked it with my hand getting him hard in a matter of seconds.

"A handjob?" Blake asked before chuckling making me grit my teeth together. I let out a sigh and slowly leaned my head closer to his erection parting my lips lightly. When he realized what I was about to do, he placed a hand on the back of my head and pushed me down on his crotch. I took him inside my mouth locking my lips on his shaft. He released a soft moan before tugging on my hair lightly pulling my head back before pushing it down again.

I closed my eyes and just went through with it, coating his entire length with saliva as I bobbed my head back and forth. He huffed a few short breaths as I continued pleasuring him and I kept reminding myself that this was for Jack not Blake.

His fingers brushed against the skin of my hip as he grabbed the hem of my shirt lifting it up to my chest. I pulled back for a second raising my arms allowing Blake to take my shirt off. He tossed it aside and I went back to work on him. If I could make him cum just by blowing him off, maybe I could get away from the possibility of him banging me.

Then I felt his hand all over my body, feeling me up, leaving my skin warm where his fingers grazed over. I tried my best not to moan cause I know he would take it upon himself to muse on how I liked being pleasured by him. Blake rested his hand on my chest and started to play with my nipples pinching them lightly and pulling on them. Fuck, the sensation it gave me almost made me whimper but I held back. Pulling away, I glared up at him.

"What the fuck dude?" I hissed in a whisper. His only response was a sick knowing smile that he knew I was acting like I didn't want it.

Standing up, I decided I was just gonna tell Jack to scram, not wanting Blake to have his way with me. As I turned and started to walk away, a pull on the back of my sweatpants stopped me. I felt Blake stand up behind me and he wrapped his arms around my torso pushing his bulge against my ass.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered in my ear.

Before I could utter a response, he pulled down my sweatpants and shoved himself roughly inside me as he clasped a hand over my mouth. I couldn't help but scream in pain as I felt his entirety push deep unto me. He started to pull it back a little before pushing it in with a huge amount of force making my body jerk and my hands twitch. Blake repeated the process, picking up the pace as he started rubbing around my abs with his other hand grunting moans in my ear.

"Uhh yeah fuck dude… your ass feels amazing." he said before smacking my ass hard with his free hand.

I moaned loudly in his other hand and felt myself go weak by the second as he kept pounding my rear end with his hard on.

I hated that he was in control of me, that wasn't a common thing between us. I'm sure he had a smirk on his face as he continued pushing into me pinning me on the bathroom wall. It hurt like a bitch but somehow I found pleasure in that pain, yeah you can say I was somewhat a masochist. Blake then spread my ass apart pushing himself deeper into me making me almost yell in pain. Fuck this bitch, his freaking member was too big.

"Yeah dude you've got a really tight hole here." He muttered leaning closer to my ear.

"Go to hell fucker" I cussed clenching my fists tightly. As if as a response he pushed deeper again this time making me utter a loud whimper.

"Be quiet dude! You don't want Jack to walk in on us do you?" he said and I felt the smugness in his tone. You will pay for this you sick bitch. Slowly, I felt myself growing weary already which made me struggle less the more he thrusts me. The pain didn't necessarily go away but became more bearable as I got used to the feeling of him inside.

When I wasn't yelping anymore, he pulled out off me abruptly which hurt but I couldn't bring myself to react anymore. Pulling me by my arm, he dragged me to the shower and pushed me against the wall as he turned the water on. Warm droplets fell on my body as Blake watched me leaning on the wall, his eyes filled with lust. Slowly, his lips made contact with my neck as he sucked on my skin and I moaned wrapping my arms around him, digging my nails unto his back. He trailed down from my neck down to my chest his tongue leaving a trail of saliva as he went and locked his lips on one of my nipples.

I was so lost in the moment that I forgot for a second how this was Blake who was doing this to me. But right now I didn't care. His crotch pressed against me and he started humping me while he pleasured himself to my nipple, sucking on it. It was sheer ecstasy and I couldn't believe I wasn't fighting this one bit. Breaking contact, Blake pulled back and slowly carried me off my feet.

"Bro?" I asked a little confused at what he was doing. He lifted me from the ground and made me wrap my legs around his waist. Pushing my torso back as I leaned on the wall, he lowered me on his erection putting it in me again. I let out a breath as I tangled my hands on the back of his neck holding on for support as he started doing me on the wall.

"Ahh ahh ahh… bro slow the fuck down!" I begged him watching his face full of concentration. With his other hand on my hip holding me up, he grabbed my own member which was pretty much ignored up until now. Blake started pumping me as well as he continued pushing in and out of my behind.

"Dude I don't want to blow! Hands off me" I said trying to pry his hand from my hard on. He ignored me, jerking me off harder and I arched my head back as the sweeping pleasure hit me. Doing so, exposed more of my neck to him which he took advantage of going back to suck the skin on it. I actually moaned out loud.

I couldn't handle it, I stopped resisting and let Blake have his way with me, jerking me off at full speed while ramming my ass repeatedly against the wall. Our moans and grunts were in sync at the moment and as I felt myself reach the point of orgasm, I let it out, watching the white fluids shoot all over my body which was quickly washed away by the shower. Sweet euphoria swept over me numbing my senses for a brief second as I came undone. With one final thrust, Blake pushed himself in really deep and I felt the hot tingling feeling inside as he let out a moan of his own as he pressed his head on my chest putting me down. We both had reached our climax and we were frozen in time, catching our breaths as we locked gazes with one another. Only our breaths and the pit pat sound of the water as it splashed on the tiled floor could be heard and I didn't know why but I was feeling all tingly inside, and not because of Blake's cum.

As I stared at Blake who was watching me carefully, I just noticed how brown his eyes were as it focused on me. Also how his features which were perfectly outlined made him a really good looking guy. His lips which were slightly parted looked really appealing to me now. I didn't know what expression I had or if he read my mind but slowly he leaned his head closer to mine.

My heart skipped a beat and suddenly I had this weird feeling where I wanted to taste those lips of his. I swallowed a lump in my throat before slightly inching my lips forward, hungry for his. I shut my eyes as the pounding in my heart grew louder and heavier. It was all surreal, I wanted to kiss him, wanted nothing more than to have his lips pressed on mine. What I wanted was a kiss, but then I got a chuckle. I opened my eyes to see Blake laughing at me.

"Ohh… Michael, I guess I banged the badass out of you huh?" he smiled slapping my cheek lightly. I stuttered, fumbling over words and wasn't able to throw a quip back which made his annoying dorky smile grow. He stepped out of the shower, dried his hair with a towel before putting his clothes back on.

I watched as Blake left the bathroom, unable to process what the hell my mind just wanted me to do. After coming up with a lot of theories, I decided to just go with: it was lust. Surely it was just at the heat of the moment and all the testosterone in the air the reason I wanted to kiss Blake, I mean, he's my bro, that'd be so wrong.

After cleaning up, I joined Jack in the living room who was oblivious to the whole thing just now in the bathroom. I leaned back on the couch, feeling exhausted and worn out from the day. My eyelids were battling with me as I tried to keep them open and watch what Jack was playing but every now and then I would doze off only to be woken up either by the sound of Jack's machine gun killing a horde of zombies or his loud burps. I hadn't known I had fallen asleep for real until Jack tapped on my shoulder.

"Umm… dude?" he mused shaking me lightly. I blinked a few times before focusing them on Jack who was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked still feeling disoriented.

"Uhh… I kinda wanna sleep now if you don't mind." He said expectantly. I realized I was where he was supposed to sleep so I sat up yawning and stretched a little. Jack kept his stare at me like he was studying me which kinda bugged me a little. But then I noticed he wasn't directly looking at me but my neck.

"What?" I asked again, this time with sounding irritated.

"You got a hickey."

"Wha-"I was about to say that's impossible but then I remembered how Blake had sucked hard on my neck earlier. "Oh… yeah, the last chick I hooked up with was really aggressive." I lied.

"Really aggressive." A voice interrupted.

I turned to see Blake in the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Jack looked between both of us liked he missed some kind of inside joke but soon gave up and shrugged. Staring at Blake, he had a sick knowing smirk on his face that seemed to bring back the horrible embarrassing scene in the bathroom just now. With that, I immediately walked to the bedroom and hid under the covers of the bed but still I could hear Blake's laugh from outside reminding me of the shithole I put myself in. I am never going to hear the end of this.


	9. Chapter 5: Michael

"One… Two… One… Two…"

Keeping an easy pace, I jogged down the block keeping my eyes straight focused on where I was going. With my iPod helping me get through my run, I kept a clear mind as I continued down my usual path heading for the park downtown.

Since I missed my workout yesterday, I had to make it up by doubling my efforts today but that wasn't going well considering I was still sore from yesterday. The image of the smug look on his face was still vivid in my mind and it pissed me off which in turn made me push myself harder picking up my speed. I could feel my heart pumping faster and my legs starting to get sore but I ignored the miniscule pain keeping myself focused on my run.

I reached the park in no time and slowed down a little as I went through the entrance but kept on my jog nevertheless. I usually jogged with Blake along but I didn't want to be around him right now plus he already left when I woke up so I was cruising solo today. There was a sharp crisp scent that wafted through the area bringing an aromatic fresh kinda like nature smell and it was very refreshing. My lungs welcomed the fresh air, filling in the breaths I panted for.

The morning dew drops that glittered on the luscious green grass gave an illusion that there were tiny sparkling diamonds amongst them. The paved pathway divided the manicured seas of grass and provided a means of walking around the place without getting dirt or soil on your soles. All kinds of people came and went here, whether it was a typical family bringing their kids to play around the grass, lovers strolling around, cuddling under the shades of the trees or just typical joggers, like me, who circled the whole area which was around 4km.

As I followed the trail I always passed through, I noticed a couple of kids circled around something. My curiosity getting the better of me, I diverted from my jog and made my way over to them. Once I got closer, I saw what they were circled around a little kid who was crying. It took me a second to realize what was going on: these kids were bullying the younger one. Feeling infuriated about it, I took my earphones out and marched to them.

"Little baby wanna play with his dolly?" one of the older kids taunted, lifting a plushie of an "Oshawott" in his hand. The one holding up the toy was a few inches shorter than me and had auburn colored hair which was tucked under a baseball cap. He had freckles over his face and a band-aid on his cheek which I was guessing supposed to make him look cool. I would say he and his accomplices were somewhere around thirteen or so while the kid they were bullying couldn't be older than five.

"Hey leave him alone!" I interjected pushing in between the older kids. I despised the act of bullying and bullies for that matter. Back when I was in high school, I got bullied a lot for being a nerd. My classmates would make fun of the fact that I studied too much and wasn't into sports and was more of a video game junkie. Yeah it's hard to believe I'm this bad ass fucker who was once a wimpy kid back in high school, who barely had any friends and the friends I did have were those who were like me, other nerds. Growing up, I felt like I wanted to stand up to those bullies and show them that just because they were bigger doesn't mean they can push around anyone they wanted to, but I never was able to sine I was always afraid of them. Seeing these bullies now in front me, rekindled all those feelings of hatred and wanting to avenge myself and I couldn't just ignore them picking on this helpless kid when back then I was in his situation.

"And who are you, some kind of superhero poser?" said band-aid boy, mocking me bluntly. It took a great amount of self restraint in my part that I didn't just smack him across the face. Instead I cracked him my bad ass smirk before pulling him by the collars of his oversized Lakers' jersey, picking him off the ground.

"I'm better than any superhero kid, I… am no other than the Mikester." I breathed onto his face.

"The Mikester?" one of his comrades asked.

"That's right, the one and only… and if you don't leave this kid alone, Imma have to do something about it." Band-aid boy was shaking under me, dropping the toy on the ground, his eyes brimming with fear. I leaned my face closer to his and stopped as our faces were only an inch apart.

"Please… d-don't… h-hurt me…" he stuttered, his eyes shut now. With a little force, I shoved him back on the ground but not hard enough to cause him much pain.

"If you ever bully this kid again or anyone else for that matter, I'm going to hunt each and every one of you down and mess you up." I warned, cracking my knuckles. Band-aid boy was fumbling to his feet and the others starting to back up. "Now go, all of you, Scram!" I hissed and they took off like rats running off for their lives. As soon as they were gone, I picked up the toy and tapped the younger kid's shoulder.

"Hey… this yours?" I asked handing him the toy. He looked up at me, his chocolate brown eyes filled up with tears as he backed up a bit. "Hey, hey… don't worry little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you." I reassured him stroking his cheek, wiping off a tear. He slowly took the toy from me and I gave him a nod which earned me a smile from him.

"What's your name?" I asked ruffling his sandy brown hair.

"Bwake" he muttered softly.

"Blake?" I repeated to which he gave a small nod. I was out of it for a moment as I realized the coincidence that this kid who had the same name, hair and eye color with that of my roommate's and it struck me on how surreal it was. Little Blake hugged the toy tightly in his arms which made me smile a bit.

"You like Pokemon Blake?"

"Yesh… I do…" the way he spoke made me just wanna hug him so tightly.

"That's awesome."

"Woo wike Pokamon too mistoow?" he asked me and I couldn't help but keep my grin.

"Yea I do little guy, I love Pokemon a lot" well I was a total nerd for Pokemon. Like everything about them is just so awesome and what not and I know it sounds stupid coming from a 20 year old dude but Pokemon are just… awesome. "and call me Michael"

"Micoow?"

"Yea buddy"

He walked over and hugged my leg. Without thinking about it, I scooped him up in my arms and ruffled his hair once more smiling down at him.

"Who are you with little guy?" I asked

"My mommy" he pointed over to a young lady who was busy on her phone sitting on one of the park benches. I made my way to her with little Blake in my arms and I was a little annoyed at the fact that this mother didn't do shit about his son being bullied.

"Mommy! Mommy!" little Blake beamed as we walked over to his mother.

"Oh my goodness Blake, I have been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed snatching him from my arms. "Did this mean old scary man hurt you?" she glared at me pulling little Blake as far as she could from me. "Back away or I'll call the cops!" she hissed

"What?! Listen here lady, I…" I started to say.

"No mommy, that's Micoow, he wash wiwi nice to me, he hewped me get my toy back." little Blake explained trying to peek from where his mother was holding him from me. His mother looked at him for a moment before turning back to me with an apologetic smile.

"Oh forgive me for that Mr. Michael, I didn't know you were just playing with my son." She said sheepishly.

_Yeah, apparently not, you crazy bitch._ "It's cool Ma'am." I replied giving a smile at the little kid. Little Blake's mom apologized once more and thanked me again for helping her son out. I bid my goodbyes to the little guy and promised him I would play with him some other time.

Around twenty minutes later, I was back at home in the kitchen preparing breakfast. It wasn't a surprise that when I got home, Jack was still sleeping on the couch, a pillow muffling his snores as it was pressed against his face, his feet kicked up at the ends of the couch, tangled in what was Blake's sheets. His arms, one draping, his hand almost touching the floor, the other holding the pillow in place over his head and it looked like he wasn't getting up any time soon.

As I was settling down with a cup of coffee and some eggs and toast, I was at a lost on what I would actually do today. I mean I got my workout down and all, but what would I do the whole day, just bum around with Jack? My attention was elsewhere as I mindlessly dabbed my toast on the egg's yolk, trying to figure out what to occupy myself with for the rest of the day. Then I thought of Blake, wonder what he was up to right now? I kinda wish he was here so at least we could do stuff together and I'd hate to admit this to his face but whenever he wasn't around, I honestly missed him the whole time.

It was only when I was washing the dishes when out came a yawning Jack, his black hair a mess, eyes trying to keep open as he headed for our fridge. He opened the fridge door as he rubbed his eyes, bending down to take a can of beer. I rolled my eyes at this and couldn't believe he would be drinking this time of morning but then again it was Jack so… yea.

"Oh come on Dude! You weren't even trying!" Jack complained as he killed my player yet again. I wasn't paying much attention to him as I was busy with my phone, answering a text message. He turned from the paused game to study me giving me a stern look.

"What?" I asked annoyed at the face he was giving me.

"Who are you talking to that's so important you barely pay attention to me kicking your ass in Black Ops?" he asked.

"I'm just letting you win for a change, and it's just some girl I met the other day…" I explained putting my phone aside. "And besides, it's not like I have to really focus to beat you" I shrugged unpausing the game. True enough when I did focus on the game, I managed to beat him effortlessly in which he became more upset than if I didn't try at all. He eventually gave up after my winning streak of seven matches and decided to play single player as I minded my own business, busy with my phone.

"What's her name?" he asked again after a while of us not talking to each other.

"Dianna" I answered, he was still busy playing the PS3 but was making conversation along the way.

"She hot?"

"Very"

"Asking her out?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you then?"

I actually stopped to give thought to his words. That was a great idea, I mean I hadn't had anything planned for the day, why not let the Mikester have some fun. With that, I texted Dianna if she had any plans for today and almost instantly I got a reply saying "None, why?" This made me smile and I replied with a "lets meet up at the arcade. same place. 3pm." She replied with "I'll see you there" and a smiley face which was winking and suddenly this bubble of excitement filled up in me. I just got a date.

After a quick shower, I was fixing up my hair when I noticed the hickey Jack pointed out last night. The mark was very visible on my neck and I'd fear Dianna might see it. Checking through Blake's products on the shelf, I searched for something that may help. I always mocked him for having a makeup collection despite being a guy, now I'm quite thankful he did. A concealer was what did the trick, it managed to cover the hickey up and make it not so evident. Let's just hope Dianna or anyone doesn't see right through it.

When I was getting dressed I got a text message from Blake that read "Hey man, are you missing something?" Frowning in curiosity, I asked him what it was I was missing and instantly I got a "Me in between your legs" answer from him. The stupid fucking text and reminder pissed me off and I gave him a "Fuck you" as a reply. And as I put my pants, he texted "Fuck you*" back with an asterisk at the end of you which I'm guessing was so funny for him that I didn't bother replying.

After a while I got another text from him asking what I was up to and I answered back with a simple "Getting ready". Knowing Blake a follow up "For what?" question came and I was in no chatty mood giving him a one word reply saying "Date." I knew Blake all too well and when it took a while for him to reply I knew he was having second thoughts on whether he would ask me who and when my phone buzzed I guess he was just too curious not to ask.

Taking this opportunity to backlash at him, I answered his 'who?' question with a quip telling him it was his mom I was doing and I could just imagine the look on his face for that one. Taking he took that sourly cause of the non-existent reply to clever me out, a smirk couldn't help but find its way on my lips guessing I won the battle, as always.

Leaving the house to Jack telling him not to do anything stupid or Blake would kill both of us; I got in my old pickup truck and drove my way to the same mall where I ran to and hid from the cops the other day. The memory of that adrenaline pumping experience brought me some satisfaction as I realized how I outran trained men in their professions of chasing criminals. That feeling gave a little smug to my confidence, boosting my ego you may say.

Due to the light traffic, I managed to get there 15 minutes earlier than our said meet-up time and I headed for the same arcade where I was supposed to meet her. The mall was pretty crowded today, lots of people filled up the arcade and the buzzing and beeping sounds of the games could loudly be heard outside the place.

My excitement suddenly turned to anxiousness as I waited for her arrival. The sudden issue of what exactly would we be doing came on me and the question of what could I do to impress a girl like Dianna all of a sudden pressured me.

"Michael?"

Blinking from my thoughts, I turned to see the face I was expecting but I was completely caught off guard and found myself gaping.

"Whoa…" I muttered taking in the sight of the fiery ginger colored hair of the girl in front of me. Dianna dyed her golden blonde locks and was now a red head. I was surprised and all as I took in her whole look. She was wearing a brown cardigan over a white baby doll dress with black leather zip-up boots.

"Is it bad?" she asked frowning slightly.

"No… it's different… but… you still look beautiful." I admitted which made her blush a little and I could tell she was really in to me by the way she smiled at me. I just hoped it would be as easy as I think it would be to get what I want.

We decided to go see a movie and being the gentleman that I was, I let her choose what we were gonna watch. I thought she would go for some comedy chick flick but surprisingly, she picked an action/thriller movie. Her movie choice was quite unexpected from a girl like her but maybe she picked that one thinking that was what I would prefer.

After getting our tickets, I went over to the snack bar to buy us some popcorn and drinks while Dianna went to the girl's restroom. That was when I realized I didn't have much dough on me. When I had paid for it all I only had 15$ left; that wasn't going to hold for the rest of the day. Shit, I had to come up with a backup plan and fast, I couldn't mess this chance to make a good impression to her.

This problem however was oblivious to Dianna as I greeted her with a devil-may-care grin holding up the snacks as she came back. "Ready?" she asked me walking to my side.

"You bet I am" I grinned at her.

Thankfully enough we got our money's worth for the movie, it was actually pretty good and didn't disappoint. Throughout the final act, I found Dianna leaning against my shoulder which I welcomed gladly placing my hand over hers on the armrest, giving it a light squeeze.

When the movie ended, I decided to take her somewhere special hoping she wouldn't mind. We walked side by side talking about the film as we headed for the parking lot. We were arguing which character was the best and in my opinion, the antagonist was so much more bad ass than the hero.

"I'm telling you anyone who makes getting inside a car look that epic certainly scores high on the bad ass scale." I commented. "Did you see how he jumped from that second story building?"

"Well how high is the Mikester on the bad ass scale?" she giggled nudging my side playfully.

"He actually was the one who founded the scale." I said smugly. We were laughing all the while heading for my car when I suddenly felt embarrassed about showing her my pickup. I mean that contraption was prolly in its last years of life judging by the scratchy paint job and the overworked hard-to-start engine. Having no other options, I took her to the dying truck with fingers crossed she wouldn't barf out of disgust or something.

"Is that… your car?" she asked pointing to the old rusty metal vehicle to which I gave a slight nod.

"I'm sorry if it sucks… I mean it was on a clearance sale and my roommate agreed to pay half for it…"

"No, it's actually cool, a Chevy right?"

"Yea"

"Wow, they don't make models like this anymore" she said patting the side of the truck. I could see why they don't; I mean I won't make more trash if I was a manufacturer.

I didn't tell her where we were going but she kept asking me along the way which I only replied with "it's a secret." Her beautiful, angelic face was filled with excitement as I drove my way a couple of blocks down the mall to this one alley I was particularly looking for. I stopped around the corner and told her we could only go by foot now to reach this "special place." All the while she was beaming with excitement as I took her hand, leading her to my personal lair. Her hand was soft against mine which contrasted with the many calluses I had from all those years playing guitar and bass.

"Where are you taking me again?" she asked playfully which I refused to answer only giving her a smile.

The place I wanted to take her was this old studio apartment my uncle had owned back then. He conveniently gave me the keys when he found out I was moving in to LA to give me a place to stay. Blake hadn't known about this place back when we planned to share an apartment. With that, I decided to make it my own personal 'man cave'; a place I went to when I wanted some alone time.

Our itinerary was located in a quiet, humble neighborhood and the building we were particularly headed was heavily padlocked on the outside to give the impression that it was off limits. Dianna studied the place, probably wondering what would be doing in such an area. Taking her hand once more, I led her around the building heading for the back.

The reason why this place was secluded from anyone else was because no one knew that there was actually something inside this building. Going through the narrow opening at the structure's side, I guided my date, our hands in place of the other. After circling around to the back, I knocked a few times on the wall. Cement… cement… then bingo. A hollow sound replaced the hard thud my hand made knocking against the cemented walls. I slipped in the key through the little hole of the camouflaged door before pushing in inside taking Dianna inside with me.

At first it was pitch black until my hands found the light switch bringing light to the little humble place I was so proud of and at the same time embarrassed. I crossed my fingers as the anxiousness returned to me, hoping this would be enough to show off to a classy girl.

"Wow… what is this… place?" she muttered as her eyes scanned the whole place.

"My secret hideout" I said softly, studying her reaction as she took in every detail in the small room.

"This is so cool Michael." She said excitedly like a kid in an amusement park which dimmed my anxiousness a bit as I released a sigh of relief.

We hung around the place for hours, talking to each other, getting to know one another more. She giggled when she saw the One Direction poster I had up and no one else knew that I liked them. Now don't get any ideas, I only liked Louis from 1D just because he had awesome hair and what not and also their songs aren't that bad, but I'm not like one of those crazy 12 year old Directioner fans who obsess over them 24 hours, that's just… creepy.

Luckily I had a mini fridge in this little place and we chilled to some beer and some pie I had stocked up on. Dianna seemed like a really cool girl and she was impressed to find out I was in a band and she wanted to hear us soon, of course I skipped the part that we weren't signed with a record deal yet and I missed that chance when I first met her but she didn't need to know that. She was so enthralled by the little Pokemon figurines I had on a shelf next to some action figures. I didn't know why I had invited her here but I just felt that maybe showing her my vulnerable side might strike her

After a few hours, we had to call it a day cause it was getting dark. I drove her back to the mall where she said she would do some last minute shopping before heading back home.

"I had such a wonderful time with you Michael" she said once I dropped her off.

"Me too, maybe we can hang again next time, you take me to your secret base?" I joked. She chuckled heartedly before ruffling my hair.

"I'd love that" she said to which I gave a nod. She smiled once more before planting a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help but smile at that. "Bye" she waved before going back inside the mall.

"Bye…" I waved back staring at her, still feeling the warmth of her kiss on my cheek.

I drove back home feeling high and elated. Today couldn't have been any better. My date with Dianna was perfect and I had to thank Jack for it all. As I pulled in the driveway, I found it odd that it was pretty quiet. Blake's silver Toyota was already parked there so I'm guessing he was around by now.

Turning off the engine, I got out of the car and immediately got inside. I was a little shocked to see the whole place was a mess, pillows and sheets on the floor by the couch. What was more shocking was the scene in front of me. The jaw dropping image of Blake, in a towel, stripping Jack who was sprawled down on the couch only wearing shorts which Blake was trying to get rid of was there widening my eyes in disbelief. Was Blake doing what I think he was doing to my band mate?

I wanted to say something but couldn't and watched as my roommate stripped of Jack down to his underwear and that's when I realized what Blake did seconds later.

"You son of a bitch! Really? Even my boxers?" Blake asked, his voice too calm for the way he looked.

"I needed… a clean pair… of underwear dude" Jack said weakly under Blake. I didn't blame him though for being scared of the guy. Like I know I made fun of him and what not but that's because I can. Jack though who might've been older than Blake by a few was in no compare to his physique. And judging by the way his well defined body was exposing all his muscles, I would be intimated too if a guy like that was angry and wanted to rip my head off.

With Blake yelling something at Jack he twisted his arm before pushing him out the door and slamming it instantly behind him. I watched the whole thing with wide eyes and was gaping as Blake glared at me for an instant before walking back to the bedroom and locking it shut with a thud. Taking that, I guess I was sleeping out on the couch tonight. Luckily there were some pillows here.

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when a ringing came from the laundry bin. Walking over to it I rummaged through the clothes and found Blake's iPhone ringing and saw it was one of our bosses calling.

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"Jenner?" the gruff voice on the line demanded.

"Err… No, Weisman sir." I corrected. "He's… out… is there something you wanted to say?"

An audible sigh came from the other end of the line and a little pause before the voice spoke again. "Yes, I need you two tomorrow, I got something important for you guys to do." The voice explained before hanging up.

If it was any other person I would've ringed back that number and yell in a cuss or something for the abrupt hang up but I simply took the phone with me and walked back to the living room, dreading what we had in store for the next day


	10. Chapter 5: Blake

"When you're ready come and get it" the song played on the radio as I turned it on. Humming along to the Selena Gomez song, I tried staying as close to the pitch of her singing. This was one of the various ways I warm my voice up in the morning, though scales are advised and said to be better I enjoyed this way better since its more fun and enjoyable in my opinion. "In two hundred miles take a right turn then left at the next junction" Siri instructed stealing my attention just as I was getting into the grove of the song. I was on my way to the callbacks and I left the house earlier since traffic was unpredictable, and punctuality was crucial to casting directors; if I can't make it on time to an audition what assures them I'd make it on time to set if I was hired.

"Keep to your left and make a turn on 69 miles" my iPhone provided the next set of directions. It's been more than a couple months since Michael and I moved here to L.A. but I'm barely familiar with the area always required assistance to navigate around; I'd be lost without my phone, literally. Fortunately traffic wasn't too packed and obeying Siri's instructions I arrived at my destination without much trouble. The trouble with driving to places is finding a parking spot and I freaking hated having to search for one its like finding a needle in a hay stack especially in the city area. On top of that, I have to remember where I parked and lets just say the longest I've gone around looking for the spot I parked was about almost an hour. Sometimes I wish I can be chauffeured around then I don't have to worry about anything, I'm picked up and dropped off at my destination without having to break a sweat. Replacing my shades with my glasses, my vision improved allowing me to look farther as I cruised the parking lot of a mall close to my destination, hunting for an empty space to park my car.

After a couple minutes of driving around I eventually found a spot to rest my ride which thankfully wasn't too far from my intended journey's end. Switching back to my shades I tucked my glasses into my jacket pocket just in case I needed them later, and got down from the car. After making sure my the door was locked I adjusted my hair in the wing mirror. I was proud of my brown locks since I paid a lot of attention to maintain it and my signature haircut. With a flip of my hair, it fall into place perfectly satisfying me before I headed for the event that decides my fate. My phone rang as waited for the red man to turn green so I can cross, it was Aylin finally returning my call.

"What you sleep till 10 am?" I asked taking note of the time on my phone before answering the call.

"This girl needs her beauty sleep" she replied with a yawn. When the green man came on I crossed the road heading to the venue while explaining why I called Aylin last night. "Wait so you got the part?" She asked excitedly

"No, this is just a callback but hopefully I do"

"Oh, well you have to tell me everything about it when you're done, I wanna see you after your audition when can we meet?" I loved Aylin's enthusiasm in her voice, it kinda cheered me on making me feel a little more confident about the callback. I promised to text her after I'm done so we can decide where to meet before ending the call; it was just in time as I arrived at the casting director's office. Greeting the receptionist I informed him why I was there and he gave me directions. Proceeding to the waiting room I was surprised to see there were a handful other people already there, dimming my confidence a little bit; I thought I would score points for being an early bird but guess I'm not the only one hungry for this particular worm. With plain blue walls and darker grey carpeted floor, the room wasn't too large probably only able to hold 15 people.

The walls were decorated with paintings that kinda gave the place a serene quality which I assume is difficult to be for most people when auditioning. Spotting an empty couch I moved over to take a seat on it while waiting for my turn. Out of the 6 people there, 2 were guys whom I assume were also being considered for the same role as me. I wasn't really interested in the other girls since they weren't my competition instead I studied the guys to know what I'm up against. One of them was a blonde with a build similar to Michael and had dark a tan reminding me of those 'Jersey Shore' characters. The other guy had curly hair that he brushed up and was dressed nicer than me and the blonde guy. Just from their appearance I couldn't tell if they were better than me but I'll admit, the dude who was better dressed kinda intimidated me. He seemed like a professional and if he indeed was, my chances of getting the part goes down the toilet.

Trying to stay positive, I distracted myself by looking through the magazines on the glass coffee table but finding nothing interesting to read, I decided to just use my phone to pass the time. After about an hour 2 of the girls had finished their auditions and left, and the blonde guy got invited in for his turn. "Hey" I was too occupied to notice the other guy had moved to sit next to me, "Charlie Lubeck" he reached his hand out introducing himself. Shaking his hand I replied with my name and a warm smile. He began making light conversations and I didn't mind talking to him while waiting. He seemed pretty interesting from the first couple minutes we started talking, I learned he was also a struggling actor trying to make it in show business. I knew how hard it was to be hired as a serious actor, that is why I had several other jobs with Michael just to get us by while we work on our separate goals. The more we talked the more I realized how much in common we had, except he didn't have a complicated roommate.

"Alright guys its about lunch time now, why don't you lot go grab something to eat and get back in about an hour" someone from the audition room came out and announced. As everyone started to leave so did Charlie and I and conveniently there was a mall close by so the both of us headed over there. The entire time the both of us we were talking non stop, we got along effortlessly. Though he dominated most of the conversation's topics he was a pretty interesting dude and I enjoyed talking to him about the most random stuff. He was a little cocky but not to the extend of, the Mikester. "Whoa really? You go to that gym too?"

"Yea, I go with my roommate every single week"

"Ah… is he an actor too?" I shook my head before telling Charlie a bit about Michael. "Well I wish I was motivated to hit the gym regularly like the both of you" Charlie admitted. "Trust me all you need is a gym partner, that's be all the motivation you need. You can join me and my roommate if you want" I offered as we got in line to order our food.

"Yea, that'll be nice, I'd like to join you guys" he smiled accepting the offer before we exchanged numbers to stay in contact. After paying for our ordered food we found a place to sit to take our lunches. From our favorite movies to music to sharing more about ourselves we chatted without a single moment of silence. I learned a couple things about Charlie like he plays the guitar and also sings professionally and that he's the only child and always wanted siblings. Time flew by in a breeze talking to Charlie and after lunch we headed back to the callbacks which was just in time for his turn. After he went in I went back to being by myself and this sudden anxiety inflated in me. My hand rubbed on the couch's hand rest squeezing it when I got reminded of something putting a smirk on my lips. "Hey man, are you missing something?" I texted Michael eagerly awaiting his reply. "Umm… like what?"

"Me in between your legs" I replied wishing I could see Michael's reaction reading my reply. "Fuck you"

"Fuck you*" I responded as though correcting him. I waited a good 5 minutes but Michael didn't reply so I texted him again, "what are you up to?"

"Getting ready"

"For what?"

"Date"

"With whom?" I composed but don't hit the send button hesitating. A debate if I should ask him or not sparked in my head and my curiosity won. "Your mom" Michael texted back like sending a virtual slap on the face. Sighing I disregarded that text trying to guess who it could be. Michael hadn't had a girlfriend in a while so I figured it must be someone new. It's highly unlikely it's with an ex, he has a strict policy that once he gets over someone he'd never go back to her. I'm sorry for that poor girl not knowing the kind of mess she's getting into, but I can't blame her either, Michael is pretty smooth with the ladies. Also he has an advantage that he can play the guitar, for some reason girls fall for that and I just don't get why.

Eventually my turn came and after a deep breath I entered the audition room. Inside I was welcomed by the casting director who sat behind a desk with 2 people on each of his side whom I assumed is part of the casting process. There was also a man operating a small camcorder at the corner of the room which was pretty common for any audition. I was handed a script and granted a few minutes to look through and familiarize myself it. Flipping through the pages I read and understood the scenes and got into character. "I don't know what you're talking about" I began, "I didn't see her that entire day at all". The first scene was fairly easy, I was supposed to portray a cheating boyfriend character. Not to brag but acting came naturally to me, I never really had to 'try' much when I acted. It was all in my head, I would learn the script and comprehend the character and just get into it and play the fictitious person effortlessly. Of course scenes that required me to get emotional were hard especially ones I had to fake tears. The second scene I had to act out was a little more complicated, it was a romantic scene and included a kiss. As an actor kissing scenes is one thing I felt a little anxious about, I don't really know what to expect the other person and things can get awkward ruining the whole thing at times.

The pretty girl seated on the right of the casting director stepped forward and walked up to me. She was my scene partner so when I was ready she put her hands on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her waist and we touched foreheads. It was a little uncomfortable to get so close and touchy with a total stranger but hiding it and pretending is what acting is all about. "Remember when we first snuck in here?" I asked in a soft voice looking into her eyes. "Yea, and how you twisted your ankle tripping over a rock" she chuckled teasingly. "I didn't… see it… it was in the dark" I said breaking eye contact looking away with a small pout, pretending to get a little childish like described in the script. "Of course it was" she tilted my chin so our eyes would meet again and smiled at me lovingly. After my lopsided smile our lips met as we shared a kiss.

My hands slid down to her butt as the script prescribed and my co actress reacted as expected of the script. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, she slapped my arm making me draw my hand away "watch where your hands go mister". I bit my lip smiling innocently at her as the scene came to an end. From the contents of that scene it was pretty obvious that they were trying to deduce the chemistry between the both of us. Lastly I was asked a couple questions before my audition concluded and was given the very common reply "we'll let you know". Walking back to my car I saw the sun was setting and the sky was darkening. I texted Aylin as I had promised to and shortly after she replied asking me to drop by the cafe she worked at.

"So you had to kiss her?"

"That's what the script said"

"Kissing a total stranger is the worst" Aylin said ending with an expression of disgust. "Not something unfamiliar to you though" I mumbled but loud enough for her to hear it. "I only kiss cute strangers" she said proudly crossing her arms, "whoever dates you is one lucky guy".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aylin asked frowning a little. "Whatever, you want it to mean" I shrugged letting her reach her own assumption. A gentle man walked up behind Aylin and tapped her shoulder getting her attention. Before the man could say anything she I interjected, "really? More sugar packets? Are you trying to get diabetes?" The man frowned and walked away before Aylin turned back to see me speechless. "What?"

"You should get employee of the month for your customer service" I said sarcastically getting an eye roll from her.

"At least I'm not as rude as your roommate Michael"

"He's not rude, he's just doesn't know how to be tactful" I defended Michael, though what Aylin said was pretty accurate I wasn't going to let anyone trash talk my bro. "Yea and Kesha doesn't pee in sinks by choice she just can't find the toilet"

"What time does your shift end? Want a ride home?" I offered changing the subject. Aylin accepted it so after her shift ended I dropped her off at her place before driving back home. It was a pretty long day and by the time I was parking in the driveway I was so exhausted I was temped to just move to the back seat and sleep there for the night. Forcing myself out the car I dragged myself home and through the front door to find the whole place in a mess. Instantly my blood boiled and I wanted to just scream and fling my hand across destroying the place like the hulk. Still standing at the doorway I scanned the place for the two dumb asses but they were nowhere. Then I recalled Michael saying he was getting ready for a date so this must be his band mate's doings. The fact that Jack was responsible for the place looking like a hurricane swept by infuriated me. If it was Michael who caused it I wouldn't be this mad because he lives here he kinda has the right to but Jack, the good for nothing fucker was just a guest here and has the nerve to treat it like his pig sty; he better not return back here if he wants to continue living.

I was already dead tired and was in no mood to clean the mess so, I decided to just shower and get some sleep before dealing with it when the sun came out. Stripping my clothes I tossed them in the laundry bin and grabbed my towel that hung on the rack next to Michael's before stepping in the shower. Cold water poured on my skin as I turned the knob soaking my hair before running down my body. I cleansed my face not breaking my nightly ritual before finishing my shower, then with a towel wrapped around my waist I shifted to the sink to do a mouth wash; I was too lazy to brush my teeth or floss before bed so rinsing with mouth wash was my solution. With an icy sensation in my mouth I stepped out the bathroom and first thing I see is Jack in the kitchen rummaging the fridge. Not only was he completely ignorant to the mess around that he created, what really pissed me off the edge was that he was wearing my clothes.

"What the fuck are you doing in my clothes" I raised my voice making him jump a little. I hate it when other people wear my clothes and Jack didn't even ask my permission so that just made me blow my lid. I dragged him into the living room despite his protesting, "what the hell man" he asked frowning and pulled his hand away. Grabbing him by the hem of MY shirt and pulled it off him before he could really react. "Dude what the fuck?" Jack yelled but I simply glared at him viciously like a hound dog. I saw fear in his eyes as he backed up before falling over the arm rest of the couch, "come on man… just… just calm down…" he stuttered. Ignoring his plea I tried pulling the shorts he had on, they were brand new and I hadn't even worn the yet. He yelled struggling to keep it on but I exerted as much force as my biceps allowed out powered him. It felt good for a moment taking my clothes back but that didn't last long.

"You son of a bitch! Really? Even my boxers?"

"I needed… a clean pair… of underwear dude"

"Like you know the difference" I yelled extremely mad unable to control myself, I just wanted him out of my sight, out of my house. Twisting his arm behind his back I tugged him off the couch and dragged him to the front door and threw him out. After slamming the door shut I turned around to see Michael staring at me with jaw dropped. I didn't know where he came from or when and I didn't care either, I just wanted to go to sleep. So I marched to the closet not saying a single thing to Michael, got in a tank top and pajama pants. It was a long day and I'm tired and annoyed all I wanted to do was just fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 6

Early that day, when the sun had yet to rise, families in their homes were fast asleep, waiting the dawn of a new morning. The cold chilling breeze around the air made snuggling up in their beds that much more cozier all wrapped up like a burrito in their sheets. It was mornings like this where it was perfect to be in the comfort of their homes just enjoying their slumber without a worry in the world.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the same story for everyone. Michael Weisman, the front man of a band named 'Break Out Fuse', was already up and getting ready for an unexpected job at hand. It took a while for him to get up considering he was loving the cold breeze which was fairly uncommon in LA and that made getting out of bed, or in his case, the couch, that much harder. Running his hands through his messed up dark brown hair fixing it up a little, he made his way over to their room which he got locked out on the night prior.

Clenching his fist, Michael raised his hand to knock loudly. "Blake, Get up man!" He said banging on the door.

On the other side of the door, Blake Jenner, an aspiring actor, was still in bed frowning as the noise from the door's loud thuds interrupted his peaceful sleep. Refusing to get up, he tried covering his ears with the pillows as to which was no use since Michael started kicking the door yelling for him to get up making it impossible to go back to sleep. Giving up, Blake dragged himself from the bed as he trudged his feet one after the other, opting to silence the knocking that was disrupting his sleep this time of day.

"What?!" Blake almost yelled at Michael as he threw open the door. They held each other gazes, the taller boy barely awake still with one eye slightly shut. Not wanting to deal with Blake's attitude right now, Michael simply handed Blake his phone which had a message from their boss. Mr. Webber and after reading through the text, he sighed heavily before he himself got ready.

Soon they were on the road cruising silently in Blake's silver Toyota as the sun was slowly rising in the distant east. Both of them were wishing they were still snuggled up in bed but they had no other choice as they were being summoned by their boss to a specific address located in Palm Springs. They didn't even know what they had to do, all the text said was they needed to pack up a couple of clothes and held the address they needed to go.

As they progressed on their drive with Blake behind the wheel, they were slowly feeling the warmth the sun was giving as it started to sore higher in the sky. It was getting toastier, the early breeze soon dying out and it was as if it was a regular sunny day in Los Angeles. Given the fact that Blake wasn't good with directions, Michael was the one guiding him during the trip instead of using his phone like he usually did. They made no other conversation whatsoever aside from the directions Michael was giving.

Halfway on their escapade, they had stopped at a small diner just a few miles out of the city. Leaving early meant they had little time to prepare breakfast at home and Blake insisted they'd just stop over for something on the way. The place they'd chosen was fairly small and was called 'Flapjack's Pancakes and stuff' which apparently was a breakfast only place.

The restaurant had a simple, humble interior with red and white checkered flooring and the usual booths that had banquette seats with a table in the center. As they pushed open the door to the diner, a bell which hanged by the entrance rung and they were greeted by a blonde hostess smiling at them welcomingly before leading them to a booth adjacent to their only other customer, an old man reading the newspaper intently.

After they had made their orders, there was silence between them two as they awaited their food. Michael was looking elsewhere mindlessly tapping his finger against the table while Blake was just looking straight ahead and also subtly watching him. It went on for a while until Blake tried to make conversation clearing his throat.

"What do you think Mr. Webber wants us to do?" he asked not looking directly at his companion as he spoke. Michael just gave a small shrug not meeting Blake's eyes as he studied the old man who looked like he would die any second as his fragile hands were weakly holding up a cup of coffee that was shaking incredulously. Seeing as to his roommate wasn't in a chatty mood, Blake sighed sinking into his seat as they waited for their orders. Even when the blonde girl returned with their orders and all was settled down, Michael still hadn't said a word or two and their breakfast was pretty much quiet the whole time.

Soon they were back on the road and for majority of the trip Michael was fast asleep, leaning against his window side of the car. During a red light, Blake turned to see his partner snoozing and for a moment he thought of waking him up but as he saw the softness in his roommate's face while in sleep, he didn't bother and just let the boy have his sleep. Seeing Michael like that reminded him of the cheery easygoing person he once was during their first months in LA; it was a little sad thinking how just being in that city had changed him. Looking at him now, all Blake could see was an innocent boy, hoping to make it big in the music industry.

Unfortunately the red light soon turned green and broke that precious moment .Pushing all thoughts of Michael aside, Blake continued the rest of the journey in silence reminiscing the early months of their stay in LA bringing a small sad smile on his face.

Not before long they had reached the dessert resort that was Palm Springs and the warmth of the air in LA was nothing compared to the heat around there. It was around 10 in the morning when they finally located the correct home. Blake turned into their boss' driveway to be greeted by large garages housing expensive branded automobiles.

Soon as the car came to a stop Michael dashed out running to the silver Lamborghini, he had only seen the luxury sports car on TV and magazines but never in real life. Mesmerized by the million dollar car he began fantasizing about driving it and tried to make it reality reaching for the door handle. Before he could open it Blake smacked his hand away.

"What the hell are you doing" Blake asked his frowning roommate who couldn't really explain his actions, instead he turned away and walked off towards the front door of the gigantic home with Blake following behind. Ringing the door bell, the guys waited for an answer and shortly their boss himself answered the door and welcomed them in.

Their jaws dropped as they entered the foyer amazed at the interior. The grand sparkling chandelier that hung from the ceiling caught their attention as it always did to visitors without fail. Both Michael and Blake were speechless as they took in the surroundings, if the foyer was this spectacular imagine the rest of the house. The living room's marbled tiled floor made them a little conscious of stepping their feet unto it considering the dirt path they marched on before reaching the front door.

Mr. Webber, their boss, cleared his throat redirecting their attention back towards him and away from his vast living room. "I'm going out of town for the weekend and couldn't arrange for a house keeper, so I need the two of you to take good care of this place till I get back".

"Not that we are declining the job Mr. Webber, but why pick us? I mean couldn't Mrs. Webber or your children take care of the place?" Blake asked as politely and humbly as he could. Their boss went on to explain that his wife and children are all out of town and since a house keeper couldn't be arranged he requested for Blake and Michael to house sit.

After a quick tour of the mansion Blake was handed the keys to the place before Mr. Webber left for the weekend handing over the duty of taking care for his home to the boys. Sinking on the couch which cost more than both of their cars, Blake turned on the large screen TV and flipped through the channels one by one kicking his feet up the black wooden coffee table in front of him.

"Wow this is like TV heaven" Blake ran through the never ending list of channels looking for something to watch. Michael wasn't impressed and soon losing interest he wondered off into another room exploring the enormous home he so much envied, Blake was too occupied with the TV to notice Michael's exit.

Cruising around the palace like home, Michael found his way to the patio brushing his hand wall as he walked. Something glistened in the nearby distance attracting his attention. Squinting his eyes, it was the water from the swimming pool that was sparkling under the sun. Smiling to himself, Michael stripped down to his boxers heading for the pool with the thought relaxation in his mind

Back inside Blake had settled comfortably in television Eden, watching one of his favorite TV shows. It wasn't long before he gained awareness of Michael's absence and looked around the room for him. Not seeing him anywhere within his eyesight, Blake decided to get off his behind and search for Michael.

"Michael? Bro?" Blake called out trying to find his roommate hoping he wasn't up to any mischief as usual. Michael heard Blake's calls but couldn't be bothered to respond as he held his hands behind his head enjoying some sun on his skin.

Eventually Blake stumbled upon Michael's clothes and shoes and picking them up he followed the hallway that led to the pool where he found Michael on a float, stripped down to his underwear wearing his aviator shades, sunbathing. Blake grew speechless for a moment watching Michael's toned body glisten under the sun, admiring the boy head to toe. No matter how often he had seen Michael shirtless, it was always a pleasure to him admiring his physique. An impressive chest for his stature connecting with his notable biceps flexed a little as his hands were on his neck supporting him. It were times like this where Blake would question himself about his sexuality but soon would brush it off thinking he was just impressed by Michael's body.

"What never see a guy suntan before?" Michael smirked without bothering to look at Blake, somehow he had a hunch Blake was staring at him.

"We aren't allowed to be here dude let alone use the pool" Blake explained.

"Oh come on will you chill the fuck out? No one's here besides us… No one is gonna find out" Michael said irritated with Blake's goody two shoes attitude. After thinking for a second Blake decided to let it pass, it was just the pool after all not the boss' safe; and besides Blake didn't mind the view at all. In fact he decided to join Michael so he took his shirt off and threw it aside laying back on one of the poolside chairs. Michael couldn't help but smile seeing his roommate join him, thinking that if something happened both of them are in trouble and just not him.

They stayed like that for quite some time just enjoying the sun and relaxation. Blake was delighting in the shade, napping on one of the pool chairs with his shades to cover his eyes while Michael was afloat on the pool, his feet dipping into the cool water. This was the life they looked forward to. Not worrying about getting the role in an audition, or impressing this producer who might sign your band on a record label. Nope. No other worries than just not staying under the sun too long or what to have for lunch.

However it wasn't long before Michael yet again disturbed Blake's sleep causing him to wake up with a frown. Lowering his shades, Blake raised his eyebrow questioningly at his half naked roommate. "I'm hungry" Michael said patting his stomach.

"What do I look like the kitchen?" Blake asked sarcastically as he raised his shades back covering his eyes again turning his back to the smaller boy. Without any warning Blake tipped over landing on the concrete floor as Michael flipped over the chair before walking back inside. Blake groaned in pain as he glared in the Michael's direction uttering a cuss word.

Michael headed straight for the kitchen still in his boxers hoping to find something to satisfy his hunger. The kitchen was as fancy as any other room they had seen around the mansion but Michael wasn't in the mood to admire that right now. While rummaging through the fridge Blake had already followed him back inside carrying Michael's clothes and looked displeased at his behavior "We aren't supposed to touch any of that stuff". He said eyeing Michael picking out stuff from the fridge.

"What are we supposed to eat then? His million dollar couch?" Michael quipped as he put on an apron over his shirtless body. Blake sighed unable to respond since his roommate had a point. It was the first time they were house sitting so Blake had no idea what to do for food, Michael however already had other plans as he pulled out a couple of stuff from the fridge's compartment. His roommate could do nothing but take a seat on one of the high-ended stools by the counter watching the aspiring musician set down a bag of frozen meat down and took the other ingredients spreading them across the counter.

"You know it's like I'm watching over the house and you…" Blake propped his head up on his hand holding his chin by a clenched fist, watching Michael do his thing, assembling all the stuff he needed to make god knows what.

"Well you're welcome since I know I'm easy on the eyes." Michael turned his head for a while winked at his colleague getting an eye roll in return. Vintage Mikester, always having a snapback Blake thought to himself.

It wasn't long before the dark haired boy lit the stove up to life and placed a pan over the flame and waited for it to heat up. The whole time Michael was preparing their lunch neither of them conversed and the air was silent save for the sounds of chopping and sizzles. Although Blake didn't like to admit it, he was awed by Michael's cooking skills and he was amazed by the fact that someone of his liking could whip up something so appetizing. There was also the fact that if he did admit it to his face, he knew Michael would take it upon himself and be cockier than he already was.

While Blake watched from behind the counter, he couldn't see much sitting down so he decided to go and stand behind the cook to get a better view. The aroma coming from the pan became more mouthwatering as he drew closer, invading his nostrils and lingering there making him crave for the food. However getting closer to the stove also meant getting closer to Michael and as Blake shifted his head a little to look at the boy's face, he was entranced by the way a bead of sweat rolled off his sideburns down his neck. His eyes followed the same drop travel lower down the curve of Michael's bare skin along his spine.

"Umm… d-do you need help?" Blake fumbled trying to distract himself from lusting over Michael's body.

"Yea…" the boy smirked. "You wash the dishes."

"Wha-…" Blake frowned but sighed as he did have another point since Michael was the one who prepared the food might as well do something familiar to him, which was cleaning up after Michael's mess.

Not knowing whether it was his intention or not, Michael had made chili and sure enough the pans were greasy as hell was he was done. They ate together talking bout'stuff they'd do around the house and after they had finished, Blake washed the dishes whilst Michael put on his clothes and made sure the counters were free from food stains.

When they were done, both boys decided to explore the part of the mansion above ground. Loitering around they came upon a room filled with entertainment facilities, complete with a foosball table, a Jacuzzi, another huge TV and a billiards table in the far corner.

"Holy shit…" Michael muttered under his breath taking in everything in the room. Never in their wildest dreams would they ever had imagine they'd have the opportunity to have these kind of stuff at their expense. Without wasting any time, the self proclaimed bad ass went over to one end of the foosball table giving Blake a taunting smirk. "Come play me" he said.

"I don't feel like it man" Blake replied, instead taking interest in the large rack of DVDs lined up neatly under the humongous plasma tv screen mounted on the solid, polished wooden walls. The whole room was beautiful and just how they designed it screamed rich fucker to anyone who went there.

"Pussy" Michael mocked trying to bait in his roommate.

"Hey screw you man, I'm no pussy." Blake defended himself not liking the remark turning towards Michael

.

"Then prove it." Michael challenged twisting one of the knobs on the table as an invitation. Moments later he wished he hadn't. After a final score of 10-1 in favor of Blake, Michael called it quits saying his wrist was sore from all the cooking and he was going easy as to which Blake just chuckled smiling unusually at him.

Leaving the table, Michael headed for the balcony just outside the room sliding the glass door that kept it shut from the exterior extension. As soon as he stepped out, the warm humid air whipped against his face making him grimace taking the heat of the dessert. This caused him to put on his shades as he furrowed his eyebrows. The sun was blazing in the sky despite it being 4 in the afternoon and if ever he wanted to go around town, Michael made a mental note to wear sunscreen.

Like he was his tail, Blake followed pursuit and went out to stand next to his partner. "Damn, it's hot up in this place." He muttered brushing up his bangs as they were getting a little clammy sticking to his forehead.

"Nah, that's just me man." Michael commented leaning his elbows against the metal railings admiring the vast wasteland just on the brink of the city. Blake rolled his eyes at the statement before joining in to watch the scenery with him.

"It's kind of pretty huh?" Michael asked taking off his sunglasses as he clipped it back onto his shirt.

"I guess…" Blake replied with a shrug as he studied the place not finding the same beauty Michael did in nature.

"Be right back man, wait here." The dark haired boy ordered lightly brushing his hand against Blake's thigh before walking back inside the room sliding the door shut behind him. Blake's eyes followed Michael watching until he disappeared from his vision as he left the room.

For a second he was worried about what Michael would possibly do and thought of following him but thought better of it not to and just listened to his instructions. While alone in the balcony, the taller boy settled unto one of the metal chairs which were out of eyeshot from inside.

As he sat down still taking in how surreal it was that he and his roommate had this place all to themselves for the weekend, Blake thought of all the facilities they had at their fingertips and somehow wished they had more time to enjoy all the benefits of their job. That vision was short lived as he got a text from his best friend, Aylin.

'Uncle hopes you don't forget about your community service tomorrow. Sorry' it read which only disappointed Blake who sighed heavily at the news. Because of an unknown reason to him, Michael had ran his truck into a police car causing damage to it and it was Blake who took the blame for it all.

Feeling down, Blake didn't notice Michael return with two cans, one root beer, the other Diet coke in his hand, handing in the latter.

"Thanks…" he took the drink from Michael, hiding his disappoint over the whole thing.

"You alright man?" Michael asked uncharacteristically showing concern for his colleague. Blake simply nodded as a response before opening his can and lifting it up.

"Cheers." He smiled lightly at Michael.

"It's just Coke dude…" the smaller boy noted looking at Blake weirdly.

"Come on man don't leave a bro hanging." Blake tried again as to which Michael sighed complying. "To an awesome weekend with my bro" he breathed and with that they bumped their cans together before taking a sip of their drinks.

The two of them chilled for a while watching the sun slowly set on the horizon. The scorching heat soon gave way to a very relaxing warm breeze as the sky got darker and darker. Blake and Michael shared about their days before and what they did, Blake with his audition and Michael with his date with Dianna.

"So you think you'll get it?" Michael asked, crushing the now empty can of root beer he had in hand.

"I don't know, I kinda have a good feeling about this one." Blake mused, sipping the last drop of his drink.

"Well I hope you get it man… I mean I know you have it in you" Michael said as to which Blake smiled hearing his kind words. It was rare for him but Blake knew that Michael had a soft side and always cared for him even though he wasn't showy about it.

"Thanks" he said getting a little confidence from his roommate's words.

Both of them lingered there for a bit before soon coming back inside to have dinner. Since there was some still left over chili, they didn't have to worry about making something again. Once they were finished, both of them cleaned up getting into some comfortable sleepwear.

Blake had settled into a tank top and pajama pants while Michael just boxers and a loose gray shirt. They didn't want to go to bed so early thus deciding to watch a movie before hitting the sack, on the prized couch in the living room.

The film they had chosen was a horror and Michael held his smug mocking Blake that he'd be scared throughout the whole thing. When the lights were out however it was a different story as the Mikester was on edge trying to not show he was scared as shit or Blake would've mocked him instead.

"This movie is shit." Michael said, pausing the DVD which clearly he had enough of. One more second of that and he'd probably scream like a little girl.

"Yea I can't believe people actually are supposed to be scared of this crap." Blake who wasn't bothered by it not one bit leaned against the couch and switched to just watching random shows on the TV. Michael mindlessly watched with him but soon grew tired and leaned his head against Blake's shoulder slowly dozing off.

Surprised to find him doing so, Blake looked at his partner for a bit and there was the same innocent boy he saw during the trip to this place. He smiled at that before leaning his roommate's head unto his lap and brushed his dark brown curls smoothing it out. It was a very unlikely but heartwarming moment as Blake continued humming softly while running his fingers through Michael's soft hair. It occurred to Blake that in all honesty, even through all the bickering and arguments they had, he wouldn't have chosen another person to share this opportunity to be in a place like this other than his roommate.

"Good night bro" he whispered softly into Michael's ear before turning the TV off leaning his head back on the leather sofa before slowly falling asleep himself with Michael on his lap.


	12. Chapter 7: Blake

"And next we are gonna talk about traff-"

A bell went off interrupting me mid sentence. I stared back at the several pair of eyes watching me, not knowing how to continue until the teacher intervened. "Alright everyone, go back to your seats it's snack time". With soft mumbles the 7 year olds obeyed returning back to their seats, while I sat at an empty table in a corner by myself. The tables and chairs were meant for little kids so it was a little uncomfortable to sit on them and I felt like my weight would break them.

But the absence of Aylin was way more uncomfortable. I checked my iPhone to be disappointed, a heavy sigh passing my lips as I did not see any response to the several texts I sent. Aylin promised to be here to help me get through my community service but it has been almost 2 hours and she's practically nowhere to be seen. Honestly though she's not to be blamed, the person to be blamed is Michael Weisman; if not for him I wouldn't even to be here. While I had to wake up at 7 in the morning on a weekend and spend time doing reparations for something I wasn't even responsible for, the jerk at fault is probably still cozily slumbering in luxury.

I'm not angry though because looking at it with logic it's pointless to be angry or upset because that wasn't gonna help make things better, and since I'm stuck doing this with no way out might as well do the job right; just that it would be more comforting if there was a familiar face, or at least one that wasn't judgmental. The teacher probably in her mid 40s looked at me with disgust every time our eyes met and the officer monitoring me eyed me so ferociously a red belly piranha couldn't compare to his glare. Deciding to just keep my eyes down on my phone I began composing another text to Aylin, her lack of replies gave me the impression maybe she isn't coming after all.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to find one of the little kids standing behind me, he seemed to say something but he was too soft for me to hear.

"What is it little guy?" I asked leaning closer to him

"I like your hair" he said.

I couldn't help but smile at him "Wanna sit next to me little dude?

With a nod he sat down on the chair next to me. Silently I watched the adorable way he pulled out a plastic lunch box and began eating the cookies from it. "Want one?" He offered, I ruffled his hair accepting the cookie. Only then I realized we had similar haircuts, his bangs covering his forehead in a swoop just like mine except he was blonde. "What's your name?"

After swallowing his food he told me his name was Bryan, "Well did I tell you I like your hair too?" He smiled wiping the crumbs off his face; "and thanks for the cookie Bryan". After a couple minutes the teacher instructed the students to gather back on the floor in front of the white board before I resumed talking about what I was about to before the bell interrupted me earlier. I guess educating little children about the traffic safety is better than picking up trash on the side of the express way under the hot sun, still it burns just a little that the culprit gets to go scoot free. I don't even know what happened come to think of it, all I remember was being upset, in the mood to beat Michael up then he flashed the Spongebob plushie and I forgot about it all and we never talked about it after that.

"If there is a red, orange and green light, why is there just a green and red man, shouldn't there be an orange man also?" A little ginger hair girl asked, the same girl that had been raising her hand to ask stupid ridiculous questions from the beginning. If it was a genuine interest I would understand but she had this smug on her face every time she asked questions, like she was doing it on purpose for attention. Telling the girl I do not know the answer to her question immediately she said, "Isn't it your job to know?" I gritted my teeth holding back from saying anything at all trying to ignore the temptation to pick her up and just throw her out the window.

Unfortunately I had to tolerate such annoyance for the next 2 hours before I was done, for the day. I can't believe half my Saturday was gone, not like I had something else to do but still half my day just gone like that. Trying to think of things to occupy me with for the rest of the day I strolled back to my car when I spotted Bryan sitting on a bench alone by himself. Switching directions I walked towards him and sat next to him, "What are you doing here Bryan?"

"Waiting for my mummy" he said swinging his legs playfully. Since I had nowhere else to be, I decided to keep him company until his ride arrived. "So Bryan tell me, what's your favorite subject in school?" I asked striking a conversation with the kid, everything he did was just so adorable I wanted to pick him up and hug him giving him a squeeze; but I decided otherwise to avoid attracting any negative attention.

"Mr. Jenner, can I ask you something"

"You can call me Blake little dude, but sure go ahead, ask me" I said awaiting his question but he hesitated

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I got taken aback a little by his question; it was rather odd coming from a seven year old.

"Why do you ask?" Bryan shrugged still swinging his legs

"Well, I don't have one" I admitted

"Have you… had one?" He dragged mid sentence, the hesitation obvious in his tone

"Yea, in the past" the little boy was silent for a moment, his eyes watching the ground. Following the direction of his vision I noticed his shoe laces were untied, descending to a knee I helped tie his free laces.

"Do you get scared when you talk to girls?"

"Not really"

Bryan pouted hearing my answer, by now I had an idea why he was asking these questions and what was probably running through the little boy's head. "I was scared though"

"Was?" He asked with a tint of confusion and curiosity on his face

"Yea, when I was about your age, I was really afraid to talk to girls"

"So it's ok if I'm scared too?" I nodded as I finished tying his shoe before standing up. A smile spread across his lips as he looked at his shoes but something told me he wasn't exactly smiling because his shoes were tied. A honk drew my attention from adoring his innocent smile and we both turned in its direction. Almost immediately Bryan jumped down on his feet and started running towards the navy blue civic that sounded the honk. "Bye Mr. Jenner, I mean Blake" he waved as he got in the back seat of the car I assumed was his ride. Waving back at him with a smile I watched as the car drove off before I headed back to the parking lot.

Proceeding back to my car, I could still see Bryan's precious smile and adorableness in my eyes, those couple minutes I spent talking to him flew by like seconds. Spending time with him kinda made me wanna have children of my own, a little boy or girl to be overly protective and provide the best of the best in life to it. However since I'm still looking for a steady job and haven't exactly found the perfect Mrs. Jenner, I guess that would have to wait. Starting the car my phone beeped with a text from Aylin, "Blake I am so sorry dude, got into a little mess and I couldn't make it but I promise to make it up to you. Sorry again buddy". I sighed reading the text, I guess she had a genuine reason she was unable to come but I didn't like the sound of 'got into a little mess'. Replying back with concern I asked if she was ok and everything was alright before driving back to Palm Springs.

The trip was pretty tricky but with the help of my iPhone I managed to navigate my way back to my home for the weekend. Finally returning to Mr. Webber's mansion after about an hour of driving I was excited, I know it's not a vacation and I'm on a job but working at this palace sure has its incentives. I've never been in such a glamorous place and only seen it in movies so having to take care of it is just awesome, and I get to enjoy some of its offerings; it's like getting paid to have fun, kinda. Though we don't get along half the time, I wouldn't pick anyone else other than Michael to enjoy it with so this had to be one of those jobs that don't exactly feel like a job. I rang the bell a couple times but there wasn't an answer, it was about 5 pm Michael couldn't still be a sleep, could he?

Assuming he just didn't hear the bell I opted to use the keys Mr. Webber trusted me with to open the doors..

Going around the humongous place I called out his name searching for the boy, I gotta admit though I was pretty much pissed at him the whole day earlier I kinda do miss him. "Mikey?" An odd nickname for him came out my lips, I heard one of his exes call him that as a pet name and it got stuck in my head ever since but I've never called him by that name, ever. Shaking it off hoping he didn't hear that, I continued the search for my roommate but failed to locate him anywhere and crashed on the couch giving up. Then a piece of paper held down by the TV remote on the glass coffee table caught my attention, upon picking it up I learned it was a note from my missing roommate.

'Hey bro, out for band practice, may be late to get back so don't wait up. P.S. I made something special for you in the kitchen fridge, heat it up half an hour before eating" it read. A salad of conflicting emotions flood my thoughts, first I'm super mad that Michael left the house unattended for god knows how many hours but I'm also touched that he made me something for dinner; I was confused if I should rip him apart or give him a hug and thank him for dinner. Letting out a heavy sigh I leaned back on the cozy couch, feeling weighed down by my emotions. Somehow I'm sure Michael knew I was gonna be pissed about him leaving the house unattended so he probably prepared dinner so I wouldn't be too mad at him, or maybe he did do it with a genuine intention; nah probably not, it's the Mikester I'm talking about.

Guess I should just be glad the house didn't get robbed while no one was home. I looked at the time and it wasn't even close to 7 pm, if Michael was here we could be doing something together but I'm all alone unfortunately; guess it's true when they say you don't know the value of something until it's gone. Instead of just moping around over Michael's absence I decided to do something productive but I didn't bring my laptop along, so there was pretty much only one thing I could do that I would classify as 'productive'; workout. Not that I was in the mood to go to the gym and it's not like I could go either leaving the house empty, but I'm sure rich people like Mr. Webber had a home gym; and I was right.

He had an impressive home gym with all the sufficient equipment a public gym contained, only thing absent was the reception area. If I had all these machinery at the comfort of my own home I would be so ripped, then again I don't wanna look like one of those monstrous body builders. Not that I'm some sort of workout obsessed freak always wanting to workout, most would be happy with a physique like mine but it's not easy to maintain it and I always fear that I'd lose it so that's why I'm thinking about the gym and working out often. I started up the treadmill when I realized I was still in t-shirt and jeans and I didn't pack any 'workout' clothes and borrowing the boss' clothes was definitely out of the question.

Thinking for a second, a crazy idea stroke me, why not just workout in my underwear. It sounded silly at first thought but then again I didn't have any other choice, and also I was the only one home so it's not like anyone is gonna see me. Stripping my shirt and jeans I set them aside as I stood in a tank top and boxers feeling kinda exposed. Michael was the kind of guy who'd chill back at home in nothing but boxers and sometimes with a tank top if it was cold and would sleep in that getup, I was more of a pajamas dude when it came to sleepwear anything other than that was just awkward. Like for example once I came home super tired and wanted to shower after a short 'rest' on the couch but ended up falling asleep shirtless with just my jeans, so when I woke up the next day I felt naked for sleeping the whole night with my bare skin against the couch's fabric.

As always with any workout, I began with some light stretching before getting on the treadmill. I believe that music partially aids me to go the extra mile when working out so my workout playlist was on shuffle like tradition. I always preferred running on a treadmill compared to running in the park or on the track, I'm more comfortable on the treadmill and I noticed I can go longer and faster on it however Michael is the complete opposite; he prefers the fresh air and the sounds and scents of Mother Nature. Since my goal was more on lifting weights I didn't spend more than 25 minutes on the treadmill and shifted to the weights.

Usually I would work on all muscle groups equally and maybe a little extra on my chest, but recently I've noticed Michael working extra hard on his biceps and his guns are getting impressively big for a guy his size; and it kinda gets me when he kisses his biceps when he flexes in the mirror all cocky and proud. So this workout is like usual except I intended to put in extra effort into my biceps. In no time my tank top was completely soaked, stuck to my skin and the wind against my skin felt colder than it really was. Mopping the sweat off my brow I chuckled recalling how when I was a little kid I hated sweating and wished I would never have to sweat ever when running around or playing in the sun, but now being older I have a completely different mindset; well maybe not completely different, I still hated sweating because it always messes up my hair. After about an hour later I started feeling sore around my chest and arms which was always a good sign and decided I was done for the day and ended it with a couple sit-ups.

"How you doing sexy, oh wow what is that?" I lifted my biceps giving it a peck "you've got, quite the guns there big boy" arching my brow sexily, I flirted playfully in the mirror with myself. I held that sexy look at myself for a couple seconds before feeling silly and broke into a chuckle. Letting out a sigh I preceded to the bathroom with my towel in hand, recalling how heavenly the shower earlier in the morning felt. Something about the pressure and the way the water flowed out the shower head at the perfect temperature and down my body was so natural and soothing. The huge mirror that caught my eye first thing when I stepped into the bathroom reflected my erect nipples under my tank top turned see-through because of sweat. That view was enough to distract me into playing with my nipples, lightly pinching on them. I was still sweating from the work out so pinching my nipples wasn't too easy with the sweat acting as a lubricant

My left hand slipped under my tank top peeling it off my skin as I moved it around to feel my abs which automatically flexed for my touching pleasure. There was a certain sense of delight to have a hand run over my body which I liked very much. It wasn't long before I was lifting my top to take it off and I brought it to my nose to sniff the fresh sweat, a masculine scent that for some reason turns me on. By now my boner was poking out through my boxers begging for my attention, I guess Michael wasn't kidding when he said something about hormones and testosterone being released when working out which in turns causes sexual arousal. Using the sweat from my body as lube, my right hand wrapped around my erection stroking it at a sensual pace.

Shortly I slipped out of my boxers before stepping into the shower. Upon turning the knob, lukewarm water released onto my body. Water ran through my hair and down my neck and shoulders, then my arms, chest and abs before going lower into my privates. My hand found its way to one of his best friends and with the aid of the running water, my palm slid up and down my shaft, recreating the motions of sexual intercourse. Leaned against the wall behind, I shifted into a comfortable slouch continuing the act of self pleasure. I don't masturbate often and when I did I turned to watching porn, so doing it in the shower was something rare and porn was basically produced by my imagination. I evoked the last time I had sex which was with Michael, or rather 'The Mikester'.

His moans and groans filled my memory together with the vision of the way he would flex his body, especially his biceps as I thrusted into him. I must admit Michael had a pretty hot body for a guy, and I wouldn't say this to his face but his cockiness is a huge turn on for me; though rude at times, I find his self chauvinism sexually attractive. Put together with the bad ass reputation he stimulates my sexuality without really having to try. Picturing the way he would flex his muscles after a workout showing off his body, as sweat rolls down his growing pecs and six-pack before soaking the waistband of his boxers. Just the way his body would glisten like how it did yesterday when he was at the pool under the sun, gosh the things I wanted to do to that sexy fucker if I could only get my hands on his body.

Reaching the point of climax, my senses were overwritten with euphoria as I reached orgasm, my man juice shooting up in the air before landing on the floor only to get washed away. A couple cuss words paired with moans in between escaped my lips throughout the blissful sensation, something I delighted in and wish lasted the rest of my life. Gradually the jubilation abated and the muscles that tensed up couple seconds ago relaxed, making my shortened breaths more distinct.

Straightening my posture I turned to face the direction of the water and washed my crotch, subconsciously reflecting on what I just did. I can't believe I literally just jerked off to Michael Weisman, fantasizing about him till I reached the point of no return. I don't quite know how to feel about it but one thing for sure was that Michael must never find out about this under any circumstance, it would just add on to his arrogance. I can't believe for a moment there I found him and his cockiness sexy, don't get me wrong Michael is a good looking dude but just… I don't know I'm just… confused.

It felt awkward after sometime thinking about it over and over so I kept my shower short and was in my pajamas in no time. Obeying Michael's instructions I heated up the food before eating with the company of the TV. It felt kinda weird eating alone, not like its the first time but I often ate dinner with Michael, we would make it a point to have dinner together whenever possible; but his absence shrank my appetite. Unable to finish everything I set the leftover away in the fridge and returned to the TV.

I began to get worried looking at the time, it was almost midnight and Michael wasn't back yet. I called him but he didn't answer nor reply to any of my texts. Michael had stayed out over night before so its nothing new but its a little odd that he would stay out instead of returning to this extravagant hotel like home. Come to think of it I'm surprised Michael didn't try to impersonate a rich dude and pick up chicks then bring them back here to have a ménage à trois. Well, I just hope he's safe and sound and returns home with minimal trouble soon.


	13. Chapter 7: Michael

You know those feelings when you're already awake but just wanted to stay a little while longer snuggled up under the sheets? Yea that's how I was feeling right now. Peering a little through my half shut eyelids, I saw the small rays of light passing through the tiny creak of the curtain-covered glass windows. Stretching a little, I sat up feeling well energized by my sleep. Looking around, the realization that I wasn't in our home made me and instantly registered that I was still in Mr. Webber's residence.

I ran a hand through my hair yawning as I kicked the sheets off my feet. That's funny; I don't recall getting some blankets last night. In fact, last thing I remember was watching this late rerun of some comedy sitcom with Blake and I kinda just fell asleep during one commercial break. I guess the dude woke up earlier and put the covers on me.

"Blaaake" I called out his name, wondering where he could be as I dropped my feet from the couch to the carpeted floor, one after the other. After several more unanswered calls, each one louder than the last, I decided to get on my feet and look for him. Admittedly I was starting to get pissed he didn't even tell me if he was going out or not and about fifteen minutes later of wasting my time wandering the mansion, I gave up and headed back to the living room.

Not having a clue what to do since I wasn't entirely hungry yet for breakfast, I dropped to the floor and bent my legs as I did my morning sit-ups. One after the other I slowly felt the soreness in my abdomen when I reached around forty and after a set of fifty, I switched it up to a set of fifty push-ups and once I was done, I got up and stretched, letting out a moan of satisfaction.

Grabbing my blanket to fold it up, as I held the cloth in my hands, a folded piece of paper fell down by my feet. Curious to its content I took it opening it to read a note from Blake that read.

"Out to do stuff, be back before dinner" – Blake

Well fuck! I crumpled the little note before tossing it against the window. Nice job leaving the place all to me, just when you think I was starting to like the guy, he leaves me all by myself. Now I'm gonna feel lonely as ever. With a deep sigh I made my way to the kitchen hoping to distract myself with breakfast.

That didn't work too well since I was pretty much playing with my cereal than eating it. You got a huge place to enjoy to yourself Mikester, too bad no one is around to enjoy it with you. I pushed my lips to the side before dumping the full bowl of food down the drain and just giving up to watching TV. To think I would actually have fun being in a mansion alone to do anything I want, I can't believe I don't even feel like using anything I've dreamt of owning and is right in front of me and all I was doing was mindlessly flipping through channels wishing time would fly for me.

I didn't realize I had dozen off until the ringing of my phone snapped me back to consciousness. Immediately brushing off my hazy stupor, I took it from the table in front of me and checked to see it was Maxfield, one of my band mates, calling me.

"What up?" I spoke once I pressed the answer button on my phone.

"Dude, where are you man?" Max demanded his tone a bit urgent.

"Uhh… why is something wrong?" I asked turning the TV off to hear him better.

"Don't tell me you forgot again"

"Forgot what..?"

There was an audible sigh on the other line and I could hear someone say 'I told you so' in the background, I was guessing Paul.

"Dude, tell me what day it is today." Max waited for me to answer and I found it silly he would ask me that.

"It's a Saturday " I said simply. Max didn't reply and waited for I didn't know what. But then it hit me. Paul was with him and I'm guessing Jack was too and it was a Saturday which only meant… "Oh… crap…"

"Exactly…" the voice on the other line said as I came to my own realization. Today was our usual band practice and once again I forgot about it. I couldn't be the one to blame though cause even if I did remember it's not like I could given the situation I wasn't back home.

"Sorry 'bout that man… I.." I started to defend myself but who was I kidding, it's not like it's the first time I forgot.

"Save it man, just tell me where you are… cause we've been outside your apartment yelling for over fifteen minutes now and not even your roommate Blaine is answering the door."

"Blake" I corrected but he didn't bother acknowledging it.

"So…?"

"So…?" I repeated after him .

"Michael, where the hell are you?!" It wasn't Max anymore but Jack who I assumed took the phone from him almost yelling at me. Flinching a little at his loud voice I thought about giving my whereabouts to them but then out of nowhere, I thought of Blake. I didn't know if it was because the last I saw of Jack was when Blake kicked him out of our home but I was reminded by Blake's words to me while I was cooking yesterday and it's like I could hear him audibly saying it in my head.

_'You know it's like I'm watching over the house and you.'_

Although he meant it jokingly, there was some truth behind those words. It was true that even though I wasn't a kid anymore, it always seemed like that with him, always cleaning up after my mess.

I was sure if I had invited my band mates over, I'd create a hell of a mess and I could only imagine how Blake would react. Like I don't even know why I care so much but I just had this feeling that I didn't wanna upset him by ruining this place.

"Dude?!" the voice on the other line demanded and I wasn't sure how many times he has been trying to call my attention.

"Yea" I gave a reply letting him know I was still on the line. "Uhh… I'm at Palm Springs right now" I just ended up saying without giving much thought to it.

"Why?" Jack asked his angry tone shifting into a more confused one.

"It's a long story… but… do you guys mind an hour drive to meet me up here?" I recalled seeing this pub on our way here to Palm Springs and what caught my attention was that on weekends, they had a special discount for group of four. I instantly thought of going out with my band mates and now thinking about it, it would be a perfect opportunity to spend the day with them than be myself in this huge place.

"Hell no dude we are not get-" Jack started to say but I was already one stop ahead of him.

"Cause I was thinking of treating you guys to this pub and…" I said slyly luring him in.

"Ok sure" Jack said eagerly without waiting for me to finish, he already knew and that painted a smirk on my face.

"Alright"

Telling them the info they needed, I provided them with directions to this particular pub I saw. When Jack finally hung up after promising they'd meet me around lunch, I checked the time to see I had a couple more hours so I had to focus on one more major problem: I didn't have any money on me.

Dropping my phone on the couch next to me, my mind blanked out for a second just processing the situation I put myself into. I had let my mouth run again without looking at what consequences I gotten myself into. Crap, what I was supposed to do, I promised to treat them without actually worrying about the fact I had probably only 20 dollars in my wallet. With a sigh, I pushed all thoughts aside for the moment as I decided to go take a shower for now.

Feeling a little refreshed after my bath, I flipped through my suitcase to get a new pair of clothes putting them on. When all that was finished, I sank down on the bed of the guestroom Mr. Webber had provided us mulling over the problem at hand. Blankly staring at the ceiling of the room thinking of possibilities, an idea suddenly came to me making me sit upright.

Okay I'll admit this wasn't really a good idea but I had nothing else and I wasn't proud of what I was about to do. As I pushed the door of Mr. Webber's bedroom open, the first thing that caught my eye was the king sized bed at the side, covered with a thick royal red quilt and bed posts that draped some kind of translucent linen. The pillows were huge, bigger than the average size and I bet everything on the bed were worth more than the whole ensemble I was wearing plus more. For a second, I thought of lying down on it since it was so tempting but I had another agenda why I came here.

Walking up to the boudoir on one corner of the room, I took a look at the stuff sprawled on the table's surface. There were tons of cosmetics, perfumes and a little, intricate box that glimmered with tiny sequins which I hope what I thought it was. I jammed the little thing open and sure enough, inside was a selection of fine jewelry, all glittering in their own beauty. I didn't know what each one was exactly made of but I took one, a silver chained sapphire pendant that looked genuine and costly. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Webber wouldn't mind losing one out of several other necklaces right?

As I was about to stash it in the pockets of my jeans, I caught sight of the sparkle the gem made making me look in the enormous glass mirror. The tiny blue jewel glimmered as it hung around my clenched fist and moving my eyes from it looking up at my reflection, I didn't recognize the person that was staring back at me.

Was this the same guy who was having a good time chilling with his bro at the balcony yesterday afternoon? That same guy who was now stealing property which was not his? I refused to believe that, I mean it's not stealing if you're gonna return it eventually right? Convincing myself that, I stashed it in my pocket before putting the jewelry box down and left the room as if I was never there.

I left the house about an hour before the said meet up time with my band mates and since Blake apparently took his car with him, I had to use public transportation. Before I left, I cooked up something for the rascal incase he came home earlier than me and left him a note saying I'd be out for band practice.

The fact that I'd never been to Palm Springs before made the commuting part harder for me; I had to go ask a bunch of people for directions and the heat certainly wasn't helping me. Even the bus' air conditioner had minimal effect against the scorching temperature. By the time I located the place I was looking for, I was a sweaty mess and my styled hair, which I spent a good 20 minutes fixing up, ruined as it got all clammy up on my forehead.

As I swept it back to brush it off my face, I took a deep breath before proceeding inside 'Rocky's Pawnshop'. The whole time I was inside, my heart was pumping insanely in my chest and every minute seemed to go on for hours. I had never been to a pawnshop before but I know people say don't act like it's your first time cause it's likely you'd get scammed and get a crappy deal for what your item's actually worth; So I just had to play it cool, like how the Mikester always is

Finally when everything was settled on paper, the pawnbroker agreed to loan me about a hundred dollars for the necklace and I promised to get it back, god knows when I actually could. Putting aside the cash, I opted to go for our said meet-up place, an Italian restaurant

Not wanting to seem like I was a bystander, I ordered something and settled down in a four person table by the corner keeping to myself. Around half an hour later, they finally showed up, all three of my band mates walked up to me. Looking up from my untouched plate of lasagna, I gave a slight head nod in acknowledgement of their presence.

"What up?" I greeted them.

"Alright let me just go on say it… Why the hell are you here?" Jack asked me point blank. He was clearly dressed inappropriately for the temperature here. The dude was wearing a black cargo blazer over a printed brown tee. The sleeves of his blazer were rolled up to his elbows and it was obvious from his hair he had been sweating for some time now.

"Didn't I tell you guys I was treating you?" I retorted putting an arm over the chair next to me giving them a carefree grin. Jack sighed to himself while the other two just looked at each other.

"Michael… why… are you here?" Paul asked me more carefully and calmer than Jack, his face a mix of seriousness and the usual tint of his shyness. Paul or 'Poolie' as we call him was the youngest of our group and the nicest, well excluding me of course. His dark chocolate brown hair pretty much complimented with emerald green eyes. Paul had a very defined jaw line making him look older than his real age and adding on to his good looks. He was pretty much quiet most of the time but never failed to join in once in a while for a good laugh now and then. Overall he was a good hearted kid.

Shrugging once, I took a sip from my lemonade before clearing my throat. "My roommate Blake and I were called up here for a job, but now he's out so I thought I could chill out with you guys" I explained and Jack scoffed at the mention of Blake's name .

"What job?" Max asked me and unlike Jack, he obviously had prepared for the weather. His chin length sandy blonde hair tucked up under his cap which was turned backwards wore a simple white shirt together with a pair of jean shorts.

"Just watching over his place but it's so boring there… that's why I called you guys." I said with a genuine smile. Since we had ample time before the pub opened, all three of them decided to get something to eat too and we just chilled for a while, catching up on each other's lives. It has been a while since I've seen them, well not including Jack but still, it was nice to just be around them again.

"So she forgave you?" Max asked Jack as he pointed to him with a breadstick in his hand. I hadn't said a word about the other day when Blake had kicked Jack out of our apartment leaving him in a pair of boxers outside, it must've been embarrassing for him and fortunately he didn't bring it up on me.

"Yea…" Jack answered.

"So you back at her place?" Max asked again.

"Yea… although she doesn't let me sleep next to her yet, I guess the couch is better than nowhere right?" Jack replied, looking at me as he said the last statement. Not wanting to deal with any confrontation with him right now, I turned to Paul who was just silently listening to the conversation.

"Hey Poolie come walk with me for a sec?" I asked which he gave a reply nod. Both of us excused ourselves from the table and went out the restaurant. As soon as we stepped out, the air conditioned breeze we were in seconds ago might as well have been non-existent as the warm noon air welcomed us. The two of us strolled in silence and it's like we didn't need to say anything really but that's the thing with Paul, he was pretty much quiet unless you talked to him directly and I didn't mind at all; I guess I just needed the company.

After some time, we reached a small square where there were some people chilling around. The place's centerpiece was a fountain where some threw coins at which I'm guessing was a wishing fountain kinda thing. Settling one of the benches, I leaned against it, rising up my leg on one knee. Paul soon followed suit and sat next to me quietly observing the people as I did. We sat there saying nothing for a while just watching as kids asked their parents for some change to throw in the fountain. I kinda smiled when I saw one boy throwing a fit cause his mom refused to give him a quarter. Like seriously, how naïve they are of wasting money on such a thing.

"Don't you think we should head back?" Paul asked me after a while breaking the silence between us.

"Nah, they'll come looking for us." I said putting my arms behind the bench's spine. Paul slowly nodded, frowning slightly catching my attention. "Why is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" he sighed, his brows furrowing as his green eyes focused in the distance. "Do you think… our band we'll ever make it out there?"

"Of course man, I mean, your killer drummer skills are gonna take us places." I remarked giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"You really think so?" Paul turned to me with an eager expression. Staring at his hopeful eyes, I couldn't tell him what I really thought: that I myself sometimes don't know if what we're doing is really worth something. It's been months since our band has formed and we have been to a few gigs and what not but still nothing. Like of course I didn't expect it to be easy but sometimes I just stop and wonder if we're even good enough. There are those moments when I think about how many other people are trying to make it in the music business and I know it's not gonna happen overnight, but sometimes I can't help but feel this negativity that what we're doing won't matter cause if tons of talented people don't make it, what makes us better than them.

With a fake smirk, I reassured Paul telling soon we'd be living the life of fame of professional musicians, I just hope it's not too long from now.

Eventually Max and Jack soon found us and it wasn't long before we headed over to the said pub I told them about. We drove there on Max's car and obviously he was the one behind the wheel. He's probably, I'll admit, the most mature and responsible of the band and it would only make sense he drive cause we didn't wanna die yet at the hands of Jack, who was at the passenger seat. I backseated with Poolie and the whole trip, he was just staring out the window of his side silently, not that the silent part was a new thing.

Once we got there, we were surprised to see the place jam packed with people; guess this place was a hotspot around here. The place was called 'The Viper's Den' and we soon found out it was 'open mike night' and that every Saturday night, the pub would always be full as there would be free performances while they enjoyed their drinks. The four of us went over to the bar where there was so much people, the only spaces left was next to a stout middle aged guy in a suit busy on his phone.

"What can I get you guys?" the bartender greeted us with a sly grin, showing off his golden incisor.

"What do you recommend my friend?" I asked with a smile, using a British accent as I spoke which cracked a smile on the other three's faces.

"Ahh, well my English friend, I suggest you try the 'Venom'" he said, resting and arm over the bar's countertop.

"What's in it?" Jack asked from behind me.

"Well tequila, a dash of lime, coke and a little special ingredient'." The bartender replied winking at us. "It's our bestseller."

"What do you think guys?" I asked the three looking at them. They all nodded and with that we ordered four of the said drink before the bartender left to make them. The crowd soon applauded as one chick finished singing a horrible, in my opinion, performance of Rihanna's 'Please Don't Stop The Music'. I was too bored to pay attention to the next one and watched as Mr. chubby sitting next to me was talking loudly on his phone.

He covered one ear while he was shouting loudly at whoever he was talking to and my eyes grew wide as he placed a hundred dollar bill on the counter before he left. I eyed the money as the bartender was not back yet and it would be a shame if someone else took it so nonetheless, I swiped the cash off the table before stuffing it in my jeans, safe from any eye witnesses.

Soon the bartender came out with our orders and he frowned seeing that the fat guy had disappeared. "Did that guy just left without paying?" he asked as to which I just shrugged.

"Pardon me sir but it's such a shame he left without leaving anything." I said coating my words with the British accent I picked up from Blake. "I don't mind at all but here…" I handed over the hundred dollar bill. "For him and these four drinks"

"That's really generous of you friend." He said taking the cash before handing me my change.

"What's so generous?" Jack asked turning in to our conversation, luckily I had put back the money in my pocket before he could see the wad of cash I was carrying.

"Oh nothing… just… paying for my friend's drinks." I said lifting up my shot glass. "Cheers mate" the other two smiled before lifting their glasses as well and we all turned to Jack waiting for him to do the same. With an exasperated sigh, he too lifted before we clanked our glasses and took it down at the same time.

"Woo, that is something…" Max said shaking his head. He was right, it was something. It was very different from just tequila cause I could tell. Something in the drink spiced it up a bit but I couldn't tell what.

"Real something." Jack said blinking a couple times.

"Hey guys…" Paul interjected before I could say something.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Instead of saying anything, Paul just pointed to the stage where one dude was singing with a guitar on stage. Jack and Max didn't get it at first but I did and immediately I turned to the bartender.

"You can use the instruments on stage?" I asked him in my accent.

"Of course my friend, why do you think they're there in the first place?" he said with a smile and instantly I got what Paul was trying to say.

"Guys, we have to perform after this guy." I said excitedly as to which Paul smiled realizing I got his idea.

"All four of us?" Max asked

"Yea we can use the instruments in stage." I said.

"What? Dude we didn't practice, we're gonna be horrible" Jack argued.

"Dude there's nothing to lose here, it's just an open mike thing, we're not getting paid for it… this might be an opportunity we don't wanna miss." I explained. Jack still looked skeptical but Paul and Max were clearly on board for this idea.

"What're we even gonna perform?" Jack asked with a frown. I thought about it for a while watching the people applaud the dude finishing up his acoustic performance of an Aerosmith song. The crowd were chanting for the guy and knowing these kinds of people, they wouldn't know about the music we usually cover and listen to, No. These people are mainstreamers and to be effective we gotta do something well known.

"Okay guys… remember that one time when I asked to practice a random song that I didn't pick for whatever reason whatsoever and I just picked it with no ulterior motives like liking the song but just hiding it from you guys?" I asked turning to my band mates.

"You mean that One Direction song…?" Jack asked arching an eyebrow at me.

"Yea that one."

"Wait don't tell me we're singing that." Jack said outraged by the idea.

"Dude… okay this crowd, they don't know no Taking Back Sunday, no Alesana, no Metallica, these people would not pay attention if we do those songs you so love. Now I know you don't like One Direction and think they're gay and what not but think about it, that song hit number one on the iTunes charts and besides it's not that hard to perform." I explained to them. "The crowd is gonna love it, they're gonna love us"

"Well I'm not backing you up on vocals." Jack said folding his arms on his chest.

"That's okay, Max can do it." I said patting his shoulder. "So what do you say guys?" I put my hand in front of me keeping a hopeful expression as I turned to them.

"I'm in." Max said with a smile placing his hand on top of mine.

"Me too" Paul did the same.

Jack frowned as obviously only he was against the idea. He kept shifting his eyes from the empty stage to the three of our eager faces and eventually sighed giving in, reluctantly laying his palm on top of Paul's hand.

The four of us lifted our hands at the same time and made our way to the empty stage. As soon as we did, all pair of eyes turned to us as we composed ourselves, forming our places by the instrument we were about to play. Since there was a spotlight on the stage, looking at the crowd was kinda hard considering they were dimmed in darkness.

Having all their attention us was a little nerve-racking and I started to get butterflies in my stomach. Bending over to slowly pick up the bass guitar, I put its strap over my shoulder before walking up to the mike. The weight of what we were doing suddenly came on me and for a second I thought of backing out but it was too late, we were already on stage and the people's eyes were on us as the lights were bright upon us.

I slowly tapped the mike and cleared my throat before speaking, and I found it funny I had the courage to do it in my accent. "Uhh… good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are Break Out Fuse and would like to sing a song for you guys." I fixed up the amp of my bass as so did Jack and Max with their guitars.

I looked over to Paul behind the drums before giving him a small head nod. He struck the drumsticks thrice counting us off to three before Jack soon opened us with the lead of the song's intro. Instantly the girl's who recognized the beat started squealing and I smiled at Jack with an 'I told you so' look before singing in to the mike.

_"Hey girl I'm waiting on you…"_

I sang the shit out of the song and it was nice to see some of the people singing along to the chorus. The whole acoustics of the place was great and on my opinion we didn't sound bad at all, not spectacular but it was something. The whole time I was jumping around the stage strumming my bass and singing to the song and when I ended with the last line, my heart was pumping insanely fast in my chest and I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

And the crowd went and started cheering, applauding us loudly, some even standing up from their seats. I was breathless as I looked at the faces of my band mates all smiling at me.

"Thank you" I said turning back to the mike before giving a bow.

The people were chanting 'encore' and our band name over and over as we slowly got off the stage. The four of us high-fived each other and I was smiling so bad as we went back to the bar with the bartender welcoming us with a huge grin.

"That was amazing!" He exclaimed which made my already big smile grow wider if that was possible. "Tell you what, you guys go and perform some more and all your drinks for the night are on me." he said.

I turned to my band mates and when I saw their expressions, I didn't have to ask anymore. Instead I just smiled before the four of us stepped back on the stage once more as we were welcomed by the spotlight and the loud chants of our band's name from the crowd.

"We are Break Out Fuse! And we are here to rock your night!"


	14. Chapter 8: Blake

Though the couch wasn't exactly an appropriate place for a night's slumber the comfort of it was like resting in the hands of god, save, comfy and peaceful; until I was rudely awaken. A bell of some sort rang decently loud in the air annoying me back to consciousness, it took a while for me to realize the door bell was responsible for it. Sitting up on the couch I stretched my back and gave my phone on the coffee table a glance and saw the current time, 2:48 am; which made me wonder who it could be at the door at that hour. My brain worked slower than usual since I was still half asleep but I recalled Michael wasn't back yet and figured it was probably him. Switching on the lights in the foyer made me squint due to the sudden brightness as I proceeded to open the door.

Michael stumbled falling forward soon as I opened the door and if I hadn't caught him the bad ass would have fallen face first. "Michael, what the hell man?" I tried to stand him up, the strong smell of alcohol emitting from him invaded my sense of smell. The skin of his bare chest felt cold and sweaty, and I could feel his bare chest because the boy was wearing an unzipped leather jacket without a shirt inside. He was pretty out of it mumbling something about some chick that was apparently all over him trying to get in his pants. Holding onto my shoulders he stabled himself standing without my support and began walking away clumsily. Quickly shutting the front door I followed behind him closely to catch him if he loses balance again. Slowly the drunk guy made his way heading in the direction towards the living room and I was about to object that he can't sleep on the couch as I had assumed he was going to, but instead he walked past the living room and into the bathroom. This made me assume he was going to take a leak so I just waited outside leaning against the wall.

Instead of the expected sound of urination I heard Michael throwing up. Immediately I rush inside and found Michael kneeling by the toilet upchucking whatever he consumed earlier. "Dude are you ok?" I rubbed his back trying to soothe him, trying not to throw up myself as I felt from hearing him. After a few coughs his stomach seemed to settle and he leaned back wiping his lips, without looking into the toilet I flushed it before closing the lid back down. Losing his balance, the bad ass fell behind landing him on his back, still looking dazed with droopy eyelids.

"What am I gonna do with you man…" I sighed heavily with my hands on my hips looking at the state he was in.

"Blakey…" Michael called like a little kid, his arms stretching out to me and his hands opening and closing. Sure I was frustrated at what just happened but that sight, what Michael just did, I couldn't resist. Soon as I picked him off he immediately wrapped his arms around my neck somewhat in a form of a hug and buried his nose on my neck, it was a little uncomfortable but I had no choice and just transported him to the bedroom.

Michael let out a sigh of comfort as I laid him on the bed,

"What am I gonna do with you…" I asked rhetorically again to get a lazy smile from him in return. It was a bit difficult but I managed to pull the leather jacket off Michael so that he would stop sweating. "I see someone is horny too…" Michael said with a smug when I tried to unzip his jeans, that was when I noticed he had a boner. I felt awkward and froze for a bit reconsidering if I should try to take his pants off, the only reason I was trying to was because Michael preferred sleeping in just boxers claiming it was more comfortable like that. In a sudden move Michael pulled me and smacked his lips on mine forcing his tongue into my mouth, the taste of liquor extending off his tongue onto mine.

I was caught off by surprise and didn't know what to do at all, I've done the dirty with Michael but I've never kissed him or any other guy for that matter. My astonishment grew when Michael initiated exchanging saliva into my mouth forcing me to down it. As soon as I did that I managed the strength to pull away taking a step back. "What the fuck man!?" I exclaimed wiping my lips, all I got back in return was a smirk from him. I frowned at him making it clear that I didn't like what he did and just left the room; who cares if he sleeps in his pants or boxers or even nude! I returned to back to my earlier heaven of sleep, the couch and simply just sat on it staring at the blank television screen. I didn't know what to think, why would he kiss me? What as he thinking? Was he even thinking?

Sure the other day Michael attempted to kiss me, but I didn't take that seriously I just thought it as in the moment of it all; lust was to blame, but am I wrong? I only saw Michael as my bro, a roommate, someone I occasionally fooled around with and sure we don't agree on most things and but like, that kiss was just, it's just… it's just nothing…. He practically drank so much he threw up I'm sure he's practically out of it and wasn't thinking right, yea I'm sure that is it. I mean come on, Michael was straight, aside from the fact we do it together but that was more of a lust thing, he's into chicks and boobs and having 3-ways with models and what not; no way he's into guys, and defiantly not me. Shaking off all thoughts of the kiss in head I decided to pay Michael a visit and went back to the guest bedroom I laid him in earlier.

Michael had dozed off and was hugging a bolster, looks like he tried to take his pants off himself but failed and left it hanging on his left ankle. Walking over to him I helped take off his pants completely and put it away with the leather jacket; something I don't recall he owns but I may be wrong. I'm positive he would have a hangover in the morning so I searched around a found some aspirin and a bottle of water and set it next to the night table. By then it was about 5 minutes to 4am and figured I could get maybe another 2 hours of sleep if Mr. Hangover here doesn't require anymore assistance. Just in case though I decided to lie in bed next to Michael instead of going to rest on the couch, hopefully he doesn't throw up again leaving a mess I will have to clean.


	15. Chapter 9: Michael

Cold sweat trickled down the nape of my neck while my head seemed to be pounding over and over like someone was impaling a nail through it. Opening my eyes at last invited the unwelcomed light of the new day unto my vision as I took in the unfamiliar surroundings around me. Where was I again?

Sitting up wasn't really the best idea cause when I did; the world around me seemed to rock me back and forth like I was on a wooden boat in a violent ocean. Basically I felt horrible. Holding my head upright with my hand, I steadied myself as the throbbing in my temples made it hard for me to get a proper sense of my surroundings seeing as my whole system wasn't doing so well making me groan at the uncomfortable feeling. God and the fucking headache I had was killing me.

Looking around the room, I finally recognized some familiarity seeing my suitcase leaning against the cabinet in the corner of the room. I was in the guestroom Mr. Webber had provided us with. I had no idea how'd I get here and in fact had no clue what happened in the last couple of hours. Instinctually, I fumbled to find my phone but seeing as I was in nothing but my boxers, I turned to the nightstand to conveniently find a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

Without hesitation, I took both of it down and it wasn't until I consumed the water that I realized how dry my throat was and how thankful I was for that. After taking that down, I fell back on the bed shutting myself off from the world as I muted everything else around me and tried to get some more well needed rest.

It wasn't until later that the scrumptious scent of something being cooked wafted through the room and lingered around my nostrils a bit, bringing me back into awareness. Recalling there was no one else besides me and Blake in this place, and taking the fact he can't cook shit, my eyelids flew open and an instant alertness came unto me. I was nowhere near okay but I was feeling better than I did earlier.

Throwing the sheets off of me, I stumbled to get my footing up and off to the kitchen to figure out the source of the smell. Not bothering to put on any other clothing, I carefully managed myself to the kitchen in just my underwear hoping to find some fancy chef or maid whipping up something only to see my roommate standing by the stove.

And he was cooking.

"Oh… hey man" Blake greeted me with a small smile in which I reciprocated with my own.

"You're…. cooking?" I asked frowning as I eyed the pan with two sandwiches sizzling inside.

"Yea, I got hungry… and you were asleep… so I tried making grilled cheese sandwiches." He said sheepishly grinning at me.

"You did put butter on those, right?" my smile grew as soon as he said cheese.

"Yea yea dude… I didn't forget." He rolled his eyes at me before flipping the food unto two plates and brought them over to the dining table. I followed suit and sat next to him scratching my butt before I settled down on one chair.

"How you feeling man?" he asked handing me one of the plates.

"Kinda better…" I admitted and it was then that I realized it was probably him that put the aspirin by the headboard. How thoughtful.

Helping myself to the food even though it was still freaking hot, and considering the fact I scalded my tongue with the melted cheese, I noticed that there was an unusual silence to Blake's demeanor as he practically picked bits of his food with his fingers only to play with them and not eat them.

"What's wrong dude?" I asked, watching him carefully as he shredded his food with his hands.

"Hmm…? Oh… well…" he started, not meeting my eyes "about last night…"

"Well…?" I waited for him to continue but he didn't and I was a little confused bout' this. Well honestly I had no clue what he was talking about since the last thing I remembered was going to this bar with my band mates and next thing you know, I'm back here at Mr. Webber's mansion.

"You don't remember do you?" Blake asked seeing as to I had no idea what he was talking about, I shook my head answering his question and I think I saw him hesitate before speaking again. "Where were you last night?"

"Just went out with my band mates…" I said keeping it brief since he didn't need to know about the whole bar thing. Knowing Blake, he wouldn't stop at that though.

"Where did you guys go?" he asked obviously his curiosity getting the better of him. Not wanting to tell him about the whole debacle that took place in the 'Viper's Den' I just repeated my answer shrugging indifferently and clearly he didn't like that. With a frown, Blake sighed and just ate his grilled cheese in silence still dying to know I bet where I went but to bad for him I wasn't gonna say.

After gobbling up breakfast, I decided to freshen up and a shower sounded really nice right now. I was amidst drying my hair and choosing what to wear when I noticed a peculiar looking jacket by my suitcase and I assumed it was Blake's and he must've bought it yesterday since I've never seen it before.

Picking the garment up, I envied it admittedly since it looked really cool, but it seemed to be too small for his size. Out of sheer curiosity, I fumbled with the pockets and in one I found a lighter and a cigarette pack, together with a card to a stripper club here in Palm Springs. Keeping the card to myself, I stuffed the contents back and as I checked the other pocket, I pulled out a wad of cash which was folded.

Looking at the money in my hands, I suddenly had this feeling I was forgetting something important… but what exactly? I tried really hard to remember what happened last night since I had a hunch it had something to do with me going to the bar to treat m-

Holy Shit! The fucking necklace I pawned. Instantly a surge of panic rushed to me and I knew I had to act soon before Blake could find out, which I highly doubt if I retrieved Mrs. Webber's pendant right away.

I threw some clothes on not bothering if I looked stylish or not. I just grabbed the first things I saw which was a white V- neck top and a pair of khakis. The whole while I couldn't keep calm as this urgent matter pressed on me, I just prayed the pawn shop still had it in their possession. God knows what'd Mr. Webber, let alone Blake would do if he found out what I did.

Once I was fully dressed, I counted the money only to get a total of seventy eight bucks. Shit, I was 22$ short of cash. I tried looking for my wallet in the jeans I wore yesterday but it wasn't there. The more seconds passed, the more fidgety I got and I decided to just ask Blake for some cash to cover the rest of the money.

Walking up to him, I tried acting cooly so he wouldn't suspect anything unusual and honestly I was a smooth talker so this should be easy.

"Hey man" I called.

"Yeah?" he responded not tearing away his glued eyes to the TV.

"Can you spot me some cash?" I asked watching his reaction.

"Uhh… sure… how much do you need?" he asked finally looking at me.

"Mmm… around 30 bucks" I said shrugging. I knew it was too much to hope for that he wouldn't ask but come on thirty dollars wasn't nothing unless you're freaking rich like Mr. Webber maybe.

"30? What do you need it for?" Blake asked me studying me carefully.

"I'll pay you when we get back home" I told him diverting his attention from the actual purpose of why I needed the cash. Blake studied me for a while before reaching into his pockets to hand me the money. I was a little relieved he complied and I was about to go when I realized I didn't bring my car here.

Gritting my teeth together, I mustered up the confidence to ask Blake for the keys to his car. Expectedly he asked me where I was going and I just told him out to chill or something and I was glad he gave me the keys willingly with a smile but then.

"Hold up, I'm coming with you." He said as I held the doorknob in my hand.


	16. Chapter 10: Michael

"Hold up man, I'm coming with you…"

I froze as soon as Blake uttered those words. No, he can't come, he'll fucking find out if he does. Slowly I turned my head to face him with a blank expression.

"Uhh… why?" I bluntly asked as he turned the TV off and got up from the luxury couch to walk to the guestroom. He shrugged once and said he didn't wanna be left behind like yesterday. He came back as soon as he changed clothes and he smiled at me.

"I'm ready." He grinned.

"Uh… no you are not coming with me" I told him

"Why not?" he folded his arms in his chest frowning. "I don't wanna be all alone here dude,"

"Well no one is gonna watch the place." I admitted. "I'm just gonna run a quick errand."

"We can lock the place, I have the key… and I don't mind, I'll come along." He countered.

"You can't!" I almost yelled getting a little bit frustrated at his pushiness. Blake's eyes widened a bit as I raised the volume of my voice. That however turned into something else as he eyed me in speculation.

"You're hiding something…" he muttered furrowing his eyebrows at me.

"Am not…" I spoke before opening the door and heading outside. "I have to go" I paced to his car quickly, not wanting a confrontation with him right now but it wasn't a surprise when he grabbed me by my arm.

"Dude, what are you hiding?" He asked again while my back was turned to him.

"I ain't hiding nothing man." I jerked my hand away with a little force and continued heading for his car.

"Michael!" He grabbed me again and spun me by my shoulders to face him. "Tell me what it is. NOW!" He glared hard at me. Blake wasn't a guy that intimidated me despite his bigger physique, but as he leered down at me, I felt like I was under Medusa's gaze and I wouldn't be surprised if I turned into a stone statue right there.

"I just need to go somewhere…" I said under my breath.

"Where is there somewhere? I'm not letting you go until you tell me." Blake threatened gripping harder on my arm as if to make his point, it hurt a little but I didn't let him know that. I stared back at him as hard as I could and neither of us seemed to back down from where we stood.

Knowing it was pointless to have a stare down when that we get us nowhere; I sighed heavily and took his hands off my shoulder.

"Get in the car." I said.

Admittedly, I was surprised when he didn't argue but that didn't mean he was gonna know where I intended to go. The whole car trip he watched the surroundings, occasionally asking where I was driving us to but he only got silence as a response; it was obvious from his facial expression that he was getting frustrated.

Soon as I was about a street away from the pawnshop, I pulled in to park in front of a store nearby, having the intention of walking out the rest. I didn't take the keys from the ignition not wanting to turn the air conditioner off since I didn't intend for Blake to come with me.

"Wait for me here." I told him as I got out of the car. I wasn't sure why I was nervous since all I needed to do was hand over the cash and they'd return the necklace, but I was anxious the whole time and I was sweating… and it had nothing to do with the heat of the day.

I spared a quick glance at the car making sure he was still there and seeing as he was, I turned into an alleyway that led to Rocky's pawnshop. As I neared the place, my anxiousness only grew and I couldn't stop thinking about what if they had given it to someone else already or something. Shaking my head, I convinced myself it was still there; I mean it has been only a day after all.

Once I got inside the building, I was relieved to see it was the same guy who was working as the day before. I had a feeling he was either Rocky himself or related to him. As he saw me, his eyes lit up in recognition and a fake smile played on his face.

"Here for the necklace?" He asked as he spoke with a southern accent. My answer came in a nod and he made this gesture with his hand rubbing his two fingers against his thumb, referring to the money I presume.

Taking the money from my pockets, I handed over the cash and he went on to count it flipping through each bill. I watched him carefully, slowly shifting my eyes from side to side, wondering if there were any cameras around here or what not... _Whoa. Paranoid much?_

After counting the last bill, he licked his thumb before pressing it against the cash in his hands then stashed it away. He turned his back to me for a second and I thought he was just gonna make me leave like that but moments later he produced the necklace from a drawer and handed it to me, his fake smile seemed to be permanently plastered on his face. I was relieved to see it, I mean not that it would've gone anywhere since it has only been a day but still it was something.

I returned the smile with one of my own 'bad ass' smirks to not look like I was nervous or anything and once the necklace was in my hands I shoved it down my pocket and gave a simple thanks, before going on my way.

The instant I stepped out of the place with the necklace with me, the heavy burdening feeling seemed to be lifted off my shoulders. Like I didn't know I was so tense until I felt myself relaxing without a worry. It was over. With a carefree grin, I strode back to Blake's silver Toyota with a chirpy mood smirking like a kid who got away with stealing a cookie and no one finding out. That's how awesome I felt.

When I got back to the car, I was surprised to see Blake standing outside by the driver side as I walked up to him leaning on his car.

"Let's go grab lunch or something" I said, expecting him to move since I thought I was the one driving. When he didn't I arched an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Umm dude? Move…"

"No, I'm driving." He said firmly. _Attitude? Really? What was his problem now? _Rolling my eyes at his indifference, I hopped along the passenger seat with minimal interest with whatever he was gonna put up now. My interests were either just getting home or grabbing something to eat and maybe sleep for the rest of the day since being under the heat of the sun was making my migraine take its toll on me again.

Leaning my head against the window, I shut my eyes trying to soothe myself as I waited for Blake to drive. Sure enough, I heard his car door open and close but it was weird that he didn't start the car anytime soon after that.

"Uhh dude?" I turned to him and he had his eyes straight ahead looking through the windshield. I followed his gaze but saw nothing and instead just stared at him.

"So… what errand did you do exactly?" he asked.

"Uhh… just had to meet someone…" I answered calmly.

"In a pawnshop?" he asked catching me off guard but I didn't show it. _How the fuck did he find ou- fuck… he followed me." _

"Well yea… it's a li-"

"Why did you need 30 bucks for?" he asked again cutting me off.

"I had a debt to pay"

He curled his lower lip in frustration as he obviously was getting nowhere with this interrogation of his.

"Well then what's that?" he asked pointing to my jeans. The chain of the pendant peeked from the edge of my pocket and I was about to push it in deeper before he snatched it up and held it up in mid air. "What's this huh?"

"It's a gift." I said.

"It's a gift?" he repeated as a question. "So who is this really nice friend of yours who gifted you this necklace meant for a chick?"

"Uhh… it belongs to one of my girlfriend's" I said and his serious face turned into something else I couldn't read.

"One of huh? So how many do you have?"

"It… uh… Does it even matter?" I asked.

"No not really actually… but I thought it was a gift, why does it belong to one of your 'Booty calls'" he said with a sarcastic smile, emphasizing the B of booty.

"It's a gift from my girlfriend." I explained.

"Gift from your girlfriend huh?" he asked again with a smug smile. "So tell me… how long have you been seeing Mrs. Webber?" He squinted, examining the necklace up close.

"W-what do you mean?" I mumbled. He didn't answer me; instead he just put it inside his shirt pocket before turning on the engine of his car and taking off. I stared speechless at him wondering how he fucking figured it out but couldn't grasp anything.

I sank down in my seat defeated and just watched the road as we cruised along under the Palm Springs heat. When I noticed we weren't going the same route as before, I asked Blake where we were going but he didn't answer me again rather he pulled out his iPhone and started asking Siri for directions which really pissed me off.

With a heavy sigh, I gave up and just kept silent the whole trip. Every time Blake talked to Siri, it got on my nerves and I just wanted to take his damn phone and throw it outside the window or something. Having clearly nothing to do, I let my mind drift off thinking about the events of the night prior. When I closed my eyes and tuned off, I could hear the crowd applauding our band again, the screaming, the squealing, it was like they were ringing in my ears again.

'Turn left here' Siri interrupted, and I sighed as it broke the little happiness I was trying to hold on to. I was in a rut, how could I be from feeling on top of the world, to being in a shithole. It wasn't helping that Blake was clearly unhappy with me; the way he honked his horn on a red light and cussed profanely even when he was ahead of the others, just basically finding a way to get under my skin.

I completely lost track of everything and didn't notice we even stopped until the air conditioner of the car died out as Blake pulled over, letting the engine hibernate. Seeing as we weren't Mr. Webber's, I looked at Blake questioningly and he simply just got out of the car without a word.

Getting out as well, I realized we stopped over at a Chinese restaurant I'm not sure where exactly but I was guessing we were still in Palm Springs cause of the lack of humidity in the air. No doubt, Blake headed inside and I just followed him. Lunch I presumed.

The place had a few people eating and what not and there was this particular group of men who were giving everyone nasty glares; me included. They were getting really loud and inappropriate, laughing as if the place was a bar. Ignoring them, I made my way over to Blake who had spotted us a table and sat with him.

Even then he wasn't talking to me when I tried to and he barely said a thing just busy with his phone which made me feel like crap even more. The only time he spoke was when the waitress came and took our orders.

"Umm… I would have the sweet and sour chicken with fried rice" was all he said before clamming up again as the waitress then went and processed our orders.

I basically gave up then and there and just ate my dumplings in silence. Blake never said a word to me and when I tried to offer to split the bill he didn't even take my offer, not that I really had money on me but still. He was freaking upset already and now he made me feel worse by paying for me, how bad did he want me to feel really? I mean come on I got the necklace back didn't I?

The only good thing that happened, well depends on how you look at it but was when we were done, the waitress gave us two fortune cookies. It didn't really cheer me up completely, but it did lessen the negativity I was feeling. Cracking open the treat, I pulled the flimsy strip of paper that was in between and read it.

_You can still love something you can not have…_

Well that was motivating. Even my fortune wasn't in the same boat as I was. What did that even mean I mean come on, it wasn't hard to get people to get into the Mikester so what is something I can't have but I love? For a second I thought about asking Blake what he got but I would've gotten nowhere with the lack of responses he was giving me.

We were about ready to go when I excused myself to go to the restroom really quick. While I was making my way there however, one of the men earlier, a burly guy who was a little taller than me blocked my way intentionally. I arched an eyebrow in confusion and when I shifted to the right to move pass him, he blocked me again.

"What the fuck man?" I asked annoyed. What the heck was his problem? I forced myself, shuffling shoulders with him as I walked passed him and I continued my way, when suddenly he spurred me to face him and connected his fist with my face making me fall on the floor.


	17. Chapter 11: Blake

_The world may be your oyster, but that doesn't mean you'll get its pearl; my fortune cookie read._

I got curious for a second and wondered what Michael could have gotten, then again it's the lucky Mikester, I'm pretty sure it's something lucky like 'great wealth awaits you' or 'your luck with the opposite sex is looking good'. I lost interest quickly with the fortune cookies since I don't really believe in such stuff and somewhat kinda mock it so I returned to using my phone.

"Give me a sec, I need to use the bathroom" Michael said as he saw me grab my jacket preparing to get back on the road. Releasing a small sigh I sat back down and I didn't have to say anything for Michael to get my 'go ahead' message. I was still upset with the guy and I didn't want to deal with him right now let alone say anything to him. While Michael went to the rest room I returned my attention back to my phone.

Suddenly out of nowhere I hear a couple gasps and a groan. Looking in the direction the of the noise, I saw him on the floor and one of the biker dudes who were making a fool of themselves picking Michael up. Immediately I ran up to him just in time to stop the guy from hitting him and pushed the biker guy with as much force as I could afford off of Michael. "Fuck off douche!" He glared at me and raised his clenched fist but before he could initiate his move I grabbed his raised hand and twisted it around his back pinning him down against the nearest table.

"Blake" Michael called with a tint of weakness in his tone, he had his hand covering his nose and I didn't see it happen but I knew that he got punched. Without giving a thought to it I twisted the guy's arm further to cause him pain for hurting Michael, he began struggling and was tapping his free hand on the table repeatedly; if he thought that would get me to stop then he was completely wrong.

Seeing Michael hurt just stirred up something in me. Grabbing the guy by his collar, I slammed his head on the table pretty hard a couple times until I was pulled away by someone.

"What is going on here!" The manager demanded.

"This fucking moron punched my friend for no fucking reason" I said still raged with anger and I wanted another go at hurting him in some way but the manager stopped me holding me back away from the biker. Michael came up to me and pulled me by my hand heading for the exit, I didn't exactly resist him but I kept the heaviest glare I could at the punk ass until he was completely out of sight; it was a wonder his other companions didn't join the fray.

In the parking lot back to my car, I saw 3 chopper bikes parked in a line. Jerking my hand away from Michael's hold, I ran up to one of the bikes and kicked it over; it created a chain reaction toppling over all 3 bikes to fall to the ground.

"Blake!" my roommate shouted getting my attention, "Let's go man!". Only for the sake of Michael I retreated from further vandalizing the vehicles and returned to my car, Michael hopped in the passenger seat next to me and I pull out onto the streets eyeing the bikes wishing I could cause more damage to it.

"Do I turn here or at the next junction" I asked Michael directions and as soon as I did I realized that was the first time I intentionally talked to him, I guess the whole debacle made my anger at him subside.

"Next junction" he said simply without saying anything else. When I stopped at a red light I looked at Michael and noticed a trail of blood from under his nose,

"Dude you're bleeding" I said immediately reaching for the pack of tissues I kept in the glove compartment. I wanted to dab the blood of with a piece of tissue but Michael pulled away,

"I can do it myself" he said taking the napkin from me. I frowned a little but returned my attention back to driving as the green light came back on, Michael guided me the rest of the way before we arrived back at Mr. Webber's mansion.

Once in the house first thing I did was head into the kitchen and looked for an ice pack in the freezer. Not finding one, I grabbed a pack of frozen peas instead and returned to Michael who had settled on the couch. At first I thought of holding the pack of peas to his nose myself but thought otherwise assuming I'd get similar reaction like earlier when I tried to help wipe blood off his nose.

"Here" I offered holding the pack up to him but he didn't respond nor take it from me, with a sigh I placed the pack of frozen peas on his nose myself. I expected him to pull away but in pleasant surprise he didn't, instead he tilted his head resting it back to accommodate me.

"You know I don't need you to stand up for me, I can fight my own battles". I opened my mouth to say something but just kept my silence instead. I sat on the coffee table opposite the couch while holding the pack to his face. I could see a little swelling and I wondered if it didn't really faze him that much or he was just acting tough.

Michael's cellphone rang and so I had to pull away so he could answer the call. "Hello?" He spoke into the phone while I simply watched him, I felt really bad the boy got hurt; I may have been mad at him earlier but regardless of how upset or angry Michael makes me I would never ever wish him pain or harm of any kind. Sure I didn't hurt him or wasn't connected to it in anyway but I felt like I'm responsible for the punch, like I was part reason for him getting hurt. Michael goes around parading that he's a bad ass and a really macho guy but I do feel like his safety is my responsibility. Maybe all the times I was there to clean up after his mess and get him out of trouble has implanted that instinct in me and honestly I would've taken the punch for Michael if I could.

I watched as he continued his phone call, gazing at his eyes. They seemed so vulnerable but not innocent, like he knew what he was doing but he didn't know if it was wrong or right. My eyes wondered down to his moving lips as he spoke and instantly I got reminded of the kiss, the very first kiss between me and my roommate ever.

I don't really know how I feel about it, or how I should feel about it and the fact that Michael doesn't even remember kinda puts more pressure on me; like I know a colossal secret that he doesn't. Yes it's true we do have sex, occasionally but we aren't like dating or anything, I guess we can be considered close, best friends, with benefits, but sex stops at sex. The only contact our lips made was on each other's skin, never lip to lip; everything was under lust not love. Sure you can say I love Michael in how a a person loves his brother, they may fight often but at the end of the day they'll always be there for each other; I don't love him like how girlfriends and boyfriends love each other though.

This all seemed confusing to me. Looking at Michael now, I gotta admit he was no doubt a good looking guy and I know why the ladies always fall for his charm, but I don't see myself dating him or any other guy for that matter. I mean don't get me wrong I'm sure whichever chick he dates is lucky to have him… until he gets bored that is.

There was that once that Michael tried to kiss me on the lips right after we had sex but I just assumed the boy was still high on lust and didn't take it seriously. I feel like I shouldn't take this kiss seriously either since he wasn't sober but I can't completely ignore it since our lips actually touched this time unlike last time. I don't know if I should tell him about it, how will he react and will he even believe me if I did. Heck I myself don't know how to feel about it. Anyhow, I don't know if I will ever tell Michael about the kiss but what I know for sure is it won't be anytime soon.


	18. Chapter 12: Michael

You know how in some Disney movies they start by showing you this beautiful place where the sun is shining, the birds are happily chirping to some tune as if they were high on something and basically this magical pretty place that made you go _aww I wanna live there_. Yea that serene place over the rainbows where the famous scene in The Sound of Music was filmed, that was the place I was talking about. Well that wasn't really the case back here in what I call was reality.

The heavy winds blowing viciously outside could be audibly heard from where I was snuggled up still under the sheets of my bed. It was raining cats and dogs outside bringing an unusually cold breeze on this morning.

It has been a couple weeks since that trip to Palm Springs and I guess things between me and my roommate had been better surprisingly. Blake was lying next to me, still sleeping as he lay on his side in his usual ensemble of his pajama pants and a shirt. I always made fun of him for still wearing pajamas which he defended himself saying it was a force of habit that was developed ever since he was a kid.

As I watched him sleep, I wondered to myself why he wasn't getting cold since I had the blankets all to myself, that train of thinking was quickly interrupted as the rumbling of thunder made me pull the blankets tighter to my own body. I slowly peeked at Blake if he was alarmed but still he was unfazed, sleeping like a baby.

Watching him some more, I saw he was slightly shivering and I guess he was starting to feel the breeze. I turned around and wrapped some of the covers on him before turning my back to him. Out of nowhere though, he pulled me closer to his torso and I got this mix feelings about it. First I wanted to push him the fuck off me cause what the hell did he think he was doing, but a part of me just wanted to stay there and enjoy the heat his body was giving. Pondering for a bit, I decided to go with the latter and just stay there, toasty in his arms.

We sat down after breakfast watching some TV. The both of us were listening in to the news report and apparently I was right, aside from the obvious, there was a storm near our area and the weather would most likely remain throughout the next couple days. The weather forecast had advised for people to stay indoors until the weather clears up. Eventually the news got boring after a while so Blake opted for changing channels.

He flipped through channel after channel before deciding to stop on MTV. It was funny how they barely play any music on a channel that was called music television and instead come up with this ridiculous shows like Jersey Shore or some other shitty title about sixteen year old girls. Nevertheless, Blake had settled on watching some show called the 'Teen Wolf' and he was really into the show when suddenly everything turned pitch black when another roar of thunder rumbled.

"Whoa" I spoke as darkness enveloped our whole living room.

"Wha… the power's out?" I heard Blake mumble.

"Did you forget to pay the bill?" I asked.

"You mean the electricity bill of the household we both live in but I pay for? Yes Michael, yes I did." He said in a condescending tone.

"Well then I guess it's just the fucking weather that's messing everything up."

We opted to search for some candles to deal with the sudden power outage. Since it was still daytime, sight wasn't completely outlawed by the lack of light inside the house. I made my way over to the kitchen, in search of the candles we keep for such occasions.

"I found it" a beam of light flicked in one spot of the room. The circular of light soon shrank as Blake came closer, entering the room with a flashlight in hand. "What are you looking for?" he aimed it in my face making me flinch at the sudden flash.

"Gaah… fuck dude! Not cool." I shielded my eyes.

"Oh… sorry…"

"Where did we keep the candles again?" I continued searching through the cupboards and kitchen drawers but no luck.

"Oh, they're back there in the bedroom where I got this." He said shaking the flashlight. "Why?" he asked clueless. I paused from my search lifting my head up and dramatically turned my head to him to give a "are you fucking kidding me"

We had lit several candles displacing them evenly around the house. When we had set down them down in places where they would be needed, we had settled back in the living room, which was illuminated by a single candle situated atop our coffee table.

The two of us sat there in silence, the blowing winds outside and the ticking of the clock were the only sounds in that still moment. I just stared blankly at the candle, our only source of light, waiting… waiting for what exactly? After about a minute of neither of us uttering a word, I decided to be the bigger man and break the ice.

"Well this is bor-" "What do you wa-"

It just so happened that we decided to speak at the same time and we looked at each other with an awkard smile.

"You go on ahe-" "You go firs-"

We did it again and we paused halfway like the first time, and we just stared at each other before we chuckled in unison.

"What do you want to do now?" Blake asked once his laughter settled down.

"Hmm… I don't know…" It's been a while since I touched my guitar so why not kill two birds with one stone and practice at the same time keep ourselves entertained. "How 'bout we sing a song?" I suggested.

"What do you mean..?"

"Well I can grab my guitar and…"

"Oh, well okay sure." He smiled. Getting up, I went on over to the bedroom to grab my baby 'Louis'. No, I wasn't referring to an actual kid; I didn't have any, at least none that I know of. Louis was the name of my guitar. I know it's kinda silly but I just thought it would be cool to name my instrument like how people name guns. But why name it Louis? Well it's a really cool name and if I ever did have kids, I wouldn't mind naming my son Louis, it may have been also named after the One Direction member which I like the most but nobody has to know about that.

I returned to Blake as I uncased the instrument and sat opposite him on the coffee table. "Hey, you might knock it over" Blake adjusted the candle on the table as I sat down.

"Chillax bro" I got in a comfortable position with my guitar already lined up and ready. "So what do you want to sing?"

"Well you're the musician you tell me."Blake mused.

"Yea but I was hoping I could play a song _YOU_ actually know?" I said emphasizing the word. Blake furrowed his eyebrows, immersing himself in thought and I wonder what song he would ask me to play.

"I don't know man, I mean I don't think you listen to the music I listen to…" he frowned.

"You mean Top 40? Try me." I said with a smirk before I started strumming on my guitar. As I watched Blake, his eyes lit up recognition and he mouthed 'no way' before I started singing.

"Oh I just want to take you anywhere that you like, we can go out any day any night, baby I'll take you there take you there, baby I'll take you there, yea." I grinned at him.

"You're seriously singing a 1D song?" he asked with an incredulous smile.

"Yea sing it with me, come on second verse bro" I invited him with a slight head nod as I continued playing my guitar. Blake smiled lightly before singing the next lines. Surprisingly, he didn't sound bad as I thought he would be. Wait that didn't come out right, what I mean is he actually had a nice voice and he managed to sing in tune to me playing.

"If you don't wanna take it slow, if you just yea take me home" he sang before I interrupted him taking the next lines from him.

"Let me say yeah a yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, and let me kiss you." I grinned but he had this weird uncomfortable look on his face as I sang the last line. "You okay?" I asked stopping.

"Yea..." he said awkwardly before clearing his throat. "Just disgusted by the thought of you kissing me" he mocked lightly.

"You fucker" I eyed him carefully cause I'm pretty sure he was hiding something but I couldn't really tell what emotion his face had on since I could only vaguely see his features in the dark. I started to play a different song then to fight off the awkwardness of the situation but he didn't really catch the song until I started singing. "Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sight, you left me alone…" Almost instantly his face brightened up and he gave me a genuine smile as I progressed with the song.

"You know I feel like Tay Tay wrote this song for me" he said once I was done singing the pre chorus.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrows but he just arched his own before he sang the chorus to me with a meaningful look.

"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in…"

After a couple more songs, my fingers started to hurt so I told him I'd take a short break. He agreed saying he wanted to shower as well and I didn't get the logic why he would take a cold shower, since the heater wasn't available, at a time like this but he just shrugged saying he needed to get cleaned up. Blake took one candle bringing it along with him to the bathroom and for a moment, I didn't know what I'd do while waiting, but then I just thought of it.

It has been a while since the Mikester has unloaded and got a little action so why not quench his desire now. I waited a good ten seconds before I got up myself and trailed Blake into the bathroom quietly. Stopping by the doorway, I peered in through the creak of the door and watched as Blake slowly undressed himself with his back to me, before he entered the shower.

I gotta admit there was a certain sultriness to the view of watching his body get doused by the water under the candle's lighting. Unconsciously I reached for my crotch and rubbed it while I spied on my bathing roommate, watching as the water ran down from his spine to his butt crack.

It wasn't long before I was spotting a hard on and I wanted to relieve it as soon as possible so without any hesitation, I pushed through the door, stripping my tank top and boxers along the way as I made my way to the shower. Immediately one of my hands traveled down to his member while the other to his chest, caressing it.

"Dude… what are you…" Blake started but stopped as soon as I wrapped my fingers around his Johnson to stroke it slowly, his words drowning into pleasure. My other hand explored his torso, feeling his chest up bringing in more moans from him.

I moved closer to him pressing my boner against his ass to grind it and he uttered another moan as I started pinching on his nipples. He leaned his head back on my shoulder, letting me roam his body with my hands while I grinded on his bare behind.

"Suck my cock" I whispered seductively into his ear earning me a soft groan. Saying nothing else, Blake turned around before I pushed him against the bathroom wall. He stared back at me, mirroring the same burning lust in my eyes.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I helped him descend to his knees. Blake looked up at me from below and I gave him a reassuring nod. He then stroked my erect member before taking it in his mouth. An ecstatic moan escaped me as he locked his lips securely around it. Keeping balance, I pushed against the wall slightly leaning towards Blake so he could recline against it while he sucked me off.

He started slowly at first taking in as much as he could of me before pulling back to the tip, coating my entire shaft with his drool. Repeatedly he bobbed his head back and forth drawing in his cheeks as he pleasured me. I glanced down to see him taking care of his own growing member, jerking it while he continued to blow me off. It felt ecstatic every time he would suck on it, the desires of lust and satisfaction filled me making me feel content as his lips locked against my now saliva dripping erection.

Gripping a handful of his damp brown locks, I started thrusting myself into his face causing him to gag as I went deeper with each thrust. His eyes were now shut, his moans becoming louder as I continued fucking his mouth.

"Yea take that dick, come on now all the way down" I pushed in as deep as I could go, feeling my entirety all inside him. His nose was in contact with my pubes and his earlier gags cut to choking. "Mmm… fuck yea…" I groaned holding him for a while before I let him take a breather. Him deepthroating me sent me over the edge and if I held him any longer I would've probably come too soon.

"Fuck man…" he coughed, wiping his lips as he broke contact, pulling. With a smirk, I ruffled his hair chuckling lightly.

"What? Give up already?" I taunted. As a response, he flicked me the middle finger before returning to blowing me. He repeated his earlier progress but suddenly he grabbed a handful of my ass with his free hand and started groping it making me bite my lower lip as he squeezed hard on it. "Uh uh uh I don't think so" I slapped his hand off my behind. He audibly whimpered and instead just reached for my torso, rubbing around my abs.

"Mmm… you're such a slut you know that?" I mused and he was too busy to acknowledgement. Blake continued to suck me off, increasing his speed overtime and occasionally taking breaks for air. I held my position upright on the wall pushing against it while he lip serviced me, and after a while, I felt myself reach the climax.

"Ahh… fuck, I'm gonna blow" soon as those words passed my lips Blake tried to pull back but I refused to let him go, he wasn't done with his job at hand yet; the boy still had unfinished business. I couldn't get enough of the pleasure Blake was causing me, I kept my trusts consistent just so the amazing feeling wouldn't end but it didn't occur to me to allow Blake to refresh his air until he choked. And that's when I lost it.

It was over.

Ecstasy.

Sheer bliss.

I felt all of it.

Pure euphoria washed over me as I erupted into his mouth. The sensation it caused as he gagged on my now spewing member was enough for me to come undone and reach that point I was yearning for earlier. My senses were numbed a bit, but I was sure I let out a loud moan just as I blew. It was so fucking good to unload especially since I haven't in a while and good fucking god, it was electrifying.

My legs started to quiver and feeling a little bit drained, literally, I placed both of my hands on the wall to support my body. My heavy breaths went in and out, regaining my composure as I let it all out. That really came too quick. It then occurred to me that I was still inside Blake's mouth.

I looked down at him who had his eyes shut with a tear on the brink of his eye. Pulling back my hips, I had a feeling he would spit my load as soon as he could and I didn't know why but I didn't want that. As my member went out off his mouth, I immediately snap his jaw shut with my other hand keeping his mouth closed. Something about being in complete total control was amazing.

"Come on now, swallow it." I ordered but he just shook his head refusing me. Not wanting him to just spit it away, I kept my hold on his mouth telling him to swallow it before I let him go. The tears that were now forming in his eyes were evidence of his mutiny against this but when he realized he had no other choice, he downed it.

Blake then started coughing profusely and my smirk could only grow wider than it already was. I had won yet again. I watched with a new sense of smug as my roommate glared up at me with a look that he knew too well that I had won and it made me feel powerful, somehow even better than my orgasm.

It wasn't over however, there was one thing I wanted to point and come across for him. I pulled Blake back up to his feet and stared at his eyes. He looked at me questioningly and in the dark of the bathroom, only lit up by a single candle light, there was an ethereal feeling to the way we locked gazes with one another, like it was scene taken out of a movie. It felt unreal.

My smirk turned into something else, a mischievous smile and he eyed me carefully as I spoke my next words. "Your turn" I muttered softly before pushing him by his chest flat against the wall. With my other hand, I gripped on his much neglected hard on and started fondling with it. Blake shut his eyes again and allowed me to touch him so willingly.

He wanted it.

And oh how good that made me felt.

I started jerking him off faster and he started to moan in pleasure as I did. His hands were caressing his own chest, feeling himself up and it stunned me how much he was enjoying this.

He was so horny.

It felt like I was a puppeteer and he was my instrument. The power I had over him was so intense that I wanted to push it and see how far it went. With my other hand, I started to roam every inch of his massive chest again while I continued pumping his hard-on.

"Shit" he cussed as I pinched his nipple in between my thumb and bent index finger. I was driving him wild as his moans grew louder once I started to pull on his nipple. He was taking sharp intakes of breath as increased the speed of my hand. I felt him thrusting against my palm, wanting to go faster as if possible but I was going full speed now.

"Fuck bro I wanna cum…" he whimpered desperately once I pulled my hand away. A loud booming chuckle came from me as I watched him. He held his erection and started juicing himself with his own hand but I stopped him right there and pinned his hands on his sides of the wall. More whimpering.

"Pleeease Michael. I wanna fucking cum so badly." He begged and whimpered flailing his pelvis at me. I reached down and cupped him in my hand and I could feel him throbbing and rock hard, I couldn't help but smirk.

"How badly do you want it?"

"Soooo fucking baaaadly… pleeease brooo…" he whined. With that, I dipped my head and nuzzled his neck which brought me a quick gasp from him. My hands were still locked around his wrists and all he could do was wail in longing as I nibbled lightly on the skin of his neck. My mouth traveled along his collarbone, kissing and tasting his skin which was so delectable.

We have done it so often but there was something different right now, something so different that even after I came, I still wanted him, wanted his body. He moaned my name repeatedly as I grazed over his shoulder down to his chest, planting wet kisses all over. In that moment, I felt him wanting me, needing me to pleasure him all so badly. The fact that I was in control of someone who was physically bigger than me just made me feel so powerful.

My lips locked around his erect nipple and played with it using my tongue. He cussed out loudly and pulled my head closer to his chest, tangling his fingers in my hair. As I pressed closer to him, he stared to grind on my thigh and it didn't take long for him to blow his load with a satisfying moan. He came so quickly and abruptly that I wasn't able to pull back as he shot up all over me.

"Ooooh fuuuuuck…" he groaned.

His drippings were hot against my skin and I felt his deep heavy breaths as my head was pressed against his chest.

It was over.

Both of us had reached our orgasm.

And suddenly the lights went back on as the power came back and I found myself staring at Blake who was smiling down at me.


	19. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I apologized this took so long but I've just been busy with my school lately. If any of you people read my other fic Draw My Heart, that's almost done too and I really thank you for reading all my works and what not. This is not quite a short but sweet one so here you guys go… and also to the anon he left a really long review. Thank you so much and I wish I knew who you were cause I'm dedicating this chapter to you.

The storm in the area subsided the next few days and gave in to a little drizzle now and then. The weather clearing up however wasn't that too good news for one Michael Weisman, who unfortunately fell ill just as the weather was getting better.

"I told you not to go out anymore" Blake Jenner tsked his roommate who was shivering despite wearing three layers of clothing and wrapped up under their thick quilt, which they acquired through last year's Black Friday sale. They thought they'd never have a use for it since it rarely got cold in LA but guess they were proven wrong.

Michael couldn't bring himself to snap back a comment like he usually did cause his he felt really horrible, his throat, which was oblivious to how many times he had drank water, was dry making it speech hard for him.

The chestnut haired boy placed a hand against his buddy's forehead and immediately pulled it back feeling how high his temperature was. "Dude you're burning!" Blake said.

The self proclaimed bad ass just groaned and blinked his eyes weakly. He hated so much that he could barely get up seeing as his body just wanted him to lie down. He looked on over to Blake who was eyeing him with a concerned look on his face. Also in those eyes, there was a hint of frustration.

Why was he frustrated? Because Blake had very well said it wasn't wise for Michael to go out while the weather was bad but the dark haired boy just said he'd run to the store real quick to buy cheese since they were short of it and the boy couldn't handle breakfast without his fix of cheese. Going out on such a stormy day, it was inevitable for Michael to get wet even if he had an umbrella with him; and one thing leads to another now the boy was in bed, feeling like a wilted flower.

Horrible was an understatement to how Michael was feeling. His throat was dry yet his nose was pretty much clogged. He couldn't breathe right and he felt really weak. To think this was just caused by getting drizzled on and not doing anything about it. The sick boy just clutched on the quilt as tight as he could wanting to get as warm as possible.

Blake couldn't take the image of seeing Michael so not Mikester-ish. He was so used to seeing him going up and around, making a mess, throwing snarky quips and also bugging the hell out of him just cause he was bored. Not that he liked all of that, it just made him really sad to see the boy drained of his normal exuberance.

"Maybe you should… move to the couch for a while so I can fix up the bed…" Blake said.

Michael reluctantly left the comfort of the bed, taking the quilt with him as it wrapped around his body like a cloak. He made his way very slowly to the living room before he settled down on the couch, making a nest out of his sheets. Blake took the time then and fixed up the bed before going to check on his sick companion.

"You okay dude?" he asked which Michael gave a slight head nod. "Do you need anything…?" he followed up with a question really concerned about his roommate's condition. Michael shook his head for this one though.

Blake just gave a heavy sigh before attempting to make something for Michael since he hadn't eaten yet. He knew very well he wasn't the cook type unlike his partner yet here he was figuring how to make soup out of scratch. _Come on. It wasn't that hard now was it?_ Blake thought to himself. The tall boy soon realized he had no clue on what exactly to do as he got to the kitchen.

He rummaged the cabinets hoping he'd find some help and he came across a can of clam chowder. Pushing his lips to the side with an inner debate with himself if whether Michael liked clam or not, Blake just went along and prepared the stew; better than not preparing anything at all right? After he had prepared it, he collected a bowl of the soup in a tray together with a glass of water and some medicine.

Blake then went on his way back to the living room where Michael snugly wrapped up in his cocoon of sheets, watching TV. The dark haired boy gave a weak smile as Blake drew closer to him, watching him set the tray down on the table.

"You made me soup?" Michael asked before attempting to breathe through his blocked nose. Blake nodded before taking a seat next to him.

"Yea I heard it's like good for colds"

"I think that's just chicken noodle soup…"

"Oh… umm… I… I could go run to the store and get some, it'll just be really quick"

"Nah this is fine…" Michael said with a smile appreciating Blake's concern over him, before trying to pull his arms out of the sheets but Blake was already in action reaching for the bowl himself.

"I can feed myself dude…" Michael spoke with a slight frown on his face.

"I don't mind… you just sit back" the taller boy admitted before lifting up the spoon and bringing it closer to Michael's mouth. "Open up Mikey here comes the train… choo choo" Blake said with a playful smile imitating the sounds of the train.

"Dude I said I can fe-… did you just call me Mikey?"

Blake hadn't realized he had. He heard the pet name from one of Michael's past girlfriends and subconsciously it stuck to his mind. There was an awkward silence the next couple seconds as Blake averted his gaze feeling a little embarrassed stirring the soup as he focused his eyes on the TV, avoiding Michael's gaze. It was only until Michael opened his mouth that things went back the way they were like nothing just happened. A small smile crossed Blake's lips and he gladly went on to feed his roommate. There was a certain joy Blake found in doing this. He didn't know why feeding Michael made him happy, it just did.

Michael had popped in The Hangover Part 2 on Jack's PS3 that they now owned and both of them were all smiles and laughs despite having watched it several times before. It was Michael's favorite movie. Every now and then Blake would watch fondly while he spoon fed Michael the soup he made. It made him happy to see his mood uplifted because of the movie.

The rockstar in the making had his eyes glued on the TV screen, never missing a single bit of the movie. Bradley Cooper was one of Michael's favorite actors. He especially liked his character 'Phil', thinking he was really cool and good looking and cussed as much as a sailor. Just like the Mikester.

"That's the last spoon."

"What? You sure? I could've sworn there was more." Michael said through pouted lips.

"I could go make you some more if you want"

"Nah it's fine…" Michael paused to blow his nose. Blake then picked up the bottle of Tylenol and examined up close, reading the prescription. His roommate saw this and got curious so he asked what it was for.

"Your meds, just take one… it's extra strong" Blake said as he handed over a pill to Michael. "It says here you might get drowsy and what not so I suggest you rest after."

"But the moviiiiieeee" Michael whined uncharacteristically like a little kid and this made Blake smile.

"Okay okay… after the movie" He agreed.

After Michael downed the pill however the movie wasn't done yet but he was already fast asleep. Blake watched the boy looking so peaceful in his sleep, feeling it would be a crime to wake him up. He looked so vulnerable that he wanted to hold him in his arms and protect him from all the bad things in the world. But then again, that would mean protecting Michael himself from the Mikester.

He couldn't help himself and just pulled the boy closer. Blake didn't care if he got sick himself, he just wanted for Michael to rest his body in a proper position rather than his knees pulled up on the couch. As he leaned the dark haired boy's head against his lap, Michael just adjusted his body unconsciously, letting Blake straddle him.

Blake ran his hand through roommate's soft dark hair, twisting his curls in between his fingers. As Michael moved his arm a little, Blake took his hand in his and traced the lines of Michael's palm down to his wrist then he froze as his thumb went lower on the smaller boy's arm. For a moment, all other thoughts were flushed as Blake focused on what he saw. _What_ _would drive a person like the Mikester to do this_ Blake thought to himself.

Just below Michael's wrist were several faint, but still visible scars that lined up vertically along his forearm.

They were cuts.

Cuts that Michael made himself.


	20. Chapter 14: Blake & Michael

Between me and my roommate it's always him who wakes up before me, somehow Michael's body clock is just adjusted as such. Though there are times when I'm up before him, with the help of an alarm clock and very rarely without one but mostly it's always him who gets to embrace the rising sun before me. Once Michael is up he's first to take a shower then wakes me up for my turn and he hates that I take lengthy showers so it all kinda just works out fine.

There is one bad thing about it though, since Michael is the one to wake me up he likes to do it in 'creative' ways as he calls it every now and then. Today fortunately wasn't too bad, he woke me up by constantly poking me on my cheek. "Dude… cut it out" I breathed out annoyed before turning away from Michael pulling the blanket higher over me.

"Come on Blake wake up, let's go for a run"

"Dude don't be silly, you're sick you can't run" I said with a yawn in between

"I'm feeling better now dude, I don't know about you but I'm leaving in 5 minutes" Michael said getting off the bed and walked out to the living room. Sitting up, I stretched the laziness off. Honestly I don't know how Michael manages this morning runs like nothing, if not for him my running in the morning would be as rare as Lady GaGa wearing pants. Another yawn left my mouth, the bed looked really tempting and I wanted to allow myself a 5 minute nap but I couldn't afford it, "Okay I'm gonna go if you're not coming" he yelled from the living room. Unwillingly I dragged myself off the bed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. A splash of tap water on my face helped perk me up.

Since I was in pajama pants and a shirt I changed into track pants leaving the shirt on and used a little water to fix my bed hair, it was just a run not a red carpet so I didn't bother much with appearance; by the end of the run my hair is probably gonna be messy again and my clothes would be dirty and sweaty anyways.

"Ready?" Michael asked

"One round around the park?" I asked just to clarify as I put in my ear piece.

"No 6"my roommate replied dripping with sarcasm earning an eye roll from me. "Rea-" Michael opened his mouth to ask but I interrupted him "dude your shoes laces are untied". He looked down and soon as he does I take off sprinting, "HA HA SUCKER!" I yelled back at him. It wasn't a race or competition between us but hey we are men, we practically challenge each other in just about anything and everything; it's a male thing I guess. Though I got head start between the first 3 minutes Michael managed to catch up with me and a couple seconds later took over me. I didn't like seeing him run past me one bit, the smirk he had plastered on his face was evident and I was determined to catch back up with him. One of my favorite songs in my workout playlist came on and I instantly felt pumped.

I refuse to run or do any kind of workout without listening to my music, or rather a playlist specifically tailored for working out. I believe the bass thumping songs with 120 or more BPM fuels the energy to complete my workouts at the best I can. True enough the tunes playing into my ears did help and I was almost catching up with Michael when I tripped over something and came tumbling down. With a loud thud I landed on my knees and hands, fortunately my face wasn't even close to getting a scratch or something. Instantly I was hit with pain and a feeling of heat on my palms and knees, Michael must have heard me fall and came running back towards me; "dude are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine" I said trying to stand up. I looked down at my palms and they were blood red and scratched up. I tried to clench my fists but they hurt really bad and I had to keep my palms open to avoid it. "Mr. Blake?" a little voice called out from behind making me turn around, it was that little boy I met a few weeks ago."I'm sorry Mr. Blake"

"Oh, um, sorry for what?" I asked confused and surprised to see him, Bryan pointed back at one of his small toy trucks. It took me a second to realize I tripped because of the toy truck and he was apologizing for that. "Oh no it's ok Bryan, what are you doing here?" I said dusting my hands unconsciously but soon as I did the pain inflamed making me wince. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" A female voice came running up to us, "oh gosh I am so so sorry" Becca apologized profusely. "Look at what you did Bryan! I've told you countless times not to play on the pavement where people are walking and running" she began raising her voice at Bryan who now had his head hung low, "no it's not his fault I should have seen where I was going" I said taking some of the blame.

"Dude you're bleeding" Michael pointed at my knee, I looked down and saw that he was right. The area around my knees on the light grey track pants that I was wearing had turned red, "oh my goodness you're bleeding!" Becca shrieked a little louder than she needed to attracting attention from people around. "It's cool I'll be fine" I began to say to but she didn't take my word for it, instead she insisted on helping me clean up and fix my wound so before long both me and Michael found ourselves in Becca's living room.

"Dude don't lean back on the couch" I whispered nudging Michael

"Why?!" Michael frowned

"You're sweaty as fuck don't lean back on the couch" I explained to him but he just rolled his eyes ignoring what I said. Hearing Becca call my name I went into the kitchen to see her standing by the kitchen table with a first aid kit in her hand, she asked me to take a seat as she opened up the kit. "You really didn't have to do this Becca"

"Please, this is the least I can do" she taking out the cotton wools, I rolled up my pant leg to my knee so she could clean the wound. I bit my lips trying hard not to make any kind of noise as Becca dabbed the blood, every time I felt the cotton on my wound it hurt like hell inflaming the burning sensation; but I wasn't gonna let her know a big guy like me can't handle the pain. I tried to focus on something else to ignore the pain and that's when I took interest in Becca's hair. She had luscious blonde hair something I find really attractive for some reason, which I guess was the reason why I was attracted to her the first time I saw her. The last time I saw her though didn't turn out like what I wanted, it made me cringe with embarrassment recalling what Michael did at the grocery store; speaking of which, I still haven't settled that with him. I'm pretty sure Becca still thinks me and Michael are a couple not believing when I told her we weren't, time to fix that.

"So um… I don't know if you still remember when you met me at the grocery store, the whole thing with me and Michael, you know, him, wrapping his arms, around, me…" I dragged what I was saying not wanting to finish the whole thing. A slight smile grew on Becca which could only mean she knew what I was referring to so I just moved on to what I really wanted to say, "yea… he and I, we are nothing but roommates. We aren't a couple or anything" I said, the image of both Michael and me as a couple was just… "You don't have to explain Blake I won't judge you even if you and Michael are more than roommates"

"No but see the thing is we aren't, we are nothing but straight men living together under the same roof" I immediately defended

"Alright" Becca replied simply but I felt like she still wasn't convinced. I opened my mouth to further explain but the her phone rang and she finished applying the band aid just in time to go answer her phone. I proceeded back to the living room allowing Becca some privacy. Just as I settle on the couch Bryan walked up to me and handed me a card, reading it I couldn't help but go "awww… thanks buddy" I patted Bryan's head with a big smile. The little boy drew me a sorry/get well soon card with the most adorable drawings, my heart just melted reading the card; "thank you Bryan"

I patted the space between me and Michael inviting Bryan to sit next to me, "I'm sorry about your knee" he said apologetically. "Don't worry about it buddy I'll be fine" I ruffled his hair assuringly. I kept looking at the card over and over again, its one of the nicest things I've ever gotten and I just love it so much. I know it sounds like I just got an awesome Christmas gift but seriously, this card is just so precious to me. "What are you looking at kid?" Michael asked Bryan, the little boy simply shrugged and turned away and scooted a little closer to me and away from Michael making him roll his eyes. "Who is that man?" Bryan asked in a whisper leaning towards, I guess it's about time he asked that question. "He's my best friend and roommate" I told Bryan who gave a quick look at Michael, who wasn't all smiles and I'm guessing because I ruined his run.

"I got some bad news Bryan. The nanny called to say she can't l come today so I'm gonna have to take you with me to school" Becca announced returning from the kitchen. "Nooo I don't wanna! You always make me sit for so long and I can't do anything" her brother whined.

"I'm sorry buddy I've got no other options, I can't leave you home by yourself either"

"I promise I won't go out the house myself or play with matches. I'll just sit here and be a good boy drinking mu juice and watching tv" Bryan tried convincing his sister. I pictured Bryan's description in my head and it just made me chuckle, it's official he is THE MOST adorable kid ever! Becca shook her head letting her brother know that's not gonna work but he wasn't going to give up just yet, he tried his best negotiating but bottom line, Becca wasn't going to change her mind. "Well if I can't be alone by myself can I go with Mr. Blake instead?"

"No you can't, Mr. Blake is busy and he can't take care of you"

"Not really, I don't mind babysitting Bryan while you're gone" I interjected, "I mean if its ok with you I can take Bryan along with me for a couple hours until you get back or something"

"YES! Please Becca let me go with Mr. Blake, please please please please please please please please…" Bryan went on with a limitless amount of 'pleases' not allowing Becca much time to think.

"Ok ok ok you can go with Mr. Blake but you behave yourself and listen to everything he says. You hear me?" Hearing his sister Bryan began cheering, "I'm so glad Mr. Blake fall"

"Bryan!" Becca snapped

"What? If Mr. Blake didn't fall I would have to go with you to your boring school"

"Ok ok ground rules, no calling me Mr. Blake, just Blake will do"

"Aye aye captain" Bryan saluted me putting a smile on my lips, I could already tell the next couple hours with Bryan is just gonna fly by in a blink.

"How do I know you're not gonna kidnap my younger brother and hold him ransom" Becca asked jokingly as we exchanged phone numbers, "well I assure you that won't happen, but if I do happen to kidnap Bryan you can be assure its not for ransom. I'm keeping the adorable guy for myself" I said causing Becca to chuckle lightly.

After bringing Bryan over to our place I hit the showers and made it a quick one just to freshen up and once done I made my way to the bedroom to get dressed. Passing by the living room I saw both Michael and Bryan on the couch playing some game on the PS3, fortunately Michael had the common sense to pick a video game suited for Bryan's age instead of his usual video game choices filled with violent and vulgar content; the pair were too engrossed in the game to even notice me walk by from the kitchen into the bedroom. Once at the closet I stripped the towel wrapped around my waist and put on a pair of boxers before picking out a simple polo shirt in purple and black jeans; I refuse to wear blue jeans, they are too mainstream. Upon getting dressed I blew dried my hair as I do almost every morning, I simply love my hair cut but I gotta admit having such a cut meant a lot and I mean A LOT of maintenance from conditioning every couple days to blow drying and then straightening if needed; but hey, guess there's a price to pay for looking good right? I wonder how it is for Michael though, I don't think he conditions his hair but I'm positive he uses wax to spike up his hair in a way giving him the classic 'you know I'm trouble babe' bad boy look; pretty sure his haircut plays a part for him with getting chicks as easy as he does.

Speaking of cuts I got reminded of what I saw last night, a cold shiver ran down my spine recalling the image of Michael's wrist with those scars. They were faint scars, easily missed in a flash but that doesn't mean they don't serve as evidence that my room mate hurt himself physically. I don't get why people would do such a silly stupid thing, it's like these people are already emotionally hurt for one reason or another and so they go ahead and add more pain on physically? Personally I never had to deal with a friend or family member doing such a thing until now so I don't know how to react or what to do however one thing clear is that such nonsense is a strict no no if I can help it; it's not cool and I won't stand for it happening and especially not to the ones I care and love. How was I supposed to confront him though? Knowing Michael talking to him directly about it is only going to earn me a 'mind your own fucking business' slap on the face. I don't know if I should get Aylin's help on this sensitive issue, then again I don't exactly know what to do and I cannot and will not just let it slip.

With a sigh I finished drying my hair and gave it a flip to the left achieving my usual look before returning back to the living room, "dude I'm done with the shower, your turn"

"Yea ok, after this round" Michael countered without removing his eyes off the tv, I wanted him to go get showered up soon because he had this habit of delaying showers and after a while he gets too 'lazy' and just skips it regardless of if he worked out or not; and I didn't like this habit of his, it's an invitation to get ill and he's just getting better today. However getting him to quit his video game and into the shower isn't an easy task, running up the stairs of a hundred floors without a break in between would be easier; I was only left with one thing to do. I sighed and left for the kitchen then once out of my roommate's sight I pulled out my phone and logged onto the settings for the wifi. Now I wouldn't do this under circumstances but I really wanted Michael to get cleaned up and also I expected him to help with baby sitting Bryan and though Michael didn't agree to anything and this was all on me but I mean come on, he's my bro its kinda like a requirement for him to help me out. All I had to do was reboot the wifi and give a couple seconds before Michael yelled like I expected him to.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"Dude language" I warned

"GAHHH" he yelled again and flung the controlled aside before storming off towards the bathroom, fortunately he didn't suspect me of any foul play; well that went smooth. "Blake? What happened?" Bryan asked still sitting on the couch with a confused look

"Nothing buddy the game just ended and Michael lost" I lied, well… white lied. "So buddy, what do you feel like doing?" I asked sagging next to Bryan on the couch, the little kid scratched his head for a moment before shrugging; "can we go to Chuck E. Cheese's?"

"Oh yea sure, lets wait for Michael to finish his shower then we'll go" I said. I switched the tv to the cable so Bryan could watch normal tv while I just used my phone killing time waiting for Michael.

"Hell no!"

"Dude come on please"

"Are you out of your mind man? I'm not going to that stupid rat place"

"You don't expect me to take Bryan by myself do you?" I asked rhetorically only to get a shrug from Michael. "Come on bro please, just come with me. I'll pay for everything you just have to come along and enjoy yourself" Michael was about to reply and knowing he still wasn't convinced I added one more thing, "and get drunk on all the cheese you can have". He frowned, I know Chuck E. Cheese's isn't cheese heaven or something but come on, if the place has the word cheese in it's name I'm sure they'd have a large supply of it and cheese is one of Michael's weakness. "Fine, but if any giant rat comes up to our table and start singing or something I swear to god it will end ugly" he said putting on a shirt before proceeding to dry his hair. Once we were all ready to leave we got in the car and were on our way to the mall, Michael couldn't be bothered to drive so I had to take the wheel this time.

The mall wasn't far away so in a couple minutes we were already there, seated and ready to order our food. "Can I go play the games now?" Bryan asked soon as the waiter took our orders and left, the little kid was simply impatient. "Alright go pick the game you wanna play, I'll get the tokens an-" Bryan went running off before I could even finish, "you wanna come with?" I asked Michael but he couldn't be bothered to respond and instead took his phone out to use it. With my lips pushed to the side I went to get some tokens before joining Bryan at the arcade area. Upon slipping a token into the machine it began with loud music playing as though Bryan actually won, after a short introduction on how to play the game it began. I stood behind the little kid watching the screen as he played but my mind was dwelling on the scars on Michael's wrist.

Any wound or a scar on someone's wrist or arm is very likely because they had cut or self harmed them self. I can't imagine what could have driven Michael to such an extent, they didn't seem like fresh scars so the he probably did the cutting sometime ago, but as far as I can remember I don't recall any big emotional incident that occurred to Michael that could have pushed him to commit such an act. What on earth drove him to do that, the guy struts around with the swag of a bad boy taking pride in being who he is, 'The Mikester' a fearless man that makes the world his bitch; what would cause such a macho guy to do something drastic like that? A loud bell rings bring me back from my thoughts, Bryan had finished the game. He won a couple tickets but they were barely enough to exchange them for anything at all so understandably he wanted to try out another game. I passed him another token when my phone rang, it was that agent calling from that audition that I went to the other day. Immediately a smile found its way onto my face, casting agents usually send emails and only call those who get chosen to play lead important roles so I guess I actually got picked. I didn't know for sure though so I didn't want to get my hopes all up high and come to find out she's just really really extremely polite and was calling to say thank you for trying out or something, but only one way to find out.

I rushed back to the table and passed Michael him all the tokens I had and told him to go watch over Bryan and he declined like expected but I included a 10 dollar bill along with the token which was enough for him to obey my instructions. I sat down and took a deep breath before sliding the answer the call, a warm voice greeted me over the phone before asking to speak to me; "yes, this is Mr. Blake Jenner speaking" I said proudly. The agent asked how I was doing but I doubted she really cared, I get it though, it's just a formality of courtesy. She then went on to talk about the audition and delivered the news that I was unfortunately not selected. Soon as I heard that my mood came crashing down low, instantly I felt extremely horrible and just lousy about myself. However she turned that mood back up when she mentioned the next piece of news she had, "there is this modeling campaign I'm casting for and I thing you are perfect for it, if you're interested". I didn't really think twice immediately I agreed and my eagerness was very evident in my tone, the agent gave me a quick description of the photo shoot and told me she'd email me the rest of the details before hanging up. Immediately I texted Aylin letting her know about the good news, I'm super excited and I can't wait to do it. Not what I was expecting exactly, but hey at least it's something.

The food we ordered arrived and I called Michael and Bryan back to the table, they dug in eating their food but I was busy texting Aylin however when she didn't reply back after a couple texts I turned to eating what I ordered. Once done with our food Michael and Bryan returned back to the arcade area and I paid the bill before joining them. It was a pretty big arcade area and with so many people it was hard to find them but when I eventually did I came across a sight that made me smile. I saw both of them playing one of those games where you had to throw the ball into the holes to score points and Michael was holding Bryan hands helping with shooting the balls, I don't know what about it but seeing that just made me smile. Michael is that kind of a guy who'd push the kid aside and play it himself saying things like 'watch how the pro does it' but seeing him teach Bryan instead was something I didn't expect of him; which is a good thing though. I stood beside them and cheered Bryan, with the assistance of Michael Bryan managed to score a decent amount of points earning him quiet a number of tickets. After that game Bryan played a couple more games before he got completely bored and wanted to exchange the tickets he won with prizes.

At the counter Bryan took a very good look scanning the entire shelf of prizes before he picked out a crown, lensless plastic glasses, a bracelet with the words 'certified awesome', some kind of a toy car transformer thing, and some cotton candy. My phone buzzed with a text message from Becca saying she was done with school and asked about Bryan, I replied letting her know where we were and almost instantly got a reply from her saying she'd meet us in the mall next door. Tucking my phone away I looked back up at Michael to see him wearing one of those crowns similar to the one Bryan got and it was a second before I noticed that wasn't a similar crown it was the one Bryan got and the little guy must've given it to Michael, I couldn't help but smile at what I saw. Bryan turned to me and asked me to bend down to him and I did without questioning and the adorable little kid wore the pair of glasses he got on me. My smile grew wider simply adoring him, "anyone ever told you how cute you are?" I lightly pinched Bryan's nose before rising back up. Both Michael and I thanked him, such a thoughtful little boy he's just simply so precious.

I didn't expect to enjoy myself but nevertheless, I couldn't help but smile as I looked on over to Blake who was smiling as he hoisted that Bryan kid on his shoulders. The way he looked so happy with the little tyke gave me the assumption he wanted to have kids in the future, something I never imagined myself having.

After walking around a couple more minutes, we managed to locate the blonde girl. The moment she saw us, she smiled and I bet it was because we looked silly as hell seeing that I still wore the plastic crown and Blake still had his gag glasses on. She wasn't alone however, a guy about her age was with her, holding her hand and I assumed it was her boyfriend.

Wait, I thought Blake liked this chick… didn't he know she was taken? I glanced at his expression to see he was oblivious to this however.

"I can't thank you enough for looking out after Bryan" blondie said.

"Don't worry 'bout it, we had a fun time isn't that right sport?" Blake smiled as he squatted down so he was eye level with Bryan.

"Blake was really really nice to me" the blonde kid said with a smile. "Also Michael is so cool!"

I couldn't help but look at the kid so fondly while Blake ruffled his hair.

"Oh… I almost forgot, guys this is Drake, my boyfriend. Drake this is Blake and his umm… friend Michael"

"Oh…" almost instantly Blake's face fell and he did a good job however of recomposing himself before he shook his hand with a faked smile. Good thing he was an actor. Few more conversations of thanks and Blake promising he would babysit again sometime, I don't know if he meant it but obviously I could see his spirits set down because of what just happened.

We went back to the car in silence and I didn't like it how glum he seemed. As soon as we got inside and shut the car door behind us, he stopped and stared ahead sighing. I wanted to cheer him up somehow, I didn't like seeing him so down like that.

"Hey… from now on everything I say goes okay?" I said

"What?" his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Well, who's the king here?" I said pointing to my crown and Blake couldn't help but smile.

"You are." He played along keeping his smile.

"Exactly, Now King Weisman orders you to take us home immediately"

"Uh… o-" Blake started to argue but I cut him off, clasping my hand over his mouth.

"And not a single word from you until I say you can speak, okay? Nod if you understand"

He nodded.

I smirked at him victoriously before taking my hand off his mouth. He preceded to drive us back home and surprisingly, he was loyal to his word not uttering anything else per my orders. As soon as we got home, he opened his mouth as if to say something but I quickly shook my head telling him he wasn't to speak yet.

Blake frowned as I shut him in our room telling him not to come out until I told him so. With him out of the way, I went on to make what I had planned for the evening. Whipping up something fancy for dinner, a full course of steak topped with Gravy, mashed potatoes with peas and a side of Spaghetti. I smiled as I readied the two plates onto the silver tray Blake used when I was sick.

I had prepared everything in about a quarter of an hour and when everything was ready, I gave a light knock on the bedroom door.

A few seconds passing, a few shuffling of feet and then the door opened, Blake with a tight lipped smile.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Dinner with me as we watch a marathon of Modern Family, I made a little something something" I smiled proudly as I gestured at the table. Blake took a whiff and his eyes widened a bit as he saw I had turned the coffee table into a luxurious looking table. Covered with a red tabletop with a candelabra at the center, our food ready on each side of the piece, he muttered a wow before turning his eyes on me.

"You did all of this for me? What did you do wrong this time?" He asked eyeing me cautiously but I just chuckled lightly.

"I just wanted to tell you how awesome it is to be living with you… I mean… I feel ten times more cooler and it's like I have my own personal maid" I grinned at him and he punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"You don't know how much this means to me man"

"Hey hey, no going all sentimental now and shit. What are you waiting for man, the food'll get cold" I told him as I dragged him on to the couch. Blake couldn't help but look at the table with a gleeful expression, his whole mood seemed to be uplifted and I think I managed to make him forget about the blonde after all.

"Here's to us bro" I said lifting up a wine glass to him.

"Is that alcohol?" he looked on over to his glass as if it was poison.

"No, yours is just Diet Coke… this is Root beer" I said shaking my glass. Well Root beer plus a little Gin but he didn't need to know about that. "To the best roommate ever" I said and he took his own glass and clanked it with mine with a huge grin on his face. Both of us took sips from our drinks and after that he turned to me.

"You meant me as the best roommate right?"

"Nope, I meant me"

"Thought so…"


	21. Chapter 15: Blake

"You know some security guards are just so dumb" I said walking up behind Aylin which startled her a little, "whoa! How'd you get on set?"

"I managed to pass off for a stunt guy"

"But there are no stunts in this scene"

"Exactly" I said with a proud smile feeling smart for managing to trick my way past security almost effortlessly, but Aylin didn't seem to care too much she instead just turned her attention back to the front. The both of us stood behind a set of filming cameras together with a bunch of other people whom were obviously the crew members. A small group of people were gathered in front of a panel of tv screens not too far away from where I stood, out of which only 2 men were seated on the iconic chairs that only the cast and directors received. As the scene came to an end one of the 2 men called out a loud "cut" before the cameras stopped recording and the scene actors broke their characters, "everyone take a short break and we'll move to scene 69 in a bit". Taking a deep breath Aylin walked past me towards a set of chairs without saying a word, I followed her assuming she was nervous by the way she was acting.

"You ok?" I asked getting a nod from Aylin in return

"Sure you're not nervous or anything?"

"What? Nervous? Me? Don't be silly" Aylin replied with a mocking tone taking a sip of water, "I've done this a thousand times, nothing to be nervous about". I love Aylin's sense of confidence, it's just amazing how this girl is so headstrong in anything she does making her unstoppable; but I think she was still a little nervous despite what she said. Claiming to be in the next scene Aylin gave the script she held in her hand another read just in time before the director called for the next scene's actors. "Break a leg" I wished putting my thumb up and got a smile from Aylin in return before she made her way over to the director. I shifted back to spot I was standing at earlier which had a clear view of everything, perfect to see Aylin in action. I watched as she and a few other actors have a small discussion with the director, about the upcoming scene I'm sure before proceeding to get into character. Aylin gave me another look and I supportively flashed my thumb again with a smile, I knew she was going to do just fine.

Eventually the director yelled "action" and a luminous red light in a corner came on, I didn't notice it earlier but it was to indicate that the camera is rolling thus requesting silence on set; but that obviously doesn't apply to the actors on camera. Crossing my arms I payed all my attention to Aylin not really caring about the rest, waiting for her line. Without any warning I suddenly get yanked by my collar by someone from behind me, "whoa whoa whoa" I began to object but that person shushed me pulling me to a corner. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed but not too loud to disrupt the ongoing taping as I adjusted my shirt. "Hi, I'm so so sorry stranger man but I really really am desperate for a scene parter to rehearse this. Please please please practice this with me" the person that dragged me who happened to be a woman, began pleading holding a script up to me. She must've been only about 20 or 21 so it felt weird to think of her as a woman, I guess lady or girl was more suiting… I think? I took a quick moment to notice her features, she had lengthy brunette hair spotting a slim figure ideal for an actress and she was kinda beautiful. Anyways I agreed to help her, since she already dragged me away separately; and maybe also because she was too pretty for me to deny.

"Well it's nothing really" the stranger girl said in her character after a deep breath. She seemed like a completely different person from herself a couple seconds ago, I must say that was some pretty good acting. "Trust me that's not nothing" I read my line trying to make it believable as what I though was happening in the script. The script consisted lines of two characters, Jessie and Drew; and clearly I was playing Drew. As we continued further in the scene I noticed 'Jessie' was stepping closer to me, it was subtle but I noticed it. However I didn't object it and just focused on reading my lines while trying to keep eye contact with her since the scene describes the actors are facing each other.

"You know you're not all that bad yourself"

"Who's saying I'm bad?" she asked with chuckle just like printed on the script

"Well it was nice meeting you Drew"

"Pleasure's mine"

The next line read 'Jessie kisses Drew in a short but sweet kiss', those words played around in my mind for a moment before making sense, but was she going to kiss me? I looked her in the eyes, waiting for her to make a move. Was she going to keep in character and initiate the kiss or not? I'll be honest, half of me kinda wanted it for some reason and I really felt like she was going to kiss me but, she didn't. "Well… uh… thanks for the help" she said before walking off abruptly before I could say anything back to her. I licked my lips impulsively watching her walk away, I didn't exactly have a reason but I wanted to stop her, ask for her name or something but my phone buzzed stealing my attention away; it was Michael, a text from him. Though the text arrived in the name of a 'awesome sexy guy' I knew it was Michael, he must have changed his name in the contacts of my phone probably when I left it lying around. "Going to the gym today? Need to work on my babies" the text read and Michael used the flexed bicep emoticon next to the word babies. Not in a hurry to reply I look around for that girl but she's insight no longer. I sighed running a hand through my hair, but in the direction it's combed so it doesn't get messed up. I composed a quick reply and sent it to Michael arranging to meet him later in the evening to hit the gym together. Still feeling a little… umm… well I wasn't even sure how I felt but I just returned back to watch Aylin.

"So what do you think?" Aylin asked as we both made our ways off set heading for the parking lot

"You did awesome"

"Oh you always say that!" I get smacked on the back by Aylin but not strong enough to hurt

"Hey it's not my fault if you did a good job I will not be blamed for it" I said as we both laughed. Glancing at my phone I saw the time before asking what were her plans next for the day, she said she would heading to the mall later on but her next destination was home so I offered her a ride. Throughout the entire journey Aylin kept poking fun at me for using GPS navigation on my phone to get around places I have already been to a couple times like her house, clearly she doesn't know how easy it is to get lost in this big city. She also managed to squeeze in what's been going on with her lately in between which was nice since we haven't caught up with each other in some time. Conversing with her helped pass the time and soon we arrived at her place, with a goodbye wave and a thanks for the lift she alighted. I looked at the time again and decided I had just about enough of it to head back home to pick up Michael then the gym.

"OK OK I'M COMING!" Michael yelled annoyed as he got in the car, throwing both our gym bags into the back seat. "I texted you I was on my way get ready and you seriously wait till I arrive before you get ready?"

"Whatever man" he said carelessly turning his attention to his cellphone, texting someone. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind but I held back soon as I see his hand. Whatever frustration I had on Michael vanished, when I saw the scars on his wrists despite the bracelets he had on. I swallowed a lump in my throat, along with whatever I wanted to say; it didn't matter anymore. Michael was completely oblivious to my mood change, he still spotted a slight frown occupied with his phone. Managing to find a spot to park not too far from the gym we didn't have to walk far to get to it, Michael was already in his workout clothes but I had to go change and my roommate was nice enough to pack my workout clothes in my bag.

While switching apparels in locker room my mind was preoccupied with Michael and how to talk to him about it. I had to confront the boy soon to avoid a repeat of the self harm act, but it wasn't as easy as said. Once in more comfortable clothes more appropriate to pump some iron, I joined Michael back at the free weights area. "Bro check it, I'm lifting the heaviest I've ever lifted" Michael said lifting a set of dumbbells facing the mirror spotting his classic smirk. I picked up a set of dumbbells for myself and joined him standing close by, trying to figure how to bring that topic up. Meanwhile though Michael stroke up a conversation of his own, "how's your knee? Still bleeding?"

"No it's better now, hope it doesn't leave a scar though" I said those words without thinking about it, but only after saying it I realized I wouldn't have a better time to confront my roommate. "Speaking of scars, did you fall down also or something?"

"Huh?" Michael asked with an expression on his face saying he completely didn't get me

"Well I noticed you had some scars on your wrist… how'd you get them…". Total silence. He said nothing. I looked at his reflection in the mirror, waiting for a reply while still lifting but not a single word from him. Instead he set the dumbbells away and walked off, as though I didn't exist, and got on the bench press machine and began using that. I wasn't going to let him just walk away though, I don't think so! I set my dumbbells away and followed him, "dude I asked you a question" but Michael ignored me continuing his workout.

"Dude, I'm talking to you" I raised my voice a little trying to emphasize that I expected a reply from him

"Well I'm not" he said, his tone dripping with arrogance. I stared at him silenced by his quip, not really knowing what to say. Shortly after I was watching Michael walking out the exit, me completely dumbfounded by his actions.


	22. Chapter 15: Michael

I walked out of the gym in complete frustration. Why was I getting worked up for such a thing? I mean all he did was ask right? But then again, why was there a twist in my stomach making me feel a bit queasy, obstructing any other thoughts in my head. A part of me thought how ironic it was that he only noticed them now since we practically sleep together in the same bed.

Taking to consideration how I've hid them well under the number of wristbands and armlets I wore which complemented the rocker look I aimed for, it got me thinking that maybe he had only noticed now since I forgot to wear one today.

Looking at my naked wrists, I coiled my hand against my left arm, brushing my thumbs against the several streaks that were barely visible unless you made a double check. From another point of view you would just see thinly lined scars in a column of my wrist, but what I saw was that side of me I wasn't very fond of.

Blood.

Pain.

Turmoil.

Despair.

And then more pain.

I pressed the nail of my thumb against the wrist I held, digging unto my own skin. My whole body tensed, teeth gritting together and I felt like I was going to explode. The pain shooting through my arm was nothing to me as if I were already numb by it. It was there I know, but I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking if I pressed harder or if I hurt myself enough, all this memories would fade away.

_Stop…_

_Michael don't…_

My eyes shot wide open, and I felt myself on the brink of tears. This is why I hated this side of me. This is why I try so hard to put up with being the Mikester. I hated being so powerless feeling so weak that I couldn't do anything about it. I felt like a sorry pathetic pussy whenever I cried. Frustration and more frustration built up inside me and I needed to vent it all out before I did anything reckless out here in the middle of God knows where.

I hadn't noticed it but I had kept walking into some part in LA I didn't quite recognize. Several people were staring at me and I gave reciprocated them with cold glares as if questioning why the hell where they looking at me?

What was wrong with me? Wonder what expression I had on? I wish I had a mirror to know why they were staring as if I was some caged up animal. I needed to break away from this so I started to move on my feet again, taking me away from there. I didn't really had any destination as long as I got rid of those buggy pair of eyes. Were they even staring or was I becoming paranoid now?

Heading on further, recognition hit me as I realized where I was. Just down the corner and a few blocks would take me to Jack's place. I opted for that direction and continued walking, feeling a little stinging from my arm. Daring a glance down, I saw a tiny, trickling bead of dark red, flowing from where I had held myself. Ignoring the tiny nuisance for a while, I took the familiar route on trying to calm myself cause I seriously was getting worked up for nothing.

I wasn't quite sure how to feel as I stood waiting outside the door. Slowly, I brought myself to ring the doorbell once but soon regretted it, thinking maybe I should just head back home. But before I could perform an unintended ding dong ditch prank, the door soon opened and there stood someone else than who I expected.

"Oh, hey Mike" a friendly smile in the form of Jack's girlfriend greeted me at the doorstep.

"Hey Nells… is Jack…?"

"Yup, Come on in" she said stepping aside as she gestured for me to come in. I was no stranger to this place since Jack and I used to bum out here so often, it was just these past weeks that I haven't been here so regularly unlike before. You would think the place would look like a pig sty being it Jack's apartment but thanks to Nellie, she managed to keep it in tact and presentable, otherwise it would have looked like a tornado came in and swoop through the whole place.

"Jaaack! Mike's here" Nellie called out as she paced the living room as she headed for the kitchen area. Nellie was Jack's girlfriend who he met at a concert. She had shoulder length black hair the same shade as Jack's which were kept curled at the end. Her fringe hid half of her face and you could only see one of her amber brown eyes. The first time I saw her I was completely taken aback at how pretty she was, but at that time I was 'dating' some chick and Jack just beat me to her.

My eyes were still fixated on her back as she was attending to something in the stove that I didn't notice Jack who had grabbed me in a neck lock.

"Stop checking out my girl man" he joked chucking as he messed up my hair which I didn't like so much since I spent the whole afternoon styling it to look unkempt.

"Fuck man! Cut it out!" I tried prying his hold off my neck but I couldn't manage to. Instead I just popped open my mouth and…

"OWW! You disgusting piece of shit" He cussed as he pushed me off him and now I was the one with the proud smirk as I wiped my mouth dry. "I can't believe you just bit me…" he made a disgusted face as he wiped his arm.

"Hey do you think I liked that? It was like biting a bear's arm… talk about arm hair" I countered with my own disgusted face and I heard Nellie chuckle from the kitchen. Jack mouthed a 'fuck you' before sinking down next to me on the couch.

"So what brings you here huh? Finally decided to return my PS3?" Jack asked with a sarcastic smile and I couldn't help but snort.

"Nah man, you got to talk to my roommate about that" I said which obviously made him frown. After that whole incident a few weeks back, Jack hasn't been to my place ever fearing Blake would beat the crap out of him. I made fun of him for being scared of a guy like Blake but guess he was just intimidated by the size of the dude, I mean I would if I didn't know him any better. Jack was then eyeing me carefully and it took me a minute to realize he was staring at my arm not me directly.

"What happened to your arm?" Jack asked.

"What this? It's nothing but a scratch" I shrugged indifferently before wiping the blood off on my track pants. Jack looked at me for a while before brushing it off. I shuddered a little as the reminder of what I was trying to forget reared its' ugly head at me again.

_Keep calm._

_Don't lose your cool._

Thankfully Jack left me by myself at the couch as he strode towards his girlfriend to peck her by the cheek.

"Want a beer?" he called out from the kitchen which I answered with a yea. He then went and got two beer bottles from the fridge before he returned to the living room. Jack handed me a bottle before he sank back down next to me with a grunt. There was this uneasiness in the air and I wasn't sure if I was being paranoid since I was literally doing nothing but sitting down next to Jack with a beer in hand but I couldn't seem to appease myself down. Maybe it's because I didn't feel like going back home, fearing I'd face a confrontation I didn't want to handle; honestly it felt like that time I had a bad mark in my Social studies class and yea I know, who cares about social studies? But when I got that, I didn't feel like going home cause not only did I do poorly, I failed the exam and I couldn't bear to come home and show my parents that, not wanting their scolding.

"Dude, you okay?"

I blinked twice shaking my thoughts away. I nodded and told him I was just preoccupied with my thoughts. Luckily he wasn't the poky type and with a shrug, he brushed it off before taking a glug of his drink.

"Did you tell him yet?" Nellie asked as she set down two plates of sandwiches down the table in front of us.

"Tell me what?" I sipped on my beer.

"Oh not yet…" Jack's expression suddenly turned urgent.

"How could you not?" Nellie asked like she was offended by the thought. "Mike, Jack talked to this guy who was interested in giving you a recording contract." She explained.

"What? Really? What'd he say?" I asked turning to Jack. Almost instantly, that uneasiness vanished as my mood turned into a more excited frame of mind. I found myself getting immersed in the conversation as Jack recounted how he had talked to this guy who was a representative of Hopeless Records, a record label who managed a lot of different alternative bands. Some of our inspirations like All Time Low, Forever The Sickest Kids and Paramore were just some of the few names they handled. It felt so surreal knowing we could finally be signed to a record label and finally make music, go on tours and just live the life of a rock star.

"He saw a video of us on YouTube performing at that bar in Palm Springs" Jack explained and a memory of that night came back to me remembering hearing the applause and cheers from the crowd. Everything else was all just a blur and I had this sudden urge to ask Jack about that night but he continued on. "So he arranged us a meeting with us this Friday at Blockmore Studios"

"Blockmore?" I asked hearing the unfamiliar place.

"Yea, he wants to hear us first hand so he booked us a session."

"Wait… This Friday?" it was a Wednesday today so that would mean two days if he meant this week Friday.

"No next week…"

I sighed in relief. This Friday would've been too sudden and it all still felt unreal right now.

"What's our setlist?" I asked already excited about the possible songs we would be covering but then it hit me. "Should we... play an original song?"

"I think you should" Nellie joined in the conversation and I almost forgot she was here. At once my mind sorted through the bunch of songs we've composed by ourselves, wondering which should sound the best and nab us that recording contract but Jack cut my flow of thought as he spoke.

"I've actually been working on a new song." He said with a grin directed at Nellie.

"Really?" I asked and my eyes shifted from Nellie's to Jack's and from the look on their faces, this information wasn't new to his girlfriend.

"Ahuh" he took another glug of his drink before he took one of the sandwiches and held it in his hands. "And no, you can't hear how it goes… you gotta wait till Max and Poolie are around before I grace you with my awesomeness." Jack said charismatically before he took a bite of his sandwich. I frowned and rolled my eyes at his cockiness. A trait both of us inhibited.

We continued talking bout' other stuff catching up on one another since it's been weeks since we saw each other. I told him I got sick that's why I couldn't make it to our last band practice and Jack and I exchange stories back and forth, I found myself slipping perfectly into my usual self, like it was any other hangout with him. Not having a watch on, I lost track of time and it was only when Nellie turned the TV on to watch 'Pretty Little Liars' that I found out it was getting late. I knew because after that show Blake would always watch 'The Walking Dead' which was around 9. I stood up from the couch stretching and the couple turned to, pausing from their flirting with each other.

"I'd better head back home" I gestured my thumb towards the door. "It's getting late…"

"Oh… Alright… so Saturday?" Jack asked confirming our probable next meeting which was band practice and I nodded before bro fisting him.

"See you man… bye Nells." I waved off before exiting their house and I caught a glimpse of Nellie's smile.

"Bye Mike…"

It was really cold out that evening and my apparel didn't really keep me toasty, making me yearn for a jacket. The trip back home was pretty much silent and I was drowned in my thoughts, thinking about what lie await back in house. I wonder how things would transpire between Blake and me?

As I stood there staring at the front door of our house, my hands felt frozen and stuck inside my pockets hesitating to touch the doorknob. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect if once I opened the door. Would Blake immediately walk up to me and resume with wherever we had left back in the gym? Would he get mad at me for walking out just like that? I've never been in such a situation where I felt uncomfortable being around my roommate.

Slowly, I brought out one hand out of my pocket and gripped the cold, steel doorknob that separated me from my anxiety. Squeezing the knob in my hand, I took a deep breath before turning it over to the side, hearing the locks click and then it was open.

I felt butterflies dance in my stomach as I took my time opening the door. It creaked like it usually did whenever it's hinge reached this certain angle and when it finally was open, the sight of my brown haired roommate sitting on the couch was what my eyes first took note of.

He looked like he just came out of the shower, already sporting on a pair of pajamas with a black tank top. He obviously turned to look at me, since he was watching TV before I had come in and as he stared at me, the butterflies earlier became bees, painfully stinging around inside me. Any moment now I know he's gonna be his usual impudent self and demand to know why I abruptly left earlier.

But he didn't.

"Hey…" he said in a low voice as he gave me a small smile. I waited for the punch line but it never came and I just stared at him for a couple more seconds before giving him a tight lipped smile of my own.

"Hey…" I said back and he held my gaze for about ten more seconds before turning back to the TV. A bit of relief flooded over me and those nasty bees just died right then as he presumed on with his own business. There was a part of me that warned to not be so complacent since knowing Blake, he's gonna interrogate me sooner or later about the several cuts on my wrists but for now it didn't seem like that.

I retired back into our room, kicking my shoes off along the way as I fell and laid face down in our bed, my mind more exhausted than my body. Thoughts of sleep and rest sounded really nice and I didn't know how tired I was until I soon drifted off into a restful sleep.

Or so I thought.

I'm pretty sure it was a dream since I didn't have the power of teleportation, well at least not yet, but I found myself in my old high school classroom, sitting in my spot at the back of the class. I looked down at myself and saw I wore the same clothes I did when I had fallen asleep; navy blue track pants and the printed olive green shirt.

Everything seemed to be just how I remembered it; the chalkboard was there, the ancient stack of books on top of the teacher's desk, the aquarium that once housed our class guinea pig, Mrs. Tuffy and even the fake human skeleton that was used countless times in pranks to scare people of. Everything was normal except for the fact that I was alone here.

Then I heard a sound that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on its ends.

A soft weeping sound alerted my ears and it made me stiff as a statue, bound in the seat. For a second I thought I was in that zombie game Left 4 Dead and it was probably a Witch who was crying but listening more closely, I'm pretty sure it wasn't one of those creepy ass ghost girls which you usually see in movies.

I'm the fucking Mikester for crying out loud, why would I let such a thing scare the crap out of me? Feeling more courageous than I was seconds ago, I stood up from my seat and tried to find where the noise was coming from and it sounded like it was really close by.

My old classroom was near the boy's bathroom, which apparently was the source of where the eerie sounds came from. It didn't help that I wasn't much of a macho man when it came to this kinds of paranormal shit cause honestly, how could I punch a ghost in the face?

By now I felt Goosebumps all around me but I convinced myself it was probably nothing what's the worse I could see? A bloody young boy with bloodshot eyes crying cause he died a horrible death right?

That however wasn't the case when I did finally enter the room. What I saw was no ghost or demon but it still sent chills down my spine. There stood by the sink was a dark haired boy crying as he held his head down.

He had his back to me but from where I stood, I was able to see his left arm which was what caught my attention since there was crimson red liquid dripping down from his arm down to the sink. He then turned his face to me and that's when I recognized who he was and I just froze there staring back at a haunted pair of eyes.

A haunted pair of eyes that belonged to me

The boy I was staring at was myself.

And then he disappeared with everything else cause I woke up with my heart pounding insanely in my chest, breathless as if I had just finished a jog around the park. I felt cold sweat at the back of my neck and it took me a whole minute before I recomposed myself. I wasn't aware of the time but all the lights were off and Blake was quietly sleeping next to me.

The image of those eyes… my eyes…

I didn't want to go back to sleep fearing I'd have a nightmare again but I didn't really have anything else to do. I reached for my phone by the nightstand and checked to see it was 3 in the morning. It was still a few more hours before the sun rose and my heavy eyelids told me I still needed some sleep.

Wanting a sense of comfort, I took the pillow that Blake was hugging and scooted closer to him so I felt his hand on my back. Feeling his presence there was enough to calm me down and without realizing it I was soon dreaming again but this time it was a memory of when I had first moved in with Blake here in LA.


	23. Chapter 16: Blake

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry this took so long but anyways here it is.

Days I beat Michael to seeing the sunlight are rare, and days I beat Michael to seeing the sunlight without the help of alarm device are pretty much non existent, until today. I woke up about a half hour before 7 to the dim rays of the sun beginning to light the bedroom and a soft gentle snore. It was from Michael, who I found in my arms. My arms were wrapped around him snugly hugging him close to my body and our legs looking exactly like if 2 spoons were put together; it almost looked like he was my giant teddy bear, except my teddy wore a pair of boxers with a tank top. It was weird seeing Michael in this position, I mean if I were to imagine him in such a situation I'd see him play the bigger spoon with some chick in his position. I wonder what Michael would say if he woke up to this, probably push me off him and kick me off the bed claiming I insulted his manhood by spooning him; how'd we get in this position anyways?

I try withdrawing my arms but it didn't seem like I could do it without waking him up, so I was just stuck in that spooning position unable to really move much. Being so up close to Michael's neck meant I could see the back of his hair and neck and his natural musk was present in my nostrils, things I don't smell or see too often. Forced to stay put I was just about to doze off when Michael moved which perked me back up but I shut my eyes instantly. I hoped Michael wasn't going to wake up just yet because I didn't want him to see us in this position and fortunately he didn't, after a yawn and shift in his posture he was still asleep. His shift allowed me to pull my hands away, not smoothly but I still managed to without breaking the boy's slumber.

Getting off the bed I threw the blanket over Michael which had fallen off the bed during the night, before making my way for the kitchen. First things first so I refreshed my oral hygiene before proceeding to make myself breakfast, a cup of cereal and milk; yes I do eat cereal in a cup not a bowl. Deciding to take breakfast on the kitchen balcony I stood there watching the surrounding while munching on my not too crunchy food. We were blessed with a decent view from our balcony and some privacy because of the angle of the walls, I could stand there in my pjs without really having to worry about anyone seeing me. The scenery kept me company until my cup became empty but I stood around a while longer though, enjoying the view until I began to feel the warmth of the sun on my exposed arms since my tank top doesn't cover them. Retreating back inside I washed the cup and made myself a fresh brew of green tea, I don't really like the taste of it, at all, but it's supposed to have like a ton of health benefits so dealing with the flavor is just a small price to pay.

I headed back into the bedroom to get my phone and saw Michael was still sound asleep and I thought for a moment to wake him up so we could do something together, I mean after all it's always him waking me up in, "creative" ways so maybe this time I could return the favor. A smile crossed my lips thinking of that but it didn't last long, Michael barely talked to me last night it's probably best to just let him wake up when he wants; something told me that 'returning the favor' would make things worse. With my phone in hand I went back out and got comfortable on the couch with my feet on the coffee table. I unlocked my phone to a couple notifications, I didn't have to read them to know what they were though; they were very likely to be birthday wishes. I smiled reading the wishes I received, they were short and simple but still something. I even got some emails from some sites I registered on which was nice I guess, though they were just robotic mails sent out by the servers automatically.

After clearing my notifications I resorted to playing GTA on the playstation out of boredom, it's so weird how the playstation is meant for the games but I seem to use all the other features like Netflix and Hulu instead of playing actual games. It wasn't long before I got engrossed in the game, randomly causing havoc all over town while trying to avoid being busted by the cops all while keeping an eye on my health making sure I don't die. As I got into the game I began subconsciously cussing and commenting at the game as I played, "come back here hooker chick! I'm not done running you over!" I demanded as though the characters in the game could hear me.

This 'remarks' continued for a while and my volume must have woken Michael up, he didn't complain though he simply settled on the couch next to me watching me play. I greeted him with "morning" and he replied the same rubbing his eyes not saying anything more. I didn't hear the words I wanted to from him but I just went along with it continuing my game play but this time minus my commentary completely; maybe he just hasn't remembered yet. For some reason I began trying to perform stunts with fast cars and bikes trying to impress Michael in some way, I don't know why but I just wanted to him to go like "that was awesome man" or something, maybe just to break the ice. I managed a couple flips and swirls but nothing, the most I got from him was a soft "so close" when I missed the ramp once. I thought maybe I should say something but then again I didn't know what to say, last night after my roommate returned home we didn't really say much to each other and that's still continuing now which I just wanted to break. I thought he would wish me which would solve the animosity between us but he didn't exactly say anything besides the reply to my greeting earlier.

Minutes passed and the room was still in silence with the exception of the sounds coming from the video game. I really wanted to break the silence between us and thought I could ask where he went after abruptly leaving the gym yesterday, when I noticed Michael rubbing his crotch. I bit my lip trying not to react and just continue playing my game, but my eyes begged for another peak. Michael was rubbing his morning wood over his boxers while his eyes were on the tv, I don't know if it was a subconscious act while he watched me play or he had drifted away in his head but he was doing it. It's not like it's something I've not seen before, I've seen Michael Jr. quite a number of times and its not that I'm surprised either I just didn't think he would do that in front of me. Then a thought occurred in my head, maybe I'm minutes away from having his boner in my mouth, then again would he make me blow him on my birthday? I mean it is MY birthday it should be about ME. Wait why am I even thinking about blow jobs with Michael?

I tried brushing those thoughts off my mind but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off Michael's junk which was hard as ever as I could see bit of it peaking out through the pee hole of his boxers. It was a wonder how I managed to steal glances at Michael's erection without crashing the car I was driving, for some reason my eyes wanted to watch his boner instead of the road; unable to help but wonder what Michael's next move was going to be. Then his phone buzzed, which cut his caressing his crotch so he could attend to it while I continued with my game acting normal. Shortly Michael got off the couch and walked off towards the bathroom, I assumed he was going to take care of 'business' but was proven wrong when I heard the shower run; then again he could jerk off in the shower. Ok whoa, I need to stop thinking Michael's dick.

I managed to do that by switching to a game that required most of my attention, Madden. Just like GTA, soon as the game began I was engrossed in it with my commentary running automatically. After a short while Michael returned from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and coincidentally there was a replay playing which allowed me a look at Michael as he walked by. Surprisingly he still spotted a boner as evident from the bulge, that bulge was too close to his crotch area to not be caused by his Johnson. Seeing his erection made me lick my lips, but it was an act of instinctuality, if that's a real word. It was a quick look though, then he was in the bedroom. I kept my eyes on the screen but I hadn't resumed the game yet, my mind was debating if I should turn around to look at Michael changing. The curious thought in my head got the best of me though, I peaked at Michael who stood by the closet picking out his clothes. The moment the towel dropped my eyes were glued to his peach like buttocks which were begging for a squeeze, I could just picture walking up to him and doing so before proceeding to further naughty actions. I enjoyed the view of his clothe-less back and found the way his spine curved sexy though there was nothing special about it.

Best part though was when Michael lifted his leg to pull his boxers on, it granted me a generous view of his ass hole; literally. By then I was the parent of a raging erection, hard enough to slip into Michael. My fists clenched while still holding the controller in them, resisting the urge to fulfill my fantasy. My eyes refused to look away however, it kinda felt like I owed myself that for holding back from what I lusted for. I turned my attention back to the tv just in time before Michael was done getting dressed. I resumed playing the game as per normal as though nothing happened and if not for my hard member there wouldn't be any evidence at all that I was turned on after watching roommate change. Under normal circumstances that would sound pervy but we literally have sex with each other I think we are way past the 'pervy' stage.

"Where are you going?" I asked seeing Michael heading out the door, "out" he replied as though that wasn't obvious enough. Before I could further question him though he was already out the door with it shutting behind him. I sighed heavily, he barely spoke to me since last night and he doesn't even remember what today was; so much for being bros. I was in no mood to play my game any longer, I didn't feel like doing anything at all; I just wanted me and Michael talking like normal again. So much for that confronting thing with him yesterday, not only is he not talking to me much now I still don't know the cause for the self harming act. I don't know which is worst honestly, Michael not really talking to me or him not remembering my birthday. Thinking about all this made me sigh again, what a way to start my birthday. Since the mood to continue my match was no longer existent I resorted to taking a shower and getting started on the day.

Though I wasn't like having any kind of celebration or anything like that, I want to look nice in due of the day. I browsed the closet looking for something to wear, besides the obvious boxers which didn't really matter I was looking for a shirt that I liked; and one that maybe showed off my biceps and chest. I recalled buying this blue Polo I really liked the other day but I could find it in my closet so I went looking for it in Michael's closet thinking it might have gotten put in there by mistake. His clothing style was different from mine but we do share some apparels from time to tome like sweaters or shirts. Searching Michael's closet I did find that shirt, along with something I wasn't looking for, a small box wrapped up nicely like a gift; a birthday gift. Immediately I smiled, I knew it! Michael couldn't have forgotten it, he's my bro he wouldn't forget his bro's birthday. Joy filled in me as I shook the gift, trying to figure what it could be based on the sound it made. I guess Michael just didn't know how to give it to me after everything happened and as much as I wanna just rip the gift open I can't, I had to wait for Michael to gift it to me on his own.

I couldn't figure the content of the package as shaking it didn't really make much of a sound which sucked, and it was light; damn what could Michael have gotten me. I needed to know and I needed to know now! Then some thing caught my attention, something written on the wrapping paper. "To: Diana - Happy Birthday". Instantly my heart sank learning the gift's recipient wasn't me, next I felt anger. Seriously? Michael could remember to get a gift for some chick's birthday but not even wish his bro with whom he literally shares a bed with at night happy birthday? Just. Wow. Slipping into the shirt I was looking for earlier I set the gift away the way I found it before shutting the door to Michael's closet, I had nothing else to say anymore.

I didn't wanna think about Michael nor what I found in his closet, I just needed to get out of the house and since I had intended to get my haircut earlier in the week that's what I wanted to do. In no time I was out the door with my keys ready to head for the mall. I only get my haircut by this specific hairdresser at this specific salon, it's located quite the distance away from my place but I don't mind. This hairdresser is the only one that knows exactly what kind of haircut I want and what to do to achieve my signature hair style, I don't even have to tell him how I want my hair cut he just knows exactly what to do when he sees me. So unless I'm getting a new do, my haircut is as simply as walking in, taking a seat, getting my hair cut, then paying and out the door; but it was a high profile salon where they went by appointments so I hope they could squeeze in a walk-in.

Like predicted I was in and out of the salon in about 45 minutes, it would have been sooner if I had an appointment but I'm just glad that they could fit me in. Once done with my haircut I resulted in some window shopping not really willing to head back home. I was sure Michael wouldn't have gotten home yet but even if he did, I didn't really feel like seeing him. Window shopping of course led to actually buying stuff, I'm not… a… very good window shopper. I tried my best not to buy anything unnecessary and I'd say I managed to do that well, unless you consider the pair or Ray Bans I bought unnecessary. I saw them in the window and my eyes were begging for the protection of the Wayfarers, and also I thought I could buy myself something nice for as a gift for myself.

That something nice came with quite the price tag though, however I feel like this purchase is probably one of those impulse buyings that I don't regret. As I continued rounding the mall the gigantic clock, also used as decor in the mall have me awareness of try current time. It was kinda weird how only after noticing the time was almost 2 pm I began craving for lunch. The mall contained a food court which I made my way to, I didn't feel like eating there all by myself so I bought lunch and headed back home. By the time I was home my stomach was grumbling for the food and soon as I was home, I turned the tv on and kicked back on the couch enjoying my humble meal. My eyes were watching the tv but my mind wondered to Michael, curious where he was, what he was doing. I was upset at him earlier and I still am, but I don't know, just curiosity I guess. I can't believe he didn't remember my birthday, and like that wasn't painful enough I had to find that stupid gift; meant for a chick he barely knows. I finished my food trying keeping my thoughts off Michael and simply trying to enjoy the comedy show playing on tv, something I turned to when I was feeling down.

The tv was my only company for the next 2 hours until there was a ring at the door. Assuming it was a Michael who forgot the keys I dragged myself to open the door though I didn't want to. However when I opened the door I saw a familiar sight from a couple weeks ago, 2 cops asking for a "Blake Jenner". I was hesitant to answer, immediately assuming in my mind this was all because of Michael just like last time. Seriously dude? Forget my birthday but remember some other chick's and now getting me in trouble with the law? With a sigh I admitted to my identity, seconds away from finding out what shit Michael got me into this time; or I thought. "Does Michael Weisman live here?"

"Um… yea… why?"

"And you are..?"

"Blake... I'm his roommate I said" I said cautiously

"Well we found a dead body a few hours ago and we have reason to believe its your roommate, but we need you to come and identify it." instantly I go numb as I heard those words. This can't be. Michael Weisman...found dead…?


End file.
